


The Bahamas Incident

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, 2022, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Smut, a little bit of sick dan, chaptered work, will be updated regularly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Phil is set to be the best man at his brother's wedding, but his mother insists on him bring a real date. So obviously he asks Dan to be his fake boyfriend for the week. Old memories and feelings are dredged up, and it may not go as smoothly as they planned.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A long fic! Lots of smut, as much fluff and a sprinkle of angst thrown in there, hope you enjoy!  
> Contains homophobic characters in some chapters, this does not represent the views of myself or my cowriter.
> 
> Chapter seven was missing the second half, apologies for that but it has been fixed now!

Dan wasn't sure when the thoughts had started. If he was honest with himself he would know they'd always been there, ever since he watched the first video, but he'd never allowed himself to acknowledge it. He remembered talking about Phil to his girlfriend. At first, she'd been fine. Then, for reasons he refused to acknowledge, she got jealous. It had fallen apart, but Dan found that he hadn't cared as much as he thought he would have, he went to Phil, cried a bit, but soon enough Phil had calmed him down and he was laughing. The thoughts had always been there, that he knew for certain. Dan shook his head, pulling himself back to the real world, where they were unpacking boxes in their new London apartment and he was in the midst of a silent sexuality crisis over his best friend. Shit.

Phil had noticed Dan's spacing out, it was hard not to. It started slowly at first, a couple of minutes here and there, but he was bust unpacking so he left him to it, figured it some nerves over such a big move. He has resolved not to say anything about it, but that resolve was slowly fading as it became more frequent. He couldn't watch his best friend go through this, whatever it was, alone. He'd known from the start he had feelings for Dan and that was a problem. a big problem. Phil was gay, and he was comfortable with it. It took a long time, but now he was 25, he’d had time to think and to accept himself for who he was. Dan never minded either, it had never been an issue for Dan, which was a relief. The problem was that he had these feelings for Dan, and he didn't know how to deal with them. Dan had had a girlfriend when they first became friends, which broke his heart, though he would never admit as much to anyone but himself. He could swear sometimes it felt like Dan maybe felt something back, that he might have those feelings too. He looked over at Dan and frowned, gently snapping his fingers in Dan's face, "Dan? Earth to Dan,” he called quietly, snapping Dan back to reality. 

Dan frowned at his friend’s worried expression, "What?" He asked in an almost snappish manner. He hadn't meant it to come out that way, but recently Dan had found himself blaming Phil for this crisis. He knew it wasn't Phil's fault, of course, it wasn't, his friend just wanted to help him, because although he hadn’t said a word about what was on his mind, somehow Dan just knew. However, right now Phil could do nothing but make his thoughts worse. This man with his pretty face and bright eyes and adorable behavior. He shut his eyes tight for a moment, squashing the thoughts, before looking back at Phil waiting for an explanation.

"Woah, no need to bite my head off," Phil scolded lightly. "You zoned out again, you're starting to worry me. What's wrong? You know you can talk to me.” Phil put a supportive hand on Dan's shoulder, giving him a warm smile. For Dan, this small, supportive gesture was too much right now, so he recoiled from Phil's touch, taking a step back, "It's nothing, I'm perfectly fine.Just... adjusting to the new place and all that." He folded his arms defensively and looked anywhere but Phil, irrational anger pulsing through at his own feelings him when his heart swelled at Phil's concern. He squashed the feeling down with his cold anger and denial. He didn’t want to deal with this, not now.

Phil was hurt, "Is it so bad that I touched you? You're acting like I disgust you," he asked, as he folded his own arms over his chest. "You're not going to feel any better by closing yourself off to me, I’m your best friend." Dan frowned at that, though only slightly before he regained his steely composure. He hadn't meant to hurt Phil, not really. However, the irrational anger only rose at Phil's comment and his defensive wall was suddenly all the way up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize touching was such an important part of friendship." He put emphasis on the last word, his face becoming stony. His fingers tightened on his biceps, leaving white indents where his nails bit into the skin.

Phil recoiled for a second at the hostility, his stomach dropping when he heard the emphasis Dan put around friendship. His own defensive walls came up as he folded his arms across his chest, physically shielding himself from Dan's hurtful words. "Is this because I'm gay? Me touching you isn't going to give you some kind of gay germs y'know, it's not me putting the moves on you either,” he said defensively, though he couldn’t hide the tinge of hurt in his voice.

The thought hadn't even occurred to Dan, he wasn't homophobic he couldn't care less that Phil was gay. It was the fact that it made his own thought process possible which was the problem. "I don't give a flying fuck if you’re gay Phil, you can fuck whoever you want, this isn't about you so just leave me the fuck alone," Dan snapped, and stormed out of the room, kicking a box out of his way as he went, and slamming his bedroom door behind him. He slid down the door as soon as it closed, why was he being such an asshole? Phil was only trying to help it wasn't his fault that Dan had these thoughts about him. It was Dan who was the problem. He brought his knees up to his chest and realized he might have just messed up things with the one person he truly didn't want to lose. His eyes teared up at the thought. He couldn't lose Phil, but when he was around him he got so goddamn angry. Angry that his mind went to how beautiful he was and how he wanted to kiss him and all those other thoughts which he refused to acknowledge. Fuck, he had to stop, he needed to drown the thoughts out. He couldn't be gay, he couldn't, he'd had a girlfriend. At this point, the unhelpful part of his mind reminded him how it had never felt right, but he ignored it.

Back in the living room, Phil stood frozen to the spot for at least two minutes trying to process what had happened. He really should have kept his mouth shut, but it hurt seeing Dan in such turmoil. He wanted to turn and follow Dan, to try and reason with him, but his thoughts stopped him. 'At least you know it's never going to happen now,' his brain unhelpfully supplied. He wasn't even sure Dan wanted to be his friend at this point, let alone entertain the notion they could be more. He had to put an end to this, to stomp out his own feelings so he could salvage their friendship. He'd rather break his own heart and keep his friend than being honest with him and lose him altogether. With that thought, Phil kneeled down and picked up the box Dan had scattered, choking back the lump in his throat and cleaned up. Dan was right, this wasn't about him.

Dan stayed in his room for at least a few hours his outburst, slowly coming to terms with how badly he had just fucked up. He was eventually moved by hunger, standing up and making his way to the bathroom, then the kitchen, not even trying to correct how much of a mess he looked as he began to fix himself a sandwich, hoping he wouldn't bump into the other. Luckily for him, he was able to make his sandwich in minimal time, and make his way back upstairs to his room, where he planned on sulking.

Phil stayed in the lounge, unpacking the rest of their stuff quietly with headphones in, dotting a few things around that he thought felt homely and that would liven up their new apartment. His lips curled into a smile every so often as he came across different items that had little significances to him, most of them reminding him of Dan. He sighed as he realized just how bad for Dan he had it, and that getting over his feelings wasn’t going to be easy for him.

They avoided each other and the problem for a long time that night. Dan hid up in his room, while Phil went to get coffee, it maybe wasn’t the best way to deal with the situation, but it was what it was. In the end, Dan emerged and started to continue unpacking, he was going to pretend everything was fine. Everything would be fine. "Hey, I uh, I got pizza, I thought you might be hungry. It's not much but I just wanted to say sorry." Dan jumped as Phil’s voice came from the doorway, turning to face his friend shakily. Everything was not okay. Phil was leaving space between them, to show he respected boundaries and offering Dan the box. "I just got your usual, figured you'd want that."

Dan fought back tears as Phil apologized, it wasn't his fault. ‘So much for acting normal’, his brain scolded him. Dan was speaking before he even registered he wanted to. "I'm gay," He blurted out, it was the first time he’d so. Tremors ran through his body, "I'm gay. I’m sorry Phil, I was just so confused," He buried his head in his hands. Part of him still hadn't accepted it, this was going to take time, but this little battle in his head had been going on for years and he was fed up of trying to do it by himself. He needed his best friend. He needed Phil.

"I- Okay, wow," Phil sat the boxes down and took a step closer, he still wasn't sure where they stood. "You don't have to be sorry, I know how hard it can be to come to terms with this, but you don't need to do it alone, I can help. I mean if you need advice on anything? Or you just want to cry for a bit, I'll be there," He smiled softly, and offered his arms for a hug, letting Dan choose whether or not to accept it. He didn't know what to think, but it was like suddenly a light flipped on in his brain and it all made sense. Dan had been lashing out because he was struggling with his sexuality, and that broke Phil's heart. He knew how hard it was first hand, and how alone he had felt. He didn't want Dan to feel that way. He wanted to help.

Dan couldn't have stopped himself from falling into Phil's arms if he'd tried, it was like his friend had a gravitational pull. He was nowhere near accepting this but admitting it was the first step. He clung to his best friend because right then, that's what he needed Phil to be, his best friend. There to support him and help him through, his feelings would have to wait because he wasn't ready for them yet, not at all.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and held him tightly to his chest, there was nothing he could say to change how Dan felt or to make things any easier. Instead, he just stood there and held him, letting him ball his eyes out. He softly whispered, "It's going to be okay," every now and then. He wished there was something more he could do, some way he could take away the pain. But there wasn’t, so he just held him whilst he cried himself out on his shoulder, rocking them gently back and forth.

Slowly, Dan calmed down. His inner turmoil continued, but he stopped crying for now for which he was glad, his eyes were getting sore. "Wanna eat pizza and watch movies?" He looked up at Phil hopefully. Phil nodded and gave him a smile, "Go give your face a wash, your eyes will hurt else." Dan nodded and left, washing his face and staring at himself in the mirror for a minute, he looked a mess. He took a deep breath. "I'm gay, and it's fine," he said into the mirror. It felt good to say it to himself like this, even if he didn’t fully believe the words. He left the bathroom and joined Phil in the lounge.  
Phil was sat on the couch waiting. "Can I offer a bit of advice?" Dan sat down heavily on the sofa, notably leaving some distance between them. "Hmm?" He looked up with a small smile. "Try saying it out loud to yourself every now and then, like, in the mirror and stuff, it helps," he smiled warmly as he handed Dan his pizza. Dan nodded, not having the heart to tell him he’d already done so. He took his pizza, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Phil pressed play on the movie, sitting back against the cushions. Dan watched, for a while, he could forget the confusion and just watch films with his best friend. They went their separate ways once they got tired enough.  
In his room Phil lounged in bed, trying to get some sleep. He needed to get his feelings under control. Dan needed him, but he needed him to be Phil, to be his best friend. He could do it, for Dan, he could. 

 

About 6 months have passed since Dan came out to Phil. It took a while but thing slowly started to find normality again. Phil was there whenever Dan needed a shoulder to cry on, sometimes it wouldn't be mentioned, avoided like the plague. Others they would spend hours at night just talking, letting Dan ask questions or listen to Phil tell stories about his own experience. It was nice. The only problem was Phil was trying, and desperately failing, to squash his feelings for the younger man. But with every passing day they grew closer, it got more difficult.

Dan had been feeling slightly better as the months went by, he'd even managed to flirt back to a few guys that hit on him in the shops or a cafe. However, his feelings for Phil still terrified him, because they were different. He wanted everything with Phil. So he kept his distance, not necessarily trying to move on, he just needed time. Anyway, it wasn't like Phil liked him back. His friend was aware he was gay but hadn't hit on him once, which he knew was likely due to his delicate state but he irrationally worried Phil didn't find him attractive. They were going out tonight, and Dan wanted to look good. For himself. Not for Phil. At least, that’s what he told himself, anyway. It was the first time they were going out properly since Dan came out.

Dan chose simple black jeans and a black shirt in the end, too nervous to go with anything else, and straightened his hair. They met in the corridor, Dan trying to ignore how good Phil looked in that blue collared shirt. "Hey, you ready to go?" Phil smiled, Dan swallowed hard. "Yeah uh, you, uh, you look good," he blushed cutely and looked down, fiddling with his keys. "Thanks, this shirt is new" Phil smiled shyly, and rubbed his neck, "You look good too, I really like that shirt." He played with his wallet in his hands, then shook his head. Snap out of Phil, he's just being nice. "Thanks," Dan replied quietly. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door. "Yeah,” Phil smiled, and lead him out, locking the door and climbing into a taxi as he gave the name of the club.  
Dan expected the taxi ride to be awkward but it was okay, they got back into the swing of things easily enough and conversation flowed as it always di between the two of them. The discomfort returned when they went to pay the taxi driver and Dan insisted on paying for them both. "Well aren't you a wonderful boyfriend!" The taxi driver winked as he took the money and Dan spluttered. Phil blushed looking anywhere but Dan. He ignored the familiar warm feeling that traveled through his body when someone referred them as boyfriends. If only.

They left the car and moved towards the club, not bothering to correct the driver. The cue wasn't very long despite being one of the best gay bars in the area. Dan took a deep breath. "It's gonna be okay, I promise," Phil said reassuringly, giving a soft smile. Dan nodded. "Gonna be my wingman?" He joked, not liking the thought of that particularly, but putting up his usual wall of humor as he always did when things got a little too real. Phil gave him a crooked smile and chuckled, "Of course, I'll be the best wingman."  
Dan hated that, but he smiled and vowed to himself he was going to get very, very drunk tonight, to forget. Phil led him to the bar to get drinks, getting himself a cocktail, (sex on the beach to be exact). He asked Dan what he would like, on him of course. Dan went for a vodka and coke. It didn't taste great but it was strong and strong was what he needed to get through tonight. He thanked Phil and took a long drag as the loud music pulsed in his ears. Phil paid for the drinks. He wasn't intending on getting too drunk, he knew Dan would probably be drinking a lot, so he needed to have his wits about him. This was going to be a whole new experience for the younger man, he wanted to keep sharp, should Dan need him.

Dan was on his third drink already. The two had drifted apart, deciding that if they didn’t, people would assume they were together. So far Dan had been approached a few times but he’d turned each one away, not particularly interested. That was until he caught sight of some guy flirting with Phil across the room, hot jealousy running through him. He downed his drink and was about to buy his forth when a decently good looking guy sauntered up to him and offered to buy it for him. He found himself agreeing, a flirty smile making its way across his face and leaning a little too close as they stood by the bar, making idle conversation.  
Phil had only intended to be gone for a few minutes. He went to use the bathroom, but been stopped on his way back but a particularly pretty guy. Being the polite soul he was, he chatted away. This guy was flirting hard. Phil forced himself to flirt back, an attempt to push his feelings for Dan down. He’d lucked out, this guy was somewhat similar to Dan. He wasn't as tall or skinny, but he had the same chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes, though they lacked that distinct sparkle that was so… Dan. Phil flirted harmlessly, throwing out a smile and chuckle now and then. He looked over to check on Dan. Jealousy coursed through his body like fire as he saw a tall, handsome guy chatting him up.

The man (George), was leaning back, his tone shamelessly flirty. Dan could feel the effect of the drinks taking hold. However, it had seemed his sneaky glances over his shoulder at Phil hadn't been as sneaky as he thought, and George was leaning in close to his ear. "You know, if you want to make him really jealous I could kiss you," he offered, seemingly more amused at Dan's antics then annoyed. Dan had never kissed a guy before but his fear was chased away by the intoxication and he found himself nodding, wrapping his arms around the guy's neck and closing his eyes. George kissed him, and to be honest, it wasn't horrible, in fact, it felt nice. He relaxed into it, George’s hands sitting heavy on his waist.

Phil felt his stomach drop when he saw them. It was as if time was moving in slow motion, or he was struggling to keep up. He was seething. Some other guy shouldn’t be kissing Dan, his Dan. He slumped as a thought hit him hard. Dan wasn't his Dan. He really wasn't interested in him. Phil turned his back completely to the pair, not wanting to see anymore, he plastered a smile on his face and resumed talking to 'Dan 2.0' as he had dubbed him, giving his best charming smile.

Dan realized quickly, even in his intoxicated state, that it hadn't worked. Phil hadn't stormed over and pulled George off him, he'd only turned his back. There was a prod on his cheek, "Now go flirt with him," George smiled, turning away to find someone more available to flirt with. Dan was left alone at the bar, unsure what else to do he ordered another drink, one for him and one for Phil. Then he hesitated, unsure what to do.  
"Just kiss me already, he's looking,” the guy chuckled up at Phil. Phil leaned in, put his hand on the guy's waist and kissed him. If he couldn't appeal to Dan's lust, perhaps he could play on his stubborn and jealous nature. 

Dan choked, irrational tears flooding his eyes. He turned back to the bar, downing both drinks, his head suitably fuzzy. He played the image over in his mind and felt himself getting angry. He didn't want Phil kissing someone else. Why did Phil kiss someone else? What could he do? Was he not obvious enough in his fondness for the man? Had he not realized it was him that had caused Dan’s crisis in the first place? He ordered another drink, but the bartender seemed reluctant to serve him. "Maybe you should slow down a little bear?" Phil's concerned voice came from behind him, and a hand came down gently on his shoulder. Dan smiled at the nickname, leaning into Phil's touch, in his mind, a little voice said, 'fuck it' and he gave Phil his most flirty smile, "Is that an order?"

Phil was a little taken aback, was Dan... flirting with him? He tried to resist, he really did. But he had been pining for three years, he could indulge himself a little, right? "Yes, actually it is." Phil moved his glass away and asked for a bottle of water. Dan pouted and playfully tried to grab the glass "Awh... just one more," He looked up with big brown eyes and an innocent smile, leaning on Phil's shoulder.

Phil could never say no to him. "Just one, then you need to sober up a bit," he said as he passed his glass back to him, shaking his head. Dan grinned at took the glass "Thanks, Philly you're the best." He kissed his cheek before taking a sip, acting as if it were nothing. "You're welcome bear" Phil smiled as he touched his cheek subtly. That was the closest Dan had come to him in months. He finished his drink and ordered himself another.

 

Dan finished his drink, making flirty banter as he did. Oddly it wasn’t that different from their usual conversations. His head was fuzzy and he watched Phil's lips as he talked, not remotely worried that he was staring as Phil flirted back, clearly not so sober himself. "Maybe we should get out of here before you get much drunker," the words rolling off of Phil’s tongue, smooth to their drunken minds. Dan smirked, "Well that was rather forward,” he purred, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and sliding in close, "Not that I'm objecting.”

Phil choked on his own breathe at the new proximity. He didn't know what to do, he knew Dan wasn't thinking entirely straight, given his drinking, but then again neither was he. "Easy, you don't know what you're saying." Phil chuckled, his hands resting on Dan's hips to hold him still. Dan hummed, "But I do." Then he kissed him, properly, hands tightening around the back of his neck, pulling them together.

To say Phil was shocked would be an understatement. He had dreamed about kissing Dan for so long, but he never actually thought he would get to. He had dreamed about pulling him close and feeling his lips against his, imagined how his lips might taste, and how soft his kiss would be... He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. He kissed Dan back with everything he had, arms wound tight around the younger man’s hips. He wanted to get everything he could from this kiss, as he was sure if he would get another. Dan pulled him closer in return, it was the best kiss he'd ever experienced, and that wasn't the alcohol talking. His adrenaline slowly sobering him as he let his mouth drop open, an invitation for Phil to take if he wanted to.

Phil brought a hand up to cup the back of Dan's head as he slipped his tongue past Dan's lips. Warning signs going off in the rational part of his brain, the part that was telling him he was dangerously close to losing control. The part that was telling him if he fucked up, he could lose Dan. But that part was being silenced by his lust, and that, combined with a small ray of hope, were drowning out his logic.

Dan wasn't thinking anymore, he was drunk on Phil, far more intoxicating than any alcohol could be. He loved the taste and the smell of him, and the quiet dominance he asserted. His grip rested heavy on his hips, hungrily exploring his mouth with his tongue. Da moaned, uncaring if the sound gave away his (not so) hidden desire for the older man. He wanted Phil, in every way. It was fear that stopped him. What if Phil was just drunk? What if he regretted this? What if he was only doing it because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings? His thoughts were slowly spiraling out of control, allowing nerves and fear to cloud his mind once again.

Phil could practically see the cogs in Dan's brain turning at an alarming rate. He forced himself to ignore the dull ache in the pit of his stomach that came from Dan's moan. He felt like Dan wanted this as much as him, but he was unsure. He reluctantly pulled his lips from Dan's, looking into Dan's darkened eyes. "Hey, hey look at me, stop overthinking Bear, just breathe."

Dan's fear hit him full force when Phil pulled away, he really didn't want him. He’d ruined everything. Was Phil angry? The idea made Dan feel sick, he wanted to go home. He barely heard Phil's words, tears threatening to slip from his watering eyes. “Don't cry, please!" The words tumbled from Phil’s lips as he pulled Dan into his chest, resting his lips beside his ear, "You have no idea how badly I want you, but I'm so scared you'll regret giving your first experience with a guy to me." It was true, he was scared Dan would give his first experience to him, but would then regret it later. He so badly wanted to be Dan's first, even if that was as his best friend, something intimate and meaningful. But he was scared that things couldn't go back to normal for them. Scared that he would lose his beside friend after that night.

Dan’s body visibly relaxed at the words, calming quickly in his drunken state. He was responding before he had time to think. But, looking back, he would have made the same decision even if he was sober. "I want you to be my first experience," his voice was quiet, moving somehow, "Can we go?"  
Phil caressed his thumb across Dan's cheek, "Let's go home," he rested his hand on Dan's lower back, leading them outside. Dan pressed into Phil's side every chance he got, a warm pit of excitement building in his stomach as he realized how much he truly wanted this. Not just because it was going to be his first experience with a guy, but because it was his first experience with Phil.  
The cab was waiting for them outside, apprehension bubbled in Dan's stomach now that they were out of the club, but the wave of drunkenness from his most recent drinks began to kick in and soon enough, he was just curious. Would Phil fuck him? He swallowed hard, body responding to his imaginative thoughts. Whatever lay ahead of them, he could trust Phil, he would take care of him.  
Phil gently laid his hand on Dan's thigh, he wasn't sure how far Dan would want to take this. His mind was racing with the possibilities, foot tapping impatiently as the cab pulled onto the road. Dan's breath caught at the simple touch, adrenaline and alcohol running through his system as he silently willed the cab to drive faster. They breathed a sigh of relief when the flat came into view, the tension was unbearable, it was new, it was exciting.  
Dan was shaking with apprehension. The moment they were in the flat his breathing all but stopped, the click of the lock sounded loud in his ears as he wondered what Phil would do next. He was in no position to take charge right now. All he could do was let Phil take care of him give him everything he wanted. Even though right now, he wasn’t sure what that was.

Phil couldn't help himself. He took Dan by the waist and backed him gently against the wall, pressing their bodies flush together. He felt Dan gasp as the action took him by surprise. The awkward, dorky Phil he had always known was suddenly nowhere to be seen, replaced by this confidence. It turned Dan on in a way he had never experienced before. Dan wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil brought their lips together again, picking the younger man up and wrapping Dan's legs around his hips as he carried him swiftly up the stairs. Phil was clumsy at the best of times, but right now he was horny, and that changed something in him.  
The new angle forced their hips flush together, Dan could feel how much Phil wanted him and fuck. He moaned into Phil's mouth, it was a low, but soft and drawn out sound. One that he hoped was enough to show Phil how much he wanted him, no, how much he needed him.

Phil groaned, oh god how long he had longed to hear that. He deposited Dan on his brightly colored blue and green sheets. The man looking up with hooded eyes. Fuck, he couldn't wait, his cock was pulsing painfully in his jeans, he needed relief. Dan pulled Phil down to him with his fist balled in his new collared shirt, their hips collided again and Dan let out a desperate little whine, rutting his hips. Phil crawled over Dan as he understood what he needed, latching onto his neck. They kissed hungrily as Phil finally ground down into Dan, moving against him as their hips rolled together in a steady rhythm. Dan did mean to stop. He did mean to move on to something more. But his willpower was wilting as the pressure in his stomach only grew hotter and tighter, their hips moving in perfect time, and when Phil's mouth remained latched onto his neck, he couldn't stop.  
Phil didn't make the move to stop, he couldn't have forced his body off of the younger boy if he tried. He kissed and sucked at Dan's neck hungrily, keeping his hips moving, cock pulsing angrily against the denim of his jeans. The stiff material provided him with a delicious kind of tight friction, only adding to the growing pit in his stomach.

Dan was so close already, it would have been embarrassing if he were less horny and focused on getting off. His high built as low moans escaped him, hips thrusting up desperately to meet Phil's. The thick, scratchy denim of his jeans was making it more difficult, but that didn’t matter. Within minutes, a long, drawn-out cry of Phil's name left his lips as he came hard in his jeans, hips kicking up erratically as he rode out his high. Phil’s warm, soft lips crashing down on his own and kissing him deeply, drawing him in.  
Phil called out his name as he came. The sound of Dan crying out his name sending him over the edge. He’d longed to hear that sound for so long, and now it was making his body convulse in pleasure. He pulled his lips away from Dan’s and buried his face in his neck, placing open mouthed kisses across the skin as he pushed down closer and rode out his high alongside Dan,"Oh f-fuck."

Dan whimpered quietly rolling with Phil’s movements, their hips slowing to a stop after a few moments. Now the horniness had passed, his eyes began to droop. Phi gently moved the younger boy under his sheets and climbed in beside him, pressing his lips to Dan's softly, one more kiss from him before they slept.

Dan kissed him back lazily, mumbling something Phil couldn’t make out, before falling asleep in the other man’s arms. Phil let himself wrap around Dan, they were going to be okay.  
For the first time Phil truly believed that one day, when the time was right, they would be something more. All he had to do was be patient, and for Dan, he could be.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil’s mum calls him up to chat about Martyn’s wedding, where Phil is the best man. After she insists that he bring a date to the wedding, Phil comes up with the perfect plan. Ask Dan to be his fake boyfriend for a week. It was a win-win, Phil doesn’t have to find a date, and Dan gets a week-long Bahamas holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, fluff and awkwardness. Maybe mild angst :)

Phil paced back and forth, probably wearing a path into his bedroom carpet as he held the phone to his ear, trying to plead his case to his mum. Martyn was getting married soon, in the Bahamas no less, and he was being pestered into bringing a plus one. Of course. Phil was single and had been for a very long time, which apparently gave his mother permission to play the matchmaker. She was always (softly) urging him to ‘find a nice boy and settle down’, but Phil was never very interested. So he didn't have a partner to bring with him, so what? The wedding was far too soon to find anyone, and honestly, he had no interest in even trying.  
"Okay, fine. If I bring a date, will you promise to stop hassling me about my love life? And to not embarrass me with childhood stories or anything?" Phil groaned, running his hand down his face defeatedly. He was trying to come up with a possible solution to this problem that would suit his mother, whilst also saving him from having to find and drag someone out to the Bahamas for a week on the first date. Should be easy enough… right?  
She was grinning triumphantly from the other end of the line, he could hear it in her voice."When do I ever embarrass you?" She giggled, a mischievous grin no doubt plastered on her face at this very moment."Well the last time I brought Dan with me for a visit you fawned over him and tried to tell him a bunch of stories from when I was young, he already knows I'm a huge dork you didn't need to convince him," he ran his fingers through his hair absently as he spoke. His mum laughed, "Oh but you two are too cute, I couldn't help myself,” she grinned, “he’s such a sweet boy, so much like you Phil,” she added mischievously.  
Phil’s mum had always been a big fan of the idea that he and Dan would make a perfect couple, despite his repeated attempts to assure her that the two were merely friends. His attempts always fell on deaf ears, so by now, he’d accepted that he would never fully convince her of the fact.  
In the lounge, Dan could hear Phil pacing back and forth. He sounded agitated, but then again, his mum was calling for the fourth time in two days to talk about wedding stuff. Still, he was curious but stayed put, he knew Phil would probably come and whine to him about it later. For now, he put his headphones on and continued editing the gaming video, (or procrastinating editing the video) so that it would be up that night. It was already two days late thanks to the release of the new Crash Bandicoot.  
Back upstairs, Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled along with his mother as she told him another ‘interesting’ story about the wedding planning. He swore his mum was more involved in planning this wedding than even Martyn was. "Okay mum, well I better go and call Martyn to let him know I’m bringing a date." Really he was just looking for an excuse to get off the phone so he could ask Dan to help him out. He had formulated the perfect plan while his mum was telling him a particularly boring story about centerpieces.  
His mum hummed, "Are you trying to get rid of me sweetheart?" she grinned slyly on the other end, knowing both of her boy's tricks by now, “Okay well say hello to Daniel for me and that I hope he's well! I'll be seeing you in two weeks in the sunny Bahamas!" she grinned brightly. "I will, I'll see you then." She hung up, a smile on her face as she wondered whether Phil would actually bring a date. "He'll just bring Dan, you know that right?" Phil's dad commented with a raised eyebrow. "No, I told him specifically to bring a date." The man chuckled, “Exactly.”

 

Phil made his way downstairs nervously and flopped onto the couch beside Dan. When the younger boy made no move to remove his headphones, Phil raised his finger and poked Dan in the cheek to try and get his attention. Dan, who had felt Phil flop down and chosen to ignore it, couldn’t help but smile at the soft poke to his cheek, something Phil always did when he wanted Dan’s attention, but wasn't getting it. He gave an annoyed sound, before pulling off his headphones. He didn’t stop editing, he had a flow going here and he didn’t want to lose it for fear that he would procrastinate the rest of the afternoon away.

Phil smiled and spoke up, he knew that Dan was listening to him. "So you know how you're the best friend in the entire world?" Phil said slyly, "I need a somewhat weird favor.” Dan still didn't look up, continuing editing the video, he was only a few clips from the end. "What sort of favor you talking about, if it's it go buy cereal again then no. You ate it all you little shit, so you can buy it.” He tapped away on the keeps of his MacBook.

"I need you to pretend to be my date for Martyn's wedding to stop my mum bugging me about my love life," Phil said it all in one breath, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Dan paused for a moment and blinked, turning to look at Phil properly for the first time. "Pardon?" He asked, his voice several octaves higher than usual.  
"She’s insisting that I bring a date to Martyn's wedding, and she probably knew I would ask you to be my plus one so she said specifically it had to be a date. But I really don't want to go out and find one.” Phil groaned, "So I thought you could come with me and we could just pretend to be a couple for the time we're there. It would get them off my back, and you get a holiday to the Bahamas, everybody wins," he added, hoping that the holiday would sweeten the deal.

Dan was staring at him, unsure what to think of this. But then again, how bad could it be? He knew full well the only thing separating them from already being a couple was sex, so it wouldn't be hard to convince people. In fact, most of the time the hard part was convincing people they weren’t a couple. Most people still weren’t convinced. Also, a holiday in the Bahamas sounded amazing. "Well, what about after?" he asked curiously.

Phil blinked, was Dan actually considering it? His heart beat faster, he knew deep down that the only difference between what they had already and them being a couple was being physical, so they would be convincing enough. "Well I guess we could give it a couple of weeks, then say we decided to go back to friends, or we could just not say anything until it's mentioned and then say it was fake? Whatever you'd be comfortable with." 

Dan thought for a long minute, this might actually work. "I mean it couldn't hurt, right? Most people assume we're together anyway, and our friendship is too strong to be damaged," he smiles, looking at Phil before nodding, "Okay, okay I'll do it but you owe me, like owe me big," Dan grinned playfully, sticking out his tongue.  
Phil grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! I owe you big time if you ever want to cash in that favor let me know," he grinned, letting out a relieved sigh. Dan accepted the hug warmly, "I guess I get extra Phil hugs then," he smirked cheekily and looked up at him, "lucky me.” Phil grinned and nodded, "You do, you get all the hugs," Phil ruffled Dan's soft brown curls affectionately. Dan leaned into the touch with a grin, "You're making dinner Romeo," and turned back to editing as if nothing had happened, ignoring the little thrill he got when Phil ruffled his hair affectionately.

Phil chuckled and got up happily, more than willing to cook for Dan, he was so grateful. "Anything for my Juliet," he joked with a wink, making his way to the kitchen. Dan shivered lightly but put it to the open window letting a draft in, it was totally that, not Phil’s flirting. "A bottle of wine too!" He called and continued his editing, they'd discuss the details over dinner.

“Yes honey," Phil called back playfully, starting to get out the ingredients to make them carbonara and garlic bread. Dan pouted at the pet name, rolling his eyes softly. Phil hummed to himself as he went about preparing their meal. When he was finished, he served it up on two plates at the table, pouring them both glasses of wine, "Okay it's ready,” he called through.

Dan had finished editing about ten minutes ago, waiting on his phone patiently for Phil to finish. He was hungry, and the food smelled amazing so his face lit up when Phil called. He jogged up to the table to take his seat, plopping down into his chair in front of one of the plates. Phil chuckled and brought over the bottle of wine, along with two glasses.  
"Wow how romantic, where are the candles?" Dan commented sarcastically, chin resting on his hands as he grinned up at Phil, playfully batting his eyelashes. "Didn't want you to fall in love with me too quickly, so I skipped them. I'll get you candles next time babe, don't you worry your pretty little head." Phil shot back, squeezing Dan's cheek before taking the seat across from the brunette.

Dan snorted at Phil's comment, but the blush spread on his cheeks regardless. "You wish Lester, you couldn't handle this ass,” he teased, chuckling at the older boy. Phil was now grinning at him mischievously. "Please Howell, I could totally handle your ass." He started to eat as if he had said nothing. Dan, on the other hand, he choked on his food, but played it off as a scoff, dropping the subject before it got too dangerous.

"So, have you got any questions? Or is there anything you want to discuss?" Phil asked sweetly as he sipped his wine. Dan thought for a moment, chewing on his mouthful of food. "Well, I guess we should set some uh, boundaries you know? And probably a backstory and stuff, so we don’t trip ourselves up." 

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Phil nodded, playing with his fork between his fingers. Dan spoke up first, "So uh, obviously we'll have to convince people we're a couple, so we'll need to do... couple… things," he coughed awkwardly, and was he blushing again? Goddamnit.

"Yeah, so when we're out and about we could hold hands I guess if that's cool with you I mean?" Phil nodded, he was blushing too, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Why was he blushing? He had held Dan's hand before just because he could, it’s not like it was something weird. Dan nodded, that was easy, they did that sometimes now, purely because it felt good. "Yeah, that's easy," he nodded in agreement.

"And we can cuddle now and then, which should be fine. I mean we cuddle each other quite a lot just randomly anyway," Phil nodded and smiled when he noticed Dan nodding along in agreement. Dan was getting worried about how normal this was starting to sound, which is why he brought up his courage. "We'd have to kiss, at least a couple of times anyway,” he suggested.

Phil looked at him tentatively, he was quite shocked at the suggestion. He had been ready to offer Dan an out, by saying he would make an excuse that they were wary of kissing in public in case a fan happened to somehow see. But now Dan was suggesting this, so he must be okay with it, right? "Yeah, I think you're right. Is that okay with you?" He asked, surprisingly not feeling nearly as awkward about the idea as he should. He was actually kind of excited. He hadn’t gotten to kiss Dan in years, not since, that night. They didn’t speak of it again afterward, it hurt him for a long time, but he learned to push it down. To move on.

"I mean yeah, we kissed that time PJ dared us to, we were drunk but you know, it wasn't awful," Dan laughed, avoiding the elephant in the room like a pro. Phil brought his hand up and held his chest jokingly, "I'll make sure to up update my CV, 'kissing skills: not awful,'" he chuckled playfully and shook his head. Dan was grinning now, even giving a small giggle at Phil’s dumb jokes, he had no idea why he ever thought this would be awkward. "Anything else? I mean it's a wedding so we may have to uh, dance," Dan grimaced at the idea, he was not a good dancer.

"Yeah, well I'm the best man so chances are we're going to have to share a dance. Unfortunately, I'm crap at the best of times, so maybe we should...practice at least once?" He chuckled, he really was a terrible dancer. "Probably," Dan smirked wickedly, "Me too. This is going to be great,” he laughed. He wasn’t too worried really, it would be funny if nothing else. "After dinner, we'll practice," Phil decided, offering Dan the last piece of garlic bread, like a good fake boyfriend.

Dan took it and bit into it happily, "Okay," he mumbled around it, "What sort of music? Like a slow dance, so something mushy?" he asked curiously. Phil nodded, "Probably slow dance stuff yeah, so I mean how hard can it be really? We just hold on and sway around I think?" He ate the last few forkfuls of his meal. It wasn’t like they had to learn actual dance steps, they just need to look cute, and not fall over one another for like, what, 3 minutes? Should be easy enough.

Dan took a long gulp of his wine and nodded gently, "Okay, I think we can do that at least.” After they had both finished eating, he helped Phil clean up the table. It was the least he could do after Phil prepared and cooked the meal alone, from scratch. They cleaned up the plates, leaving out their glasses and the rest of the bottle of wine so they could finish it since they weren’t having any dessert.  
Dan moved over to the sound system and connected his phone, offering it to Phil so he could choose a song, he had helped Martyn make the playlist after all. Best man duties and all that. Phil took it from him with a smile, and flicked through the tracks, settling for 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran, it was secretly one of his favorites, the lyrics were beautiful. He smiled as the soft music began playing. Dan raised his eyebrow at the choice and shrugged, choosing not to question it. He stepped closer to Phil, unsure how to proceed.

“Has a nice message,” Phil said with a gentle shrug of his broad shoulders, answering the unasked question posed by Dan’s raised eyebrow. Dan smiled at that, somehow Phil always knew what he was thinking, even when he didn’t voice it. Phil stepped closer and took Dan's arms, putting them around his shoulders, and moving his own arms down to rest around Dan's waist. Dan tensed up as Phil stepped closer, but allowed himself to be put into position, "Hey, how come I'm the girl in this scenario?" Dan pouted playfully up at the black haired man.

Phil chuckled, "Fine you want to lead? You're taller anyway, as you keep reminding me." Phil swapped their arms so that Dan's were now looped around his hips, his own snaking up around Dan's neck. Dan shifted, "No, it’s fine I'll be the girl," he said softly, though he wouldn't meet Phil’s eyes as he shifted them back, not wanting to admit that the weight of Phil's hands on his waist was comforting and that he enjoyed having the older man guide him. "Since when do we follow society's rules anyway?" he smirked playfully instead.  
"That’s very true, fuck societies rules," Phil chuckled and wound his hands around Dan's waist again, bringing them a step closer together so it looked more believable. Dan gasped fakely, looking up at Phil. “Philip Michael Lester, did you just curse?” he teased, doing his best to keep a straight face. Phil rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he chuckled fondly. “Shut up, idiot,” he smiled warmly. "So now we just kind of..." Phil slowly swayed with Dan in his arms, moving around the room a little at a time.

Dan was tense at first, it felt odd to have Phil hold him like this, but not unpleasant. His heart was pounding, he hoped Phil couldn't feel it. ‘God I must be so unfit’, he thought, blatantly ignoring the alarm bells ringing in his mind at the warm, homely feeling he got from being in Phil’s arms. Slowly, he relaxed into the music and let it guide them. Phil could tell Dan was tense, he did his best to make him feel more comfortable. He started by leaving a little extra room between them, and moving slowly, making sure not to hold his waist too tightly. He was incredibly grateful Dan was doing this for him, so it was the least he could do. Slowly it worked and Dan relaxed, felt less awkward, this was okay, this was fine.  
It was then that Phil stepped on his foot, and Dan yelped loudly. it broke the tension and he laughed, leaning in closer. "Sorry!" Phil blushed red, "God, I'm so awkward," he chuckled and shook his head. Dan smiled and nodded softly, "You are," he agreed then rested his head on his shoulder "You spork," he said fondly, with a small, contented sigh. “That's me," Phil chuckled fondly in return, and closed the space between them, given Dan's new comfort with the situation. Dan let him, feeling Phil beginning to sway again and moving with him, it was a lot smoother this time. Dan felt his heart rate pick up again. God, what was wrong with him.

Phil felt strangely comfortable with this situation, was that normal? I mean he had his best friend wrapped in his arms, dancing to a romantic song and Phil was so at peace. He gently let his head rest on top of Dan's curls as they continued to sway through the rest of the song.

It was almost like Dan fell into a trance, the gentle, romantic song lulling him as he moved with Phil, soft and slow. It was when the song came to an end that he realized how intimate their position was, and Dan didn't want to move. He really didn't. He forced himself back, an awkward laugh falling from his lips, "Well, I think we'll be okay," he smiled, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I think we've got this," Phil said with an equally awkward laugh, as he subconsciously mirrored Dan’s gesture. "I think we'll be fine,” he smiled. There was a long moment before Dan turned away and headed for his room, throwing Phil a smile over his shoulder as he went. He was suffocating. He needed to get to his room for a bit, he needed to think and to clear his head. Phil smiled back and quickly turned off the music and cleaned up the glasses. He contemplated what to do before decided to go to his room out the way. He really hoped they could do this without it making things with them too awkward, deep down, he knew that everything was going to work out alright.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil meet the Lester family at the airport, so they can convince the family they are a couple, fly to the Bahamas. Their first day in the country sees them settle into their suite and spend time with the Lester family ahead of the next day’s wedding preparations, and the boys realize just how easy and comfortable the ‘boyfriend’ thing feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentons of sex

Dan was nervous, more nervous then he had ever remembered being. He wasn’t entirely sure why it was only Phil's family. He was already pretty much adopted by them, but that didn't stop the nerves. It was late that night when they would leave for the airport to meet the Lester’s, other less close family and friends would make their own way.  
"Hey, we're going to be fine, you know that my family adores you." Phil smiled reassuringly as he helped Dan pack his carry on. After their last flying trip, Phil had vowed to make sure Dan packed so he didn't forget anything, or almost blind himself from running so late. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to turn up to the wedding with a date wearing an eyepatch, but really he was worried for the younger man. His nerves were obvious, though unjustified, Phil’s family loved Dan.  
Dan sighed "I know, but what if it's different when they think we're a thing?" He asked, helping Phil by fetching things too far away for him to reach. Phil rolled his eyes, "They won't if anything they'll love you more. They've always secretly thought we were together anyway, I mean my mum hides it and insists she doesn't, but I know she does," he chuckled and packed everything Dan passed him neatly into the carry-on.

"I mean can you blame them?" Dan chuckled playfully, "How could you live with this perfect ass and not tap it?" Phil chuckled, and tilted his head, "Not really, it's like crack, once you find the perfect batch you can't quit it. How would you ever expect me to get any work done?" he winked playfully as he headed out into the hall to get own case.

Dan watched him leave with a smirk on his face. He really hoped their banter wouldn't be awkward after this, he would miss it a lot. "Come on then perfect ass, the cab is here,” Phil called from the hall, pulling on his jacket. Dan jumped up as Phil’s voice broke him from his thoughts, and he found himself biting his lip at the nickname. He grabbed his case and carry on bag from his bed, and followed Phil out of the apartment, less nervous than before.  
Phil loaded their cases into the boot of the taxi and got in beside Dan, asking for the airport and relaxing back into the seat. Dan looked out the window the whole time, the trip between their apartment and the airport a familiar one to them by this point. They had traveled so many times to various places, particularly with the tour. It wasn't a long drive, maybe forty minutes give or take, and as usual, they bantered back and forth lightly on occasion. But mostly, they were happy to simply enjoy each other's familiar, safe presence in silence.

When they arrived Phil led him inside and through the usual check-in procedures before they made their way to where everyone had agreed to meet up. Dan's heart sped up as they saw Phil's family, his mum dad, brother and soon to be sister-in-law stood patiently waiting for them. He swallowed deeply. It was Cornelia who spotted them first, seeming surprised for a moment before waving happily, causing all the family to turn and look in their direction. Once they were closer, Phil's mum tilted her head curiously, "Philip, I thought I told you to bring a date?" She huffed, seeming slightly miffed, "No offense Daniel, you know we all love to see you," she smiled at Dan warmly.

Phil pouted softly at being scolded by his mum right away. He brought his right hand up to show it linked with Dan's, their fingers softly curled around each other. "I did bring a date mum," he added shyly, his cheeks turning a rosy pink shade. Dan had to admit it was convincing, in fact, he felt his heart soar for just a moment before being pulled himself together, watching the shock pass over all their faces (except Martyn, who was grinning like a cat). Before he knew it Phil's mum was sweeping them both into a tight hug.  
“Oh my God! Finally! I knew you two would end up together, how could you not? You should see the way you stare at each other, really! The Same way these two do," she said warmly, gesturing to Martyn and Cornelia, who were holding each other lightly. Phil smiled, feeling his heart flutter. He wrapped his spare arm around his mum and hugged her close. "Muuuum," he whined, a blush creeping across his cheeks again.

Phil's dad came forward and slapped Dan on the back, he was grinning. "Always knew you’d end up part of the family," he winked before ruffling his son’s hair. "And you waited too long," he scolded with a light smile. "Congrats guys, I mean all you really needed to do to achieve this was have sex, you were pretty much there," Martyn said slyly with a shit-eating grin. Cornelia punched his arm, “We're so happy for you, is what he meant to say," she pulled Dan into a hug. Phil blushed bright red, cutely fidgeting on the spot. Were people really that convinced of them being a real couple before? "Don't be crass," he mumbled shyly in Martyn’s direction.

Martyn snorted, "It's true though, isn't it little bro?" It was a pointed comment, but Dan ignored it and hugged Cornelia back. "We should probably head to the plane," he said, nervous tremors still in his stomach. "I'm not so little," Phil narrowed his eyes, "I could kick your ass!" he added, taking Dan's hand once more as they turned, and headed for the departures gate. Dan saw the opportunity for a cheeky comment, and took it, despite not really knowing if it was true or not, "You’re definitely not so little," he smirked only for Martyn and Cornelia's ears, as the parents were walking ahead of them. 

Phil grinned smugly at the comment, even though he knew Dan was only playing along, he appreciated it. "See" he added smugly, leading Dan behind his parents, squeezing his hand as a silent thank you. Martyn raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, whilst Cornelia simply laughed. Dan squeezed his hand back, it felt strangely normal to hold his hand like this, comforting even, as he felt his nerves slowly disappear.

Phil led them both through the check-in process, handing over both of their passports and boarding passes, he didn't trust Dan not to lose them. "Here, let me," Phil smiled, and took both his and Dan's carry on bags from the conveyor belt, ushering him onto the plane. It didn't even occur to Dan that letting Phil look after his passport was weird, not at all. It just felt, normal. He stepped onto the plane with Phil and they took their seats. Martyn and Cornelia in front of them, and the parents in the two behind. Fuck, they were gonna have to be couply the whole plane ride.

Phil buckled up and smiled at Dan gratefully. "Thanks again bear," he leaned over and whispered quietly. Dan felt a shiver run up his spine at the sudden proximity, and a light gasp escaped him. Apparently, Phil's mum heard because she giggled behind them, causing Dan to blush. "You're welcome," he said quietly. "You wanna watch a movie?" He asked, lacing his hand into Phil's hesitantly.

Phil didn't register before he spoke that his breath was probably tickling across Dan's neck and the shell of his ear, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Yeah let's, you can pick," he curled his fingers around Dan's. Dan felt a funny flutter in his chest as Phil's fingers curled into his, he shouldn’t have drunk so much coffee earlier he was sure that was it. He chose a horror movie, and they both snuggled down to watch it.

Phil relaxed into his seat and snuggled down beside Dan as they watched the movie. Every so often he would feel Dan go tense, most likely frightened, and would find himself absentmindedly stroking his thumb across Dan's knuckles. Dan tried to stop the occasional desire to shriek. Every time he got frightened, Phil would comfort him by distractedly stroking his hand and it was both a blessing and a curse. He let himself relax into Phil, even as the movie ended and they put on another, less scary one.  
Phil let his head rest on the top of Dan's, which was now leaning on his shoulder, his nose buried in Dan's curls. He felt his eyes start to droop, the younger man drifting off whilst the film played out quietly in front of them. Phil wouldn't admit it, but it had been the best sleep he'd had in quite a while.

 

They were awoken by their chairs being shaken gently, it was one of the hostesses. She smiled at them, "Sorry to disturb you both, but the plane would be landing soon and you need to put your seatbelts on," she smiled warmly, before walking away and giggling with her friend, making ‘awh’ noises as they did.  
Phil rubbed his eyes, leaning over without thinking and fastening Dan's seatbelt for him, before fastening his one and settling back down. Dan yawned, stretching his arms out as Phil fastened his seat belt, breath catching as Phil's hand grazed his thigh, he shook his head, keep it cool Howell. He relaxed down into the seat, ignoring the sharp sense of disappointment when Phil’s hand moved into his own lap, as the plane came into land smoothly.

Once the plane had landed, the family collected their luggage and made their way to the hotel relatively quickly. The resort was stunning, Martyn has chosen well. Phil left Dan with his mum and Cornelia, while he went with his dad and Martyn to collect the room keys. He got out his booking confirmation, he'd printed it out beforehand, and handed it over, admiring the view. Phil was confident leaving Dan with them, they'd gone over most of what they could possibly ask regarding their relationship. They came up with a brief story of how they got together, not putting too much detail in as he knew Dan would be likely to get carried away and make something up when he was asked.  
Dan looked around the lobby in awe, “This place is gorgeous." Cornelia came up behind him, "It's beautiful, right? We took ages choosing it," she grinned proudly. Phil's mum spoke up too, "You should wait to see the rooms, they’re so romantic,” she added with a smile. "So, when did it happen then?" She asked conversationally, clearly desperate to know more about their romance.

Dan was surprised by the question (though he knew he shouldn't be), Phil’s mother had always thought the two of them would be perfect together. "Oh it was an accident really," he chuckled. "We got a little drunk and lonely and I came to the realization he's been there all along, you know? I was never really alone, not when Phil was always there. And it wasn't that big of a jump since we were already pretty much a married couple, and he's so perfect and everything," the words were slipping out and Dan wasn't sure whether he was lying by the end, he swallowed thickly. Shit. No. This couldn't be happening, he'd made himself stamp out those thoughts years ago.  
Both Phil's mum and Cornelia ‘awhed’ at once, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm glad my Phillip found someone like you Daniel, he won't admit it but I know he's wanted someone in his life for a while now, and I'm very proud that he finally came to senses and realized it should be you," she smiled and kissed Dan's head sweetly. Dan accepted the affection warmly, a slight pang of guilt in his chest at their sincerity. There was also the new crisis running through Dan's mind, now was not the time so he pushed it down for analysis after this whole thing was over. For now, he would enjoy the holiday.

Phil came back with the others and smiled brightly, eyeing the three of them. "What are you guys talking about? I trusted you with him, you didn't interrogate him did you?" Phil chuckled softly. Dan smiled shakily. "Not at all, just conversation," Phil's mum said innocently. Dan accepted Phil's arm over his shoulder gratefully, taking comfort from the presence of the older man. Yes. Think about it later, for now, this was nice.

Phil chuckled and smiled at them, "Well we have our keys, so I think Dan and I will go get unpacked.” Dan nodded at that and Phil's mum chuckled, "Okay boys, but we expect you to meet us here in three hours for dinner and chill time by the pool before bed," she smiled, "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow and other guests will start arriving soon.”  
"Yes mum," Phil chuckled and kissed her cheek then Cornelia's, getting both his and Dan's cases. Dan didn't even comment that Phil took his case, but Phil's dad did. "That's my boy, always the gentleman." Dan blushed then, laughing and agreeing as they walked away. Phil chuckled shyly and led Dan into the lift, pressing their floor. He felt butterflies rising in his stomach at how well his family was taking to their 'relationship', he looked over at Dan and smiled. He really appreciated him, he had always had always thought very highly of him and now to have him playing his boyfriend, it was special. Phil cursed himself mentally, he's pushed down those thoughts years ago, he couldn't have them bubble up now and ruining things.

Dan smiled back and let out a breath, "Wow, I feel like this should be harder," he commented shyly, "but I'm not complaining,” he corrected quickly, leaning into Phil subconsciously. "Me too, it feels oddly natural," Phil smiled, letting Dan lean into him, accepting the small touches in whatever way Dan would give them.  
Dan felt a shot of electricity run through him, Phil was right. It did feel natural like things were as they should be. He shook away the thoughts quickly. "Y-Yeah," he chuckled as the door pinged, then opened slowly at their floor.

Phil held Dan’s waist and led him into their room. He couldn't shake the feeling that things were suddenly different, not in a bad way, just different. He couldn't afford to be overthinking things, he had to make sure Dan was enjoying himself. And then there was the wedding. He made the decision to just see how things went, and deal with everything when he got home.

Dan tried not to think about Phil's hand on his waist, and tried to not to think about it being there despite no real reason for it, there was no one to see it. It felt nice, a pleasant pressure, and he wanted it to stay so didn't comment. He watched as Phil moved the cases inside and looked around. Phil tried to clear his mine, admiring the decor as he did, until his eyes landed on Dan.

Dan's eyes lit up as he took on the interior, it was beautiful. The walls were covered in bright colored splashes and there was a little kitchenette to one side leading out to a balcony. One entire wall at the back was glass, curtains pulled back to let the light flood the large room. It washed over Dan as he looked around, awe reflecting in his eyes. There was a door he assumed led to an ensuite. But the most defining feature of the room was the huge king size bed on a platform in the center. It was stunning, large and white with see-through curtains hanging around it. Dan stepped forward to stroke the sheets. All the furniture matched it but had bright splashes of color over them like someone had thrown a paintbrush randomly.

"It's stunning, isn't it? Do you like it? I thought you might like this one the best," Phil asked shyly, rubbing his neck as he watched the light reflect off Dan's eyes. He had been given a choice of the rooms beforehand and asked for this one specifically. He knew Dan was big on aesthetics and design, and he didn't really know why, but he wanted their room to be perfect. So he knew the second he saw pictures that this would be his favorite.

Dan grinned happily, "It’s so perfect.” He looked back at Phil and felt a sudden wave of adoration run over him, the desire to kiss him springing right to the front of his mind. He almost did, he felt his lips pursing slightly and he even edges a fraction closer. But he stopped himself. He couldn’t let his feelings resurface and complicate things, not now. "We should unpack," he smiled instead.

Phil smiled proudly, "Good, I'm glad you like it," he grinned. Every part of his mind was telling him to stride over and kiss Dan, to hold him and show him that he felt... something. He could have sworn that Dan was thinking it too, it was the perfect moment. He almost did it, until Dan changed the subject, so he tried to ignore the urge. "Yeah, sure," he smiled back with a nod. They unpacked quickly, practiced with the action after so much traveling. “How does a two-hour nap sound?" Dan suggested, stretching his arms above his head, his t-shirt riding up without his knowledge.  
Phil couldn't help it, his eyes traveled, (somewhat obviously), down Dan's body and rested on the small, pale patch of skin peeking out from his top. His skin looked so smooth. Wait, what? Where was that coming from? It had been years since Phil let himself think thoughts like that about Dan. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good actually," he nodded, rubbing his neck sheepishly.  
Dan wasn't blind, he saw the sudden hungry look in Phil's eyes as the traveled down his figure, it sent a shiver down his spine. Fuck, that wasn't fair, he couldn't do things like that. Dan didn't have the willpower. He groaned but didn't specify as to why instead losing his shoes and collapsing onto the bed. Phil blinked hard at the sound and sat on the edge of the bed as he removed his shoes. He could do this, right? He had at least some willpower, and it's not like Dan was interested in him like that. If he had been, then all those years ago he wouldn’t ha… he shook the thought from his head.

Dan watched him and fuck, he wanted to pull Phil to him. He wanted to make him feel good, make him want him. Dan blinked, well that was an unsubtle thought. He rolled so he was facing the window and closed his eyes, willing himself into sleep. Phil settled onto the bed on his own side, facing the opposite direction as he tried to calm himself, and rationalize what he was thinking. Maybe it was the heat. Yeah, that was it is, it was the heat getting to him. He knew Dan probably caught him checking him out like that, so he was probably groaning because he was annoyed, right? The more he thought it over, the more he started to overthink everything. Why wasn’t Dan interested?  
Dan drifted into sleep, unaware of the turmoil his friend was experiencing. When Phil realized that Dan had fallen asleep he was somewhat relieved, at least if he was annoyed or weirded out he wasn't bringing it up. Phil was grateful for that. He closed his eyes and got comfy, letting himself try and drift off into sleep. Thankfully, he did.

 

They were awoken by loud knocking an undetermined amount of time later. "Boys!! Come on, you're going to be late for dinner!" Martyn’s amused sounding voice came from the other side of their locked door. Dan sat up abruptly, "Shit!" He cursed as he reached over to shake Phil awake. Phil whined as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice husky from being asleep only seconds earlier.  
"We overslept!" Dan quickly scrambled up, straightening his clothes and grabbing his shoes from the rug beside the bed. That got Phil moving. "Oh crap," he jumped up and pulled on his shoes, flattening his hair and tugging his top back into place. "We're coming, just a second" he called towards the door.  
"You'd better not be," Martyn commented sarcastically, and seconds later they heard an ‘oomph’ sound as (presumably), Cornelia elbowed him in the stomach. Dan opened the door as the exited together into the hallway. "Don't be an ass, Martyn," Phil grumbled cutely, following Dan out and locking the door.  
Dan smiled at Phil, he was so adorable. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed his cheek. Phil smiled warmly at the kiss and touched his cheek, as they turned a little pink from the soft, affectionate action. Dan froze for a moment, shit, he just did that. He looked up at Phil, terrified the other would react negatively, but instead Phil blushed, touching his cheek and smiling. He really needed to pull himself together. Phil leaned over and took Dan's hand, following Martyn and Cornelia down to dinner.  
Once they had made their way to the table, Phil pulled out Dan's seat for him, making sure to tuck it under as he sat down, before taking his seat beside Dan and taking his hand again. He didn't know if it was the act, some feeling deep down, or just being out here with no immediate consequences to face, but he was finding it incredibly easy to fall into the role of boyfriend. Dan’s boyfriend.

Chat soon turned to the wedding, as Phil’s mum began to run over the schedule for the next couple of days with everyone. "The rehearsal is tomorrow evening, as most guests will have arrived by then. The wedding is one day after. Martyn and Cornelia will stay overnight, before leaving for their honeymoon in the morning. The rest of us have the rest of the week here to relax!" She smiled brightly.

 

The meal was delivered then, both had opted for the lasagna. Conversation dulled to a quiet chatter as the group ate, each of them suitably hungry after the long flight. Then it was time for dessert, something Dan would never pass up, pancakes. Dan took the toppings he'd need, and made both his and Phil's pancakes just how Phil liked them before handing them to him. They knew each other so well it was routine even in this strange environment.

"Thanks, baby," Phil smiled, the words slipping off his tongue naturally as he took the plate, his cheeks bearing a slight blush as he mentally kicked himself, he was supposed to be playing it cool. He quickly took his knife and fork and began to eat, using the delicious pancakes to stop anything else slipping out.  
Dan fumbled with his own plate at Phil's words, nearly dropping it. Fuck that sounded too good coming from Phil's mouth, he wanted to hear it again. "You're welcome Philly," he replied softly. Martyn raised an eyebrow at the two, he knew they weren't together, (Phil knew he would have to tell him, he would have gotten it out of him eventually), but that word slip had sounded so natural that his mother had awhed at them. He began to suspect something was up and made a mental note to question Phil about it when he next got him alone.

After a little while Phil got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom, so Martyn snatched up the opportunity, waiting a moment before following. He waited outside the bathroom in the quiet corridor for Phil to come out. Dan was oblivious, chatting away now with Phil's mum.  
Phil was so lost in his thoughts when he emerged from the bathroom, that he physically jumped when Martyn appeared. "Christ Martyn, you scared the shit out of me," he panted. Martyn grinned his usual cat-like grin, "You seem lost in thought little brother," he said matter of factly, blocking his escape with his body, "What's got you all tongue-tied, or should I say who?" he grinned knowingly.

"I was thinking about the food," he lied with a huff, trying to step around his older brother but with no success. "Nothing, and no one," he mumbled unconvincingly, "You know we're just friends.”  
Martyn snorted, "No, you drool in a completely different manner when it's food you’re thinking about,” he grinned, continuing to block Phil's path. "Oh, are you now? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like it, and I'm not even referring to it being an act Philip because I know lust when I see it. You can't keep your eyes off him, little brother, it's quite scandalous watching the way your mind is running scenarios through your head." Martyn hummed, he was teasing a little and he knew it, but it was too much fun.  
Phil huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm just thinking about how good a friend he is for doing this for me, that's all, it's platonic." He argued though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Martyn. "Even if I was, what's the harm in daydreaming, he doesn't think of me like that so it's not like I'm acting on it." 

Martyn laughed loudly, "First of all that's the biggest lie you have ever told me, probably the biggest you've told yourself too. You look at him like you want to eat him, little brother, the tension is unbearable! And do you seriously think he doesn't see you that way? Have you not seen the looks he sends you, the way he does things for you and follows you around like a lost puppy? He is smitten, even if he himself doesn't know it yet," Martyn smiled, "But I think he is beginning to, so just be careful little brother, or you could end up shattering both of your hearts and I don't want that." The last part was quiet and genuine, he pulled Phil in for a rare brotherly hug.

Phil huffed adorably like a pissed off teenager, he wasn't lying to himself, was he? There was incredible tension before, but Dan seemed to dismiss it. He mustn't have felt the same, right? "Well we had a moment earlier when he stretched and showed off some skin and I must have looked downright predatory and he didn't react. I just don't know what to do," Phil shrugged. "I will, I don't want to hurt anyone, or lose him." Phil hugging him back. He wouldn't admit it to that smug little shit, but he needed it.  
"Maybe he's just scared Phil," Martyn said kindly, taking on the true big brother demeanour, "Be gentle with him, ease him into the idea, he'll be yours before the week is up, I assure you," he squeezed one more time before turning to head for the bathroom. "Oh, and keep calling him pet names. He liked that little slip of yours earlier," he winked before disappearing inside. Phil smiled and headed back towards their table.

Dan turned and gave Phil a huge smile as he came back in, immediately shuffling closer when he sat back down beside him. "You were gone for ages," he whined quietly. Phil smiled back brightly, sipping his juice. "I know bear, sorry Martyn cornered me to talk about something for the rehearsal dinner," he brushed Dan’s curls out of his eyes.  
Dan’s smile softened, "Hmm what?" He asked, having missed Phil's words besides 'Bear', causing Cornelia to giggle at them. "Nothing, don't worry about it," Phil chuckled fondly. “Let's go to the pool!" Cornelia suggested as everyone finished eating, and Martyn returned, agreeing with her. "Yes it's too hot for this much clothing," he joked wiggling his eyebrows at Phil. Dan grinned, "Yes! Let's get our trunks!" He grabbed Phil’s arm and began to tug him out of the room. Phil's parents simply laughed softly, "we'll join you lot in a bit once we're finished."

Phil let himself be tugged along by Dan, finding it adorable how excited he was. “I’m going to get sunburnt, I hope you know this,” Phil chuckled playfully once they were inside their room. "I'll just have to make sure you are properly covered in suncream then," Dan said cheekily, grabbing his trunks out of his bag and making for the bathroom to change. "Yeah, you will." Phil grabbed his own trunks and stayed in the room to change, tossing the sun lotion onto the bed.  
Dan came out a moment later, black boardshorts on which came down to his knees and a black t-shirt, he was carrying a towel. Phil had changed into a pair of blue shorts and was just pulling his t-shirt over his head when Dan came in. "Jeez, knock first!" He joked, pulling it down. Dan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He threw a towel at him.  
Phil caught it and started applying the sun cream to any visible skin. Dan let him, before taking it and doing his own. "Come on, I'll do your back outside," Dan said impatiently, heading for the door.

They made their way down to the pool, it was mostly empty for now, as much of the hotel was rented by guests of the wedding who were arriving over the next couple days. Martyn and Cornelia were already there, so Phil led them over to where the couple was sitting on the sun loungers that was partially in the shade. Dan grinned as he came over, "That sun is intense," he commented.  
"It really is, I think I have a half hour before the skin literally melts off of my flesh. So I'm making the most of it," Phil whipped his t-shirt over his head, laying his towel on the lounger. Dan stared, he didn't mean to, but he did. His eyes trailed over Phil’s nearly naked frame breathlessly. Fuck, he wanted to touch. "You uh, w-want me to do your suncream?" Dan managed to ask.

Phil noticed the reaction, and it made him smile, it was the first real reaction he seemed to have gotten from the younger man. He bit his lip, releasing it after a second when he released he was biting hard and laced his tongue over where his teeth just were. ‘Remember what Martyn said, he might be scared, in other words, try not to devour him with your eyes.’ his brain supplied helpfully. "Yeah please, if you don't mind?" He asked, holding the bottle out to Dan, turning his back to face him.

Dan watched Phil catch his lip between his teeth, mesmerized. He didn't hear Phil for a moment, until Martyn kicked him softly in the shin, snorting. "Uh, yeah okay," he nodded and took the bottle. Phil smiled, and cheekily flexed what muscles he had, as he waited for Dan to apply the lotion. Honestly, he was kind of excited to feel Dan's hands on his skin. Dan gulped watching Phil's back ripple lightly, before squirting the lotion onto his hand and putting the bottle to one side. He stepped forward and stared at the small of his back, slowly working his way up, massaging the muscles as he went. Phil's breathing hitched, his eyes falling closed as he allowed himself to daydream, just a minute.  
Dan worked Phil’s muscles deeply, spreading the lotion and working the knots out of Phil's back before dragging his nails down gently. He wasn't sure he could get away with that, but the temptation had been too great. Phil sucked a sharp breath through his teeth, a subtle but clear sign he liked it. Had Dan really just done that on purpose? Was it possible Dan felt something similar to what he was feeling?

Dan heard the intake of breath and his confidence increased, Phil hadn't stopped him. He worked his palms lower until they were dangerously close to the top of Phil's shorts. Phil clearly felt it, because Dan head another sharp intake of breath. He paused before drawing his nails gently up Phil's spine back to his neck. Phil was pretty sure now, Dan was definitely doing this on purpose.

Dan removed his fingers reluctantly, "All done!" He said cheerfully, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. Phil pouted at the loser of contact. "Thanks, babe," he smiled affectionately, rolling his neck as he sat on the edge of his lounger. Dan shuddered at the pet name. "No problem, Philly," he said quietly as he sat on the lounger next to him as Phil lay down comfortably.  
Dan didn't lay back, instead, he slid his shirt over his head and jumped into the water quickly, partly out of self-consciousness, and partly from the heat. He stayed under water a while and let it cool his skin. Phil admired Dan's frame in the brief time he had before Dan jumped into the water, allowing himself to push up on his elbows and watch him. He figured he would be swimming and wouldn't catch him.

Dan snuck a glance back at the other end of the pool and felt a thrill run through him as he noticed Phil watching him intently. He couldn't help but show off a little, running his hands through his wet hair and pushing it back, before turning to swim back towards Phil, an idea in his mind.  
Phil's eyes followed Dan's fingers through his hair. He had seen Dan do the simple action countless times, why was it this time suddenly stirring up other feelings? He watched curiously as Dan began swimming in his direction. What was he up to?  
Dan ducked down under the water and swam to the edge of the pool, where Phil was, before springing up suddenly, splashing water as hard as he could over Phil with a laugh before retreating further into the pool to hide. Phil let out a loud, squeal followed by a laugh as he jumped up. "Okay, now you've done it," he gave Dan a joking warning as he dived into the pool after the younger boy.

Dan laughed and tried to swim away, so Phil and swam after him. They playfully chased each other around for a few minutes, until Phil lurched forward and caught Dan in his grasp, chuckling triumphantly. "Nice try Daniel, you're so dead!" he laughed with a joking tone. Dan squeaked, then began giggling as he squirmed in Phil's grasp, being pulled against his chest under the water.  
Phil let him wriggle, keeping his grasp loose enough that he could move but not so loose that he could escape yet, laughing happily in response to Dan's giggles. Dan stilled and pouted, then grinned slyly and pushed back more solidly into Phil, shocking him, before breaking free when Phil dropped his grasp. His expression was one of half smirk and half shock, one he wasn't able to change before Dan caught a glimpse of it.  
Dan smirked at the expression on Phil's face, a sudden burst of confidence running through him, “What's wrong Philly?" He purred, still moving back in the water. "Nothing," Phil chuckled softly, the small blush breaking on his cheeks betraying him as he moved forward after him. 'Sure" Dan smirked, stopping to let Phil approach him. He wasn't sure what had come over him but suddenly he wanted Phil closer, and it was for Cornelia's sake, as they were watching. At least that's what he told himself.  
Phil's mum and Dan appeared then, taking the empty sun loungers. Phil didn't seem to notice as he had his back to them, his breath hitching as he realized just how close he got to Dan. Dan hadn’t continued moving backward, so now there was barely any room separating the two of them.  
Dan heard the catch in Phil's breath and a shock of electricity shot through him. He floated gently, the water only seems to draw him closer, eyes flickering immediately from the poolside to Phil's face.  
Phil took Dan’s hips and leaned in, not thinking much and just pressing his lips against Dan’s. He felt like it was right like it fit. And besides, Cornelia was watching so if Dan didn't respond then he would be able to pass it off, say he was keeping up the act.  
Dan's eyes widened as Phil leaned in, his heart began to pound harder in his chest, his eyes falling closed as Phil finally, finally, kissed him. It was soft, hesitant, clearly, Phil was unsure. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed back more solidly.

Once Phil felt Dan wrapping his arms around him he felt more confident, Dan was okay with it. He moved his arms around the younger boy's waist and kissed him a second time, with a little more pressure behind it. Dan lips parting just a little, an invitation, humming contently when Phil let his tongue slip past Dan's open lips.  
Dan melted into the kiss, it didn't quite progress to full making out but it was pretty damn close and a small noise escaped Dan's throat before he could think to stop it. Suddenly they were both splashed with the cold water as Martyn laughed off to the side of them, "Cool it off boys, there are parents watching," he snorted. Phil was annoyed, he’d been lost in the moment, inching closer, only to have the mood completely crushed by Martyn. "Jeez Martyn," he gasped, splashing water back up towards him.  
Dan was blushing, he felt too hot all of a sudden, looking sheepishly up at Phil's parents as Phil tried to get at Martyn. Phil released his tight grasp on Dan, splashing him with the cold water to break the tension. “Yeah Dan, cool off,” he teased playfully. Dan jumped when Phil splashed him and spluttered, "Hey!" He laughed before splashing back, strange atmosphere broken. At least for now.

 

For a few hours they either went swimming or lounged in the sun and before they knew it the sun was beginning to set, leaving the air a little cooler. Phil climbed out of the pool using his towel to somewhat dry his wet body, rubbing it gently over his slightly red skin.  
Dan tried not to watch, tried not to think about what it would be like to do it for him, and instead opted to do the same. It was getting late and had been a long day. Phil rubbed his neck and slung his towel across his arm, seeming to read Dan’s mind, as he always did. "I think we should go get changed, it's starting to get chilly and it’s been a long day of traveling," he smiled sweetly. Dan finished drying but kept his own towel wrapped around himself, grabbing his shirt. Phil's mum nodded in agreement, “We should all retire to our rooms really," she suggested, "Tomorrow will be very busy!"  
"Alright then," Martyn said, ruffling Phil's hair, "Don't tire Dan out too much little brother," he grinned, earning another punch from Cornelia and a snort from Phil's father. Dan blushed looking down, the very thought sent a strange thrill through him. A growing part of him was starting to, he really wants that.  
Phil blushed at both Martyn and his dad, "Guys, come on," he whined, hoping it would deter them from any further comments. Dan managed to squash his own thoughts down, though the blush remained, "Goodnight everyone," he said, trying to keep his strange mood out of his voice as he led the way back into the hotel. "Goodnight," Phil followed behind Dan. There was a strange mood between them, although really there had been all day.

They walked to the room in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but there was an odd tension about it that there hadn't been for many years. Not since…  
Dan's foot tabbed nervously in the elevator. He was just tired, it had been a long day and this strange behavior was confusing him, that was all. Phil got in beside. Dan walked to the door of their room and waited for Phil to unlock it, his hands fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Phil let Dan in ahead of him, rubbing his neck as he followed him inside and closed the door with a click.

The click seemed loud in Dan's ears and he quickly made his way to the bathroom, collecting everything he would need on the way. He shot Phil a nervous smile before closing the door and leaning against it with a loud exhale. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He went about his shower quickly, figuring Phil would want it sooner rather than later. He dried and changed quickly, hair trickling wet drips down his neck and into the cloth, but he barely noticed.  
Phil gathered his stuff and for a shower and let his eyes wander over Dan. He swore he wouldn't stare at the image of his best friend fresh out of the shower like that, little water droplets running down his neck, he couldn't stop himself.

Dan made brief eye contact with him, then looked away quickly as he realized Phil was staring, idly wondering why. He sat down on the bed to dry his hair, a small smile on his face, making him stare like that made Dan’s chest warm. When he was done, he stretched out on top of the covers and waited for Phil. It only now really occurred to him that they'd be sharing a bed. It shouldn't be a big thing, not really, but for some reason, the idea sent his heart racing.

Dan listened to the sounds of the shower, feeling a sleepy sensation wash over him, but he didn't sleep yet, just stared at the ceiling, thinking. Things were changing, and fast. But the scariest thing was that he liked it. A lot. The way Phil looked at him made his mouth water, that kiss they had shared had been charged with electricity. Dan's head automatically turned to look as Phil stepped out. Eyes following the slight v of his hips as his trousers hung low, he swallowed and forced himself to look up at Phil's face, but he was already thinking. Thinking about how he wanted to kiss down the slopes of his hips, leave marks there, taste the skin. He shook his head, his body already starting to respond to his thought pattern, and forced himself to think of something else.

"Are you okay sharing?" Phil asked somewhat shyly, biting his lip as he came over to the bed. Dan blinked at the question, his mind had been elsewhere, 'Down in the gutter' his inner voice grumbled but he ignored it. "Y-Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Phil's heart jumped at the response, he'd been letting his mind drift to not so clean places and he was worried he would say no. "Good, I don't know actually," he chuckled deep in his throat, rubbing his neck.  
Dan watched him for a moment before standing up and pulling him into a hug. Everything was so confusing right now and honestly, he needed his friend. He hugged him tight before letting go and walking to his side of the bed and climbing in.

Phil hugged back warmly, the same gesture reminding him why Dan was here. He was doing something huge for Phil, he needed to remember that. He wanted Dan to have fun.  
Dan contemplated turning to face Phil but decided against it. He was already painfully aware of how close they were. "Night Philly," he said quietly, before allowing himself to finally drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Bear," Phil smiled, settling into the covers and finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Dan and Phil’s first full day in the Bahamas, and its all systems go. With guests arriving from all sides of the Lester family, and the rehearsal dinner looming, its a day that test the emotional strength of both boys. Feelings are hurt, realized and confessed, and the two boys find the perfect way to destress after the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains:  
> Mild smut  
> Homophobic characters

Dan woke up reluctantly, he’d had a better night's sleep than he remembered having for ages, and put it down to the comfy hotel bed. That was until he registered the solid pressure against his back, a set of arms wrapped firmly around his waist, and a warm hand splayed on his stomach under his t-shirt. Then there was the slow rise and fall of breathing against his back and the light puffs of air over his neck. He froze up, Phil must have grabbed him in the night.  
By the time Dan had registered their new position, Phil had woken up and realized that he was wrapped around Dan. Instead of moving, he chanced his luck and stayed, his hand splayed across Dan's soft stomach.

Dan relaxed slowly. It felt nice, and Phil was asleep (or so he thought at least) so he sighed and settled back into him more firmly, enjoying feeling warm and feeling protected and comforted by Phil’s presence. Phil nuzzled his face into Dan's neck, and Dan let out a content little hum, this was nice, he liked it. He found himself hoping that Phil would hold him again tonight.   
Just as Dan allowed that thought to surface, there was a loud knock on the door. “Time to get up lovebirds!" It was Martyn, Dan could hear smugness in his voice. Phil groaned and threw a pillow at the door, it gave a soft thud against the heavy wood, a silent ‘Go away.’ warning for Martyn. He was so glad only he had a key for this room. "Guess you did get tired out then," Martyn responded cheekily, "Breakfast is in half an hour, hurry if you want food," he added and left.

Phil mumbled something in response to Marytn, and brought Dan closer into his chest, sneaking both hands around onto Dan's stomach. Dan jumped at the additional contact, but allowed it, "We should get up," he mumbled, ignoring the fact that this should be weird. Why wasn’t this weird?  
"But I don't want to," Phil grumbled softly, tracing small circles on Dan's stomach with his fingertips. Dan took a sharp breath, oh God, he really shouldn't do that. He willed his body to behave for once. "Hmmmm but food," he argued weakly, no real desire to get up. "You hungry?" Phil whispered in his husky morning voice, tracing his fingers over the skin of his hips and back. Dan pushed into the touch, he shouldn't be encouraging it but he just couldn't help it, "Something like that," he whispered, suggestive tones faint but there. "What's the something then?" Phil murmured against the shell of Dan’s ear, feeling Dan push into the touch softly and picking up on the suggestive tones.  
Dan's breathing picked up and he felt a blush spread up his neck. His body was responding even to this slight touch. He didn't answer, just rocked his hips slightly back into the older man. Phil's breathe caught in his throat a little when he felt Dan rock back into him, had he meant that or was it an accident? The room was silent other than their breathing, the atmosphere was charged, buzzing with the hint of their suggestions.

Dan swallowed, Phil's hand had dropped dangerously low and that combined with the slight friction he got when he pushed back meant his body was responding, fast, too fast. He needed to get up now or he wasn't going to be able to without Phil knowing exactly where his mind was. Thankfully he was helped when his stomach growled loudly and broke the tense silence. "That means time to get up," He said as lightly as he could manage and slipped out of Phil's grip, grabbing the first clean clothes he found before running for the bathroom.  
Phil's face went bright red, quickly getting up and dressed. He was suddenly worried he’d had made Dan feel uncomfortable, he could have sworn that Dan had felt the same way he did. He guessed it was probably a good thing that Dan rushed off, as his body was betraying him dangerously fast these days.  
In the bathroom, Dan fell back against the door, 'grandma, grandma, grandma' he muttered, desperate to distract himself from the scene in the bedroom. He could have sworn he'd felt Phil behind him, and the blush on his cheeks deepened. "Fuck," he whimpered, forcing himself to get dressed and do his teeth before finally opening the door and stepping out.

Phil had pulled on his clothes, purposely choosing to pull on some baggy joggers, a desperate attempt to cover the problem he was trying to will back down in his boxers. He was running his fingers through his hair trying to pull it into place when Dan came back.  
Dan walked in, dumping his PJs on the slowly growing pile, and glancing nervously at Phil. The other was wearing joggers and Dan frowned, he never did that in public. "Joggers?" He asked, question in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, I thought they might be easier for running about in today," Phil lied, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Think I should change? I brought skinnies." Dan watched him, tilting his head. Phil was lying, they were very good at picking up on that from each other by now. Dan wondered why, only for his mind to suggest something very dirty and he blushed, surely not? "No, no it's fine you look great it just surprised me is all.”   
"Thanks, Phil blushed, "So um, you want anything to eat?" He asked innocently. ‘You,’ Dan's inner voice answered the question without a second thought and Dan nearly choked. "Let’s go down and see what they have," He suggested, god this whole situation was stressful (in the best way).  
"Yeah, let's go," Phil rested his hand on Dan's lower back, leaving it there the whole way down in the lift, and into the dining area. Dan said nothing about the pressure on his back, accepting it without quarrel 

Phil’s family were there already at the table when he and Phil arrived. Phil smiled at them as he once again pulled out Dan's chair and tucked it under once he sat, before taking his own seat. They ordered waffles this time, which was delivered almost immediately.  
They ate happily whilst Phil's mum listed the people turning up today, "And your uncle will be here later tonight," She smiled warmly, "The rooms are all sorted but the ceremony room needs more decorating along with the reception area, which I hope you both will help with," She directed at Dan and Phil, "It's on the beach so should be lots of fun!”

Phil grinned, "Yeah, of course, that's no problem! I’m sure Dan is happy to help, I mean he's practically family," He grinned, eating his waffles hungrily. Dan blushed at the comment, especially when Phil's mum grinned slyly, leaned forward in her chair and asked, "Oh yes Philly, he is, so when are you going to make him actual family hmm?"   
Phil was in the middle of a mouthful of waffle when his mum decided to spring that question on him, resulting in him choking on his food and coughing little pieces of waffle into his napkin. Phil's father and Brother were laughing hard at their reaction, but his mum was still leaning forward expectantly, "You can't fool me, Philip, you two are hopelessly in love, have been for years, I see things!" She grinned.

"Mum, please, stop,"Phil choked out, his cheeks flushing red. "This is not breakfast conversation," he tried his best to put an end to the questions. "Hmmm you're right, it's a dinnertime conversation." She smiled wickedly and went back to her food. "Me, I’m just surprised they made it down to breakfast at all this morning!” Martyn said with a cheeky grin, winking at Phil. Phil rolled his eyes playfully at his mum, then huffed at Martyn. "Nothing happened Martyn," He grumbled, the disappointment clear in his voice.  
Dan looked up in surprise had Phil really wanted something to happen? He looked down at the table, suddenly lost in thought. "As if," Martyn snorted and went back to eating after a smack in the arm from both Cornelia and his mother (He seemed to be getting a lot of those recently). "I don't what to hear what they have been up to Martyn," his mum laughed. Dan blushed harder, he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Okay so, who's doing what today?" Phil asked as he attempted to change the subject. Dan relaxed slightly, bless his soul. Unfortunately he knew this would have to be addressed again later, he couldn't just ignore it.  
"You and Dan will be working on the beach to set up the arch and everything, some hotel staff, and dad will help you," his mum answered, apparently she and the other two would deal with the reception area and greet the guests as they arrived.

 

They all finished soon after and Dan and Phil were led by Phil's dad down the beach, chatting quietly as they went. They spent until midday there, helping make the place look perfect. Just as they were finishing off Phil's mum came and fetched them, "Come and get some lunch! It looks perfect, well-done boys!" She hugged them, then kissed her husband, her eyes flickering over to them almost expectantly.

Phil blushed at his mum's persistence and held Dan's hip, leaning in naturally and kissing him. Dan had been expecting it this time so he met him midway, kissing back softly as Phil took immediate control. It was a sweet kiss, and brief, as Phil pulled away faster than Dan would have liked and he found himself following his lips.  
Phil noticed Dan follow his lips when he pulled away, so turned and took Dan's hips properly, eagerly pulled him in for a second kiss. Dan groaned, sliding his hands around Phil’s neck and pulling him closer and allowing Phil access to his mouth, forgetting completely that they were being watched.

Phil was a little shocked, but wound his hands around Dan's hips and kissed him deeper, letting his tongue slip in and explore his mouth. After an indeterminable amount of time, Dan pulled away (reluctantly) to breath. His cheeks were flushed and his was heart beating fast, resting his forehead gently against Phil's. It took a moment for him to remember that Phil's parents were here, and that was the whole reason for this little...whatever this was. But when he glanced over, they were no longer there. He had been so caught up in the moment, he hadn't even noticed them leaving. Phil breathed heavily, leaning his head on Dan's as he stroked Dan's hip absentmindedly with his thumb.

"If your parents weren't convinced before, they are now," Dan said quietly. The sun was high in the sky above them, and they could hear the gentle sound of the surf. "Definitely," Phil whispered. "What are you wanting to do now?" Dan looked up, Phil’s eyes directed at his face, fuck his knees were weak, his eyes were so pretty.  
He licked his lips and opened his mouth to answer when he was suddenly interrupted, "Oi lovebirds! Get up here, you have guests to meet," Martyn yelled from the top of the hill the hotel sat on. The little atmosphere they had built shattered once again by Martyn. Phil cursed Martyn under his breath and took Dan's hand. "Come on bear, let's go," he linked their fingers.

Dan smiled back, that warm feeling running through him again as he let Phil lead him up the hill to meet his brother. "Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Martyn asked innocently, flashing Phil a knowing look Dan didn't understand. "Yes actually," Phil huffed simply, slapping the back of Martyn’s head. "Who are we greeting?"Dan watched the brothers with a smile, letting Phil lead him as they made their way back to the hotel "Granny and Grandad are here, both sets." Martyn replied.  
"Okay, we'll go see them," Phil chuckled, wrapping his arm around Dan's hips. Phil felt strange, but not in a bad way and he didn't want it to stop. Dan leaned into the touch, it made him happy, and it wasn't for Martyn’s benefit since the other knew their secret. However, Dan was starting to wonder which was the real lie. The lines were becoming awfully blurry, but for once he wasn't scared because he had Phil to help him through.

Once they were back in the hotel lobby, Phil led Dan over to greet his grandparents, slightly nervous as he kept Dan to his side. This set of Phil’s grandparents were those from his mother’s side of the family, he loved them dearly. They were lovely, and greeted Phil with warm smiles and even warmer hugs, before commenting on how grown up he looked. Then they turned to Dan, “And who is this handsome lad then?" His grandfather asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.  
"This is my boyfriend, Dan," Phil smiled proudly, a bright glint in his eyes. "Or Daniel if you prefer," he smiled, knowing his grandparents were pretty traditional when it came to names, often calling him Phillip.

His grandmother cooed, "Oh Philip this is wonderful! I'm so glad you finally found someone!" She hugged him, and his grandfather laughed. "How'd you catch this one? He's way out of your league," he commented slyly, winking. Dan blushed at the compliment and gave an awkward little smile. The complete acceptance they were showing was not something he usually got from people around their age, and honestly, it was refreshing.

"Thanks, grandma," Phil blushed and cuddled her, turning to his grandfather, "God knows. I'm very lucky, he's a real catch." Dan's blush only deepened, until said grandmother suddenly engulfed him in a hug too It surprised him, but he hugged back regardless. She pulled him in closer so that her head was on his shoulder.  
"I haven't seen our Philip look this happy since he was a child," she whispered in his ear, "I can tell he loves you very much, so look after him for me." She pulled back, smiling and Dan found himself nodding. "O-Of course," he promised, for a moment forgetting this whole relationship was fake.  
Phil cutely pouted at them, "What are you saying?" He whined, squeezing Dan's hip and rubbing small circles on it. Dan smiled as they both grinned at his boyfriend slyly, breaking out into giggles. He froze, he wasn't meant to refer to Phil like that in his own private thoughts. There was no time to think about this right now, later he would analyze how perfectly the word rolled off his tongue.

His grandparents left them for now, wandering off to speak to someone else. Dan had no doubts they’d be back to ask them invasive questions later, however. They were safe for now at least. Martyn approached them with the second set of Phil’s grandparents, but he seemed hesitant in his steps like he didn’t really want to introduce them. "You okay Martyn?" Phil asked with concern, sensing how hesitant he was. "Yeah, it's just been... A while since they've seen you and there are certain things-" he glanced at Dan, "-they still don’t accept," he managed to get out the warning just in time, as the pair came up behind him, bright smiles on their faces.  
Phil thanked Martyn and turned to his grandparents, smiling brightly at them. "Hello," he said politely. His smile was there, but Dan could tell it wasn’t genuine, not like it just had been when talking to the others. Dan was suddenly much more nervous, he knew where this was going. He pulled away from Phil slightly, even though all he wanted to do was curl up closer to him where it felt safe. "Hello Philip, my haven't you grown! We haven't seen you since you were sixteen," his grandfather said, initially taking the lead in the conversation when no one else spoke up.

"Hi grandad, I have. It has been a long time, how are you?" He smiled politely, pulling Dan softly and protectively back to his side. He needed him there right now, the presence of the younger man comforted him. Dan was surprised when Phil pulled him closer, and he watched his grandmother's eyes land on him, "Who is your friend dear? I thought your mother told you to bring a girl along?" she asked, still looking at Dan, who was suddenly terrified. "No, my mother asked me to bring a date, this is my date. This is my boyfriend Dan, Dan these are my grandparents," Phil smiled politely as he introduced them.  
Dan heard Phil's words and froze, watching almost in slow motion as their expressions changed to ones of shock, and then anger. They clearly did not want him there. He almost whimpered but managed to stay quiet, his legs shaking with nerves. "H-Hello," he managed, the fear clear in his voice.  
Phil felt his fear and held Dan closer, supporting his weight with his arms gently. He refused to let Dan be frightened, he had no reason to be. Martyn was hanging nearby suddenly, watching carefully, protectively, even. He’d seen Dan shrink into himself, but Phil seemed to be on top of it for now.  
"Oh," his grandmother practically spat the word, "I thought you were, over that little phase you went through when you were sixteen," she said, disgust clear in her voice and in her eyes as she looked at Dan.

Dan shrank away as if trying to hide from the inevitable confrontation that was stirring. Phil spoke up then, "My sexuality is not a phase, it has never been, it's who I am. It's also the reason that you haven't seen me in 14 years and missed the majority of my growing up, and my achievements. You put your outdated beliefs, and your homophobia before your grandson," he stated simply, pulling Dan close protectively, his voice unwavering.  
Dan watched in awe as Phil talked, how was he so brave? Dan always ran away whenever he was confronted with such things. He chose to listen to the kind words of his subscribers instead, though he had never confirmed anything about his sexuality, he still always received words to that effect.  
Phil rubbed Dan's hip and smiled at him with a fond gaze. He felt the need to defend not only himself, but Dan, and anyone else who faced prejudice like that. He knew Dan usually shrunk away from comments, but he wouldn't. He would defend them on his behalf.  
A flickering of guilt went through his grandfather’s eyes, but his grandmother only seemed angrier, "How dare you blame your sins on us!" She yelled, "You cannot keep this thing," she gestured at Dan, "Find a girl, you disgusting boy!"

"Again, my sexuality is not a sin, and I'm not blaming my so-called ‘sins’ on you. I'm saying you're bad grandparents, hell, you are bad people," he stated calmly and matter of factly. "Dan is not a thing, he's a person, he's a boy. And he's mine. I will not find a girl because I don't want a girl. I like guys, and Dan is pretty far from disgusting," his voice was raised slightly now, as anger and hurt started to bubble in his stomach.  
Martyn was moving closer, an irritated expression on his face, "I think you'll find that 'thing' is way more a part of my family than you two," he snarled, surprising them both. Dan looked at him with wide eyes, "He has been there, making my brother the happiest I've ever seen him, for eight years and hopefully longer, so you will not say one more negative thing about Dan, or so help me I will univite you from this wedding!” He said firmly.

Their eyes widened, and Phil’s grandmother addressed Martyn, her voice ice cold, "You will do no such thing! He does not deserve a place in our family! He is a disgrace, and Philip might be saved if we remove him!" She said, her anger only growing. Phil’s grandfather stayed quiet, he said nothing in their defense but he did now look conflicted.  
Phil's arms wound protectively around Dan, as he looked gratefully at his brother for protecting them. "He deserves more of a place in our family than you two do, you disowned me when I was 16 because I’m gay. He is not a disgrace, you are a disgrace," Phil spat, "I don't want to be 'saved', I want to be with Dan and that’s not going to change. He makes me happy, he's my boyfriend and we have a very happy life together doing anything that I would with a girl, so you can just stop trying."   
Dan’s head was racing. On one hand, he was scared. The whole room was staring at them, and Phil's grandmother looked like she was plotting his murder. On the other, Dan felt his heart soar at Phil's words. That warm feeling swelled in his chest and filled him to the brim. Fuck. He really really liked Phil. The thought hit him like a truck, though it shouldn't have been a surprise. Deep down he knew it wasn't a surprise, not really. He had always known.

"Excuse me, I need a moment," Phil grumbled as politely as he could, unwinding his arms from Dan and stomping out of the room. All of his emotions were swarming haphazardly in his head. He was angry and hurt, but he also finally had the realization that he really meant those words. He loved Dan. The thought felt like a kick in his stomach, he was overjoyed and terrified all at once.

Phil fled down the corridor and outside towards the beach, his brain going a mile a minute. He was shaking slightly as he stomped across the warm sand, little puffs flying around his feet. He looked around looking for a place to go, running his hands through his hair.  
Dan understood his need to leave he really did, but he suddenly found himself alone in front of Phil’s homophobic grandparents. Thankfully, before they had time to murder him, a strong hand landed gently on his shoulder and he looked back to find Phil's dad smiling at him warmly, before turning a cold eye to those in front of him. "Mother, father, I think you'd better come with me. I'll show you to your room and explain a few thing to you," He looked angry, but squeezed Dan's shoulder gently. He looked at Dan, and spoke in a much softer tone, "Go after him Dan, he needs you right now." He squeezed Dan’s shoulder again before releasing him.  
Dan saw Martyn nod in agreement, and gesture to the corridor the other had fled down, winking at him and mouthing ‘Good luck’. Dan turned and ran down the corridor, suddenly desperate to reach Phil, to make sure he was okay.

Dan was at least a couple minutes behind him, but he was running, fast. He saw Phil down on the beach and flew down the hill. His shoes filled with sand and his run slowing when he reached the beach, "PHIL!" he called, hoping the other could hear him.  
Phil could have sworn he heard his name being called, so he stopped and took a look around. He was fully prepared for someone to be behind him, waiting to scold him for his outburst, his mind already forming an apology. To his surprise, instead, he saw Dan, hurtling across the sand towards him.  
Dan crossed the sand and launched himself at Phil, throwing himself into the older man’s arms. Phil stumbled back slightly with the shock, but he caught him with surprising grace and held him carefully, not wanting to let him fall.

Dan snuggled into his neck, burying his face in the warm skin there, "I'm so sorry Philly, if I didn't come this wouldn't have happened," He found himself saying, eyes watering up. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's back, holding him tight. "Daniel James Howell, don't you dare apologize! You did nothing wrong, I want you here. You gave me the courage to tell them off, to stand up for myself. To stand up for us," he soothed, rubbing Dan's back. 

Dan looked up at Phil with his vision blurry, and he was talking before he could think. "How are you so goddamn perfect?” He reached up and gently stroked Phil’s cheek, “And how have I never noticed until now?" He added the last part in a whisper, although it wasn't entirely true, he'd always known Phil was perfect.  
"I'm not perfect Danny, far from it!" He chuckled, brushing Dan’s curls back. "I'm sorry if I was rude before, or you didn't like my outburst." Dan leaned into the touch, "Phil what you did was ridiculously brave, I’m so proud to have you," he smiled, though he didn't realize what he had suggested until he said it.  
"You think?" Phil blushed, "Y-You are?" He bit his lip hard. Dan hadn’t said it outright, but he didn’t need to. Phil knew what he was saying, and it meant everything to him. Dan couldn't think of what to say, at a loss for words for the first time in his life. Then he let a small laugh escape him, "Of course I am as if I ever wasn't," he smiled softly. Then he leaned in, and kissed him. He poured everything he could into it, to make Phil understand.

"I feel the same way," Phil whispered softly, kissing back and cupping Dan's face, pouring everyone one of his clouded emotions into that one kiss. “I always have.”   
Dan sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and sliding up against him, suddenly very content. When they parted he let out a breathy laugh, “I didn't realize how long I’ve been craving that," he said softly, playing with the hairs at the base of Phil's neck. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s hips and held him carefully, very aware that he was holding the younger boy up, but also very comfortable with the situation. "Me either, it's funny how sometimes you just, realize.”   
Dan smiled and kissed him again, just because he could. "Does this mean we won't be lying to your family anymore? Because I was starting to feel guilty,” Dan whispered, his heart beating faster than he thought it ever had. Phil took Dan’s face in his hands, "Yes." He was happy, and content. He and Dan had something special, he had to let himself explore this.

Phil bit his lip softly when they pulled away, gently brushing back a few of Dan's curls that had fallen into his eyes. "Are you okay with that?" Dan smiled warmly, "More than okay," and leaned into Phil’s touch. "Good," Phil whispered and dived in to kiss Dan's lips the second that the word left his mouth.  
Dan made a muffled sound of shock at the sudden action but quickly relaxed into it with a hum of contentment. Phil softly stroked his hair and pulled back again to admire him. Dan was so beautiful. The younger man blushed under the attention, so Phil let Dan down onto his feet softly, taking his hand. "Thank you for being there for me, I'm usually so polite, but they just, they get to me," he said quietly, looking as Dan lifted his chin with a smile. "You were so brave, they were out of line Philly, I'll always be there for you," he promised.

"Thank you. I like to be positive, I mean I'm comfortable with who I am but it's just, they're my grandparents you know?" He shrugged softly, looking up at Dan's eyes and relaxed into the warm, chocolate brown gaze. "I know you will, and I'll always be there for you."  
Dan's heart swelled, a soft smile spreading on his face as he stroked Phil's cheek. "Let's go back, the others will still want to greet you and your family must be worried," Dan suggested, squeezing Phil's hand. Phil nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice," he linked their fingers and led them back along to the main room.

 

When they got back the room was calm. The grandparents and Phil's dad were still nowhere to be seen. However Phil's mum rushed up to them the moment she saw them, "Oh thank god, are you two okay? I'm so sorry, we should have predicted this but we thought they would at least be civil for Martyn's wedding," She sighed and stroked Phil's cheek, "I’m so sorry,” she said again, turning to Dan and doing the same.  
"We're fine mum, thank you, I'm so sorry for blowing up like that. I should have known better than to expect any change," Phil pulled his mum into a cuddle, without letting go of Dan's hand. His mum hugged him tighter and released him shortly after. When she did, Dan pressed closer into Phil's side, holding his whole arm with his spare hand. He wasn't sure why, but he felt an overwhelming need to be closer to his boyfriend. His boyfriend.

"Where's dad?" Phil asked, a little worried when he realizing he was also gone, "Is he mad at me?" He asked, looking down sadly. Dan hugged him tighter, replying instantly before his mum could, "He came over once you ran out. He told me to go after you, and that he was going to take them to their room and 'explain a few things’. He’s not mad at you Lion," Dan soothed him softly, the pet name slipped out more naturally than he thought it would. "I hope not bear," Phil smiled sweetly, and wrapped his arms around Dan, kissing his head.

Phil's mum made a small noise, "You two are the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She said, grinning happily, "I can't believe I ever doubted that you were actually together!" she giggled, and Dan looked at the ground nervously. "I can't either," Phil chuckled softly. "I guess it just wasn't clear for everyone right away," his comment aimed more at himself than his mum.  
Dan's eyes flew up to Phil's face, and a small smile again graced his features. He brought his hand up and smiled into it, fit to burst with happiness. There were a few more, uneventful greetings to get through after that, and then it was time to prepare for the rehearsal of the meal.

Phil was nervous, he had spent a long time practicing with Martyn and Cornelia, practicing how he moved with the bridesmaids and walking down the aisle. It felt strange now, having someone on his arm that wasn’t Dan, even if it was just for the sake of presentation.  
Dan was supporting him the whole time, and by supporting he mean gently mocking his mistakes, then kissing Phil’s pout away, and before long they were done and had the evening to themselves.

Phil was a lot calmer after the practice, Dan helped a lot by making him feel less silly about his mistakes. "What do you want to do with our evening?” Dan thought for a moment, "Wanna swim in the sea?" He asked, "It'll be quiet on the beach so late, we could bring food down and make it a picnic?" He suggested, getting more excited by the idea. The air was calm and warm, and the stars were shining in the clear sky above them. It was very romantic. 

"Yes, that sounds perfect!" Phil grinned excitedly, "Tell you what, I'll arrange us somewhere to sit and eat, why don’t you get us some food?" he grinned. Dan nodded and ran off down to the 24-hour food court to collect what they would need, bumping into Cornelia there. "What are you up too in such a hurry?" She laughed and he replied almost instantly, giddy at the idea, "Me and Phil are having a picnic on the beach," He smiled, he tried to keep his excitement at bay, but his eyes were bright, and gave him away.  
"A romantic evening on the beach, how lovely!" Cornelia grinned, "I would bring a towel though, sand gets everywhere!" She giggled and winked at him. Dan shook his head, and laughed warmly as a blush spread on his cheeks, "Right." Cornelia laughed with him "Seriously though, it acts abrasive when thing rub together-," She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, "-a real mood killer!" Dan blushed and rolled his eyes, though he let her help him pick out some food for them.

Back at the resort, Phil jogged up to their suite to grab a few things, before heading down to the small supermarket on the corner to see what he can find, bumping into Martyn on the way. Phil blushed and stumbled, "Sorry Martyn," he chuckled and ruffled his hair. He looked around, then as his older brother, “Where can I get blankets? And pillows?"   
Martyn raised his eyebrow, "Planning some fun in the sun little brother?" He asked cheekily, "Or I guess moonlight technically, it’ll be dark soon" He added as an afterthought. Phil rolled his eyes, "No, Martyn we're having a picnic on the beach! I don't think he's like, there yet, with us," he blushed and rubbed his neck.  
"Ooooh, yet, that means you're getting somewhere! Tell your big brother everything," Martyn grinned. He teased playfully often, but Martyn really did care about Phil, and he knew how much Phil wanted to be with Dan, he always had.

"After I had that blowout, he followed me out onto the beach, and we both kind of had this realization that something with us has changed,” Phil smiled, “And we had a few really heated kisses, and some stuff happened earlier, I don’t know."  
"Stuff happened earlier?" Martyn pressed, he was doubly curious now. Phil nodded and continued, "We woke up cuddling and I had my hands on his stomach under his top, and he didn’t move away, he actually nuzzled closer up against me and I could have sworn he was purposely rubbing on me," he smiled, though his face was bright red, somewhat embarrassed to talk about sex with Martyn.

However, if Martyn noticed his embarrassment he didn't care. He grabbed his brother in a headlock and messed up his hair. "Ooooh, you're getting it soon bro," He sang loudly with a wide grin. "I don't think I am, what if he was just, I don’t know, curious," Phil laughed softly and tried to break free, "Besides even if he wanted to, I don't have... uh, stuff we’d need," he blushed.  
Martyn let him go with a warm chuckle, and a small shake of his head, "Oh Philly, so unprepared, you should have thought ahead." He tutted, "I can get you the stuff you need, I have no shame after all.” He winked, "I can get you blankets and shit for your little picnic too, follow me." He led Phil away back to the hotel.  
"Well when we had this idea we hadn't exactly had any intentions, y'know, that way," Phil chuckled, his face still scarlet. "You literally don't but thank you. I really appreciate this, I suppose anything could happen, so I should be prepared, just in case."

Martyn looked at him with a smug expression, "Sure, you thought nothing would happen. You’re only pretending to date the man you’ve been in love with for eight years. Always be prepared little brother, especially in your case, because eight years is a LOT of pent-up tension if you catch my drift." He smirked.  
"Shut up, I repressed these feelings years ago," he argued weakly, slapping his arm. "I know, but I've been taking it slow with little touches like you said. If he doesn't want to take it further, I won't press for it," he smiled at the thought of Dan wanting more. Wanting him.  
Martyn rolled his eyes, "Trying to repress it you mean, why else do you think all your fans totally know? Also, steady there bro, don't get too excited. Jeez, when was the last time you actually got laid?" He asked half as a joke, half actually curious. He knew Phil wasn’t the type to randomly sleep around, sex meant something to him.  
"Fine, okay, shut up," Phil blushed and rubbed his neck, "Not since the early years of when I met Dan I guess, I never really wanted anyone else after I met him. There was only one guy I wanted, and I couldn't have him,” he admitted, his wistful tone making it more than obvious Dan had always been the one he pined for, even when he knew he couldn’t have him.

Martyn looked at him in surprise, "Damn brother, you're not gonna last long," He teased poking Phil's arm. Phil laughed and pushed Martyn’s arm, "Yes I will, in case you haven't noticed I have willpower made of steel," he followed Martyn around the small store they had found themselves in. With Martyn’s help, Phil gathered everything he would need, thanking his brother multiple times, before making his way back to his and Dan’s suite.  
Dan was back at the hotel room already when he arrived, packing the food and some wine into a bag so it would be easy to carry. He took a quick shower, cleaning thoroughly, though he denied his internal thoughts as to why he made sure to do such a good job. He slid on his swim shorts and a long jumper since it was getting dark and smiled as Phil returned.

Phil dropped off his bags off in the kitchen area, with any incriminating items tucked away at the bottom of the bag under everything, hopefully, hidden. He warned Dan not too peek, before giving him a swift kiss and taking a quick shower himself, making sure to clean and wash his hair thoroughly.  
Dan was tempted, but he did as he was told this time, instead busying himself by playing with his phone whilst Phil showered. Once he was out, Phil gathered what they needed and led Dan down to the beach. When he had been out here earlier he’d found the perfect spot, nestled between two large rocks, there was plenty of room to set up their picnic and watch the ocean.

Dan let Phil lead him, feeling no need to fill the silence, it was comfortable. It always was with them. Phil chose a cute spot, perfect really, nestled away from everything. They set up the picnic, only snacks since they ate early and began chatting whilst eating, though Dan found his eyes following Phil's lips before long.  
Phil noticed, so he took the chance to let his tongue slip across his bottom lip in a casual gesture, yet it was laced with suggestion. Dan shuddered had that been deliberate? Dan wanted to leap forward and kiss him senseless, he had been waiting a very long time after all.  
Phil brought his tongue back along his lip in the direction it had just come, letting his eyes drift up to meet Dan's, giving him a silent invitation. Dan needed no further persuasion. He closed the small space between them and kissed him, soft at first then harder. Phil let his hands move up to hold Dan's sensitive neck, kissing him back as he followed Dan's lead.

Dan's breath hitched at the touch and he lent in further, almost in Phil’s lap, letting out a small noise when the kiss hardened and letting his mouth opened just slightly. Phil’s grip tightened with his left hand, letting his right slip to Dan's hip and bravely took a chance, shifting Dan onto his lap fluidly.  
Dan actually groaned, out loud, as Phil moved him smoothly into his lap, his thighs coming to rest on the blanket at either side of Phil's waist, his ass resting on Phil's legs. Phil took that as a good sign, and let his tongue gently flick across the tiny opening between Dan's lip. He didn't want to be pushy, just to go with what felt right. They'd come close to making out a couple of times but always been stopped. Usually thanks to Martyn.

Dan pushed against Phil’s mouth when his tongue fluttered gently against his mouth and he let his lips part, giving Phil access as he buried his hands in Phil's soft hair. Phil slipped his tongue into Dan's mouth, and let it explore as they kissed. Dan tasted sweet, there was a hint of skittles from the snacks they'd shared. But It was mostly just the taste of Dan, and it was wonderful. He let his hands curls around Dan's hips, stroking in little circles.  
Dan gripped harder, letting Phil taste him before pushing his own tongue against his, body falling down further into their position. Phil made a small noise in his throat at the tight trip, gladly letting Dan's tongue wrestle with his own. They were full on making out now, and it was delicious.

Dan moaned into Phil's mouth as he slipped down, his ass now putting pressure on Phil's crotch, his own against Phil's stomach. Phil was a little shocked, he wanted more. He let out his own longing moan and gently rolled his hips up against Dan, moving only slowly at first in case Dan wanted to stop or wasn't ready to be more physical just yet.  
Dan let out a noise of surprise when Phil rolled his crotch up against his ass, making it clear how much this was affecting him. Dan didn't want it to stop, he wanted to feel Phil against his skin. An idea popped into his mind, and he pulled away reluctantly, standing on wobbly legs.

Phil heard the noise and took it as a positive thing, but the second he felt Dan move off of him he froze, terrified he’d misread Dan’s signals. He didn't know if Dan moving was a good thing or a bad one at this point, he just wanted Dan to know that he would respect his choice no matter what it was.  
Dan saw the worry in Phil's face, and immediately halted it by pulling his jumper over his head and exposing his skin. His swimming shorts were doing little to hide how affected he was by Phil. He lent down so that his lips were level with Phil’s ear and whispered, "Wanna go skinny dipping?" before pulling away, backing slowly towards the calm ocean as he watched Phil’s reaction.

"Yes," Phil squeaked, his voice a little higher than he’d like to admit. He stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, his own shorts leaving little to the imagination as he followed Dan down toward the water. Dan held eye contact with him until his feet entered the warm surf, then he smiled smugly before dropping his shorts and darting back into the higher water, out of sight, the darkness leaving him a silhouette, the moonlight reflecting silver on the water around him.  
Phil bit his lip and watched him, dropping his own shorts as he stepped into the water, slowly moving towards Dan. Dan kept moving deeper until the water splashed around his waist, hiding him, then stopped and looked up at the stars whilst he waited for Phil to reach him. The sky was stunning, dark and clear, leaving them with a beautiful view of the stars and the bright, half-moon looming over them.

Phil made his way out to where Dan had stopped, leaving a little space between for now, as he looked up at the stars. Dan looked over when Phil stopped a little way away and smiled, he was sweet. "You can come closer Phil," he said quietly, afraid to break the fragile peace the night had brought.  
Phil edged a little closer rubbing his neck, a nervous habit he had. "I just, I respect your limits," he said softly, voicing his position to Dan. He wanted him to know he was open to them being more physical, but he was also happy to take it slow if that’s what Dan wanted. He’s repressed both his emotional and hormonal feelings for so long, he could do so again if Dan wasn't ready.

Dan looked at him properly in the darkness, his nerves clear but unfounded, this was Phil. Dan smiled, "You are perfect Philip Lester, but right now I really really want you to kiss me, and touch me, and hold me." He stepped closer with each request and looked up at him from under his lashes, eyes sparkling.  
Phil's nerves melted away. He calmed himself and stepped closer, bringing his arms around Dan's waist and moving their bodies together as he kissed him, letting his tongue massages and roll Dan's softly. This time, his actions were much surer, more demanding.  
Dan gasped when they pressed together under the water, having forgotten for a moment they were both naked right now. "You are perfect Daniel Howell," Phil whispered softly, kissing him between each word. The kisses were soft and sweet, more romantic than sexual. Phil tried to even his breathing as their bodies touched under the water. This was completely new territory.

Dan blushed at the words, "Not at all," He whispered with a chuckle. He hands though Phil's hair, suddenly gripping it, and pulling them flush against each other. A low moan escaped him as his body quickly picked up where they left off just a few moments before.  
"To me you are," Phil said simply, before capturing Dan's mouth with his own and returning to their heated makeout session. This time, however, he rolled his hips forward to meet with Dan's. Phil took in the sensations, feeling Dan's soft stomach and thighs against his own, his hard cock pressed up against him, feeling the outline on his skin. Holy shit, this was actually Dan.

Dan couldn't respond before Phil was kissing him with a fierceness he didn't know the man possessed. His hips met Dan's as he rolled them and suddenly a whine escaped, it was a needy sound that Dan hadn't made in a very very long time, and his eyes widened when he realized he’d allowed it to escape.  
Phil detached his lips as he heard the sound, positive it was a sound of pleasure, but wanting to be sure when he saw Dan's eyes widen. He brought his lips to the shell of Dan's ear, "What do you want?" He asked lowly, Dan's heart was pounding. What did he want? God, there were so many delicious ideas running through his mind, but nerves held him back for now. He rolled his hips forward, "I like this," he whispered breathily. This was something he knew how to do.

Phil nodded and kissed Dan again, letting his hips roll forward into Dan's, meeting his rhythm. Dan accepted the kiss and pulled Phil closer again, humming against his lips. Phil could feel Dan's cock hardening against him and took it as encouragement holding Dan’s slender frame against his body.  
Their pace picked up as desperation took over, it had been a very long time since Dan had done anything like this with anyone, and the fact that it was Phil made it twice as good. His head fell forward onto Phil's shoulders and he moaned, "Not gonna last long.” 

Phil moaned right back as Dan's head fell into his shoulder, holding Dan into his chest, and rutting against him desperately. "Me either," he whispers reassuringly, "Feels so good.” Dan sucked at Phil's neck, “Fuck Phil, c-close." His hips got more erratic, the water making his movements slick and fluid. Phil let his head fall to the side, exposing his neck to Dan. He let out a small whimper and held Dan's hips tight enough to bruise, "Let go, want you to let go."  
Dan sucked in a breath, the wave of pleasure suddenly cresting and Dan called Phil's name as he came against him, his hips rocking desperately as he bit down into Phil's shoulder. Phil groaned Dan's name loudly in return, as he felt the younger man release against him, his hips jerking as he followed seconds later.  
Dan e collapsed into Phil's arms, breathing heavily, "Holy shit." His heart fluttering as it slowed, a content warmth settling in his stomach. Phil panted softly, holding Dan in his arms, flush against his chest. "Fuck that was amazing," he breathed, his hands splayed across Dan's back.

Dan could only nod in agreement, going limp and sighing contently, "God, how are you good at this too?" He chuckled, his head resting near Phil's ear and arms still wrapped around his neck. Phil smiled, "You were the good one baby, you were incredible.” He snaked his arms down around Dan's waist, rubbing small circles.  
Dan shivered at the pet name, looking up and connecting their lips again, lazily this time and filled with adoration. Phil smiled softly into Dan's lips, "You want to get out of the water or stay?" He gently kissing along the corner of Dan's mouth as he spoke.  
Dan considered for a moment, before the cool night air made him shiver, his body deciding for him. "Let's go back." Phil nodded and gently held Dan in his arms, carrying him back to the shore and placing him on his feet beside their trunks.

Dan let himself be assisted, a wise move, as his legs were still shaking when his feet touched the sand. His fear crept up on him once they were out of the water, embarrassment, and self-consciousness washing over him until he remembered the darkness left them only silhouettes in the night. Phil handed him his trunks before pulling on his own. He clearly wasn’t embarrassed, he thought nothing of it given what had just happened.  
Dan slipped on his trunks thankfully, he was still so self-conscious despite the events that just took place, he hoped soon his embarrassment around Phil would fade. He kissed Phil sweetly before walking back towards their towels, still nestled comfortably where they left them.

Phil followed him happily, admiring his boyfriend in the moonlight, reveling in the fact that he could, none of the usual shame when he caught himself staring. Dan grabbed the towel from his bag, bending down rather than touching too much of his wet frame to the sand and fished it out before beginning to dry off. Phil couldn't help but stare, eyes roaming over his bent figure, he knew it was dangerous, he didn’t think they’d be going again tonight and his trunks were now clinging to his wet skin. He shook the thoughts from his head, grabbing his own towel and beginning to dry off gently to avoid having the sand stuck to his skin.  
Dan stretched once he was dry, grabbing his jumper and slipping it back on. He sat back down on the blanket and looked up at Phil with a tired smile. Phil slipped on his t-shirt before sitting down beside the tired man, opening his arms sweetly. "Tired?" Dan nodded and laid back, “Just a quick nap, then we'll go up," he suggested, snuggling into Phil's side. "Of course baby, if you're too tired to walk I can carry you," he offered, snaking his arms around Dan.  
Dan hummed and nodded happily, before snuggling into him further. He fell asleep quickly, his breathing evening out. Phil smiled fondly, feeling the need for a nap himself as he let himself fall into a content sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before the wedding, which means, it’s time for Martyn’s stag do. Queue an evening of flirting, drunk Dan, and a test of Phil’s willpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut  
> Drunk Dan

Dan woke slowly, bright sunshine blinding his tired eyes. He frowned and snuggled further into the warm weight behind him, they must have left the blinds open when they went to bed last night. He heard Phil make a little happy noise as he snuggled back into him, his boyfriend was so adorable.  
He sighed contently, rolling his hips back into Phil's grasp to get closer, he heard faint voices but dismissed it. He put it down to noisy neighbors, or people passing in the hallway to head for breakfast.

Phil let out a little grunt at the contact as he woke. He got problems most mornings these days, a consequence of a pitiful sex life, and it seemed Dan hadn’t noticed. However, he was weak when it came to Dan, and he couldn’t resist pulling him close anyway. Dan let out a little whimper, pressing back again, his thin shorts making it pretty clear Phil was hard. Suddenly the voices were closer, someone must definitely be walking past their room.  
Phil could hear the voice too now and he wasn't overly pleased with the volume, they were killing the growing mood. Dan was waking up properly and starting to shift his hips back into Phil’s movement until suddenly the voices were above them. "There you are!" It was Martyn's very distinct voice, "We've been looking for you fuckers everywhere!”   
Phil groaned and nuzzled his face against Dan's shoulder, opposed to unwinding his hand from Dan to rub his eyes. "Wh-What? How did you get in our room Martyn? Go away," he whined and closed his eyes tighter as if the action would somehow magic his brother back to his own room. Dan's eyes finally opened, only to be assaulted by the bright morning sun, "Fuck, where are we?" He sat up quickly as the penny dropped and it dawned on him that they weren’t in their room, far from it actually.  
"You're not in your room you twat, you're on the beach," Martyn laughed at Phil’s comments, gently poking his leg with the side of his converse. Phil’s eyes shot open and he sat up, rubbing them. "Fuck, we must have fallen asleep," he laughed, running his hand through his (Very sandy) hair.

Dan looked up at Martyn with embarrassment, had he seen them before? God, he hoped not, he adjusted his position to hide his... problem. Phil pulled a towel across his lap and coughed awkwardly. "What time is it? Are we late?" He asked, rubbing his neck.  
"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Martyn asked knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows. "No it's a free day, just prep, you’ll miss breakfast if we don't hurry though.” Dan blushed and looked down sheepishly at the comment. "Yes actually," Phil huffed. Dan's blush only deepened, "Phiiiil," he whined. However, Martyn simply laughed, "Come on, clean up. I'm hungry."   
Phil chuckled and pecked Dan’s lips softly, helping him to his feet now that his situation had gone down enough to let him move. "Let's go and changed, then breakfast. Save us seats, yeah?" He added to Martyn.Martyn nodded and turned to move away, "Don't take too long," he waved as he left.

 

They headed back upstairs to the room and dropped off their stuff, spending the journey arguing about who would shower first before Phil slyly opened the door to the bathroom, "We could always share," he said with a cheeky smile.  
A surge of both excitement and fear rushed over Dan at the suggestion. He considered it for a moment, "O-Okay," he nodded shyly, his soft brown curls bouncing with the movements of his head. Phil was slightly surprised, he hadn’t thought Dan would actually agree. "Come on then bear," he smiled and offered Dan his hand.  
Dan took it, trying not to show his nerves as he followed Phil into the bathroom. Phil stroked his thumb over Dan's hand, sensing his boyfriend’s hesitancy and smiling softly. He stopped, "You know you don't have to, right? You can tell me to piss off," he assured him kindly and gently brought his lips to the back of Dan’s hand and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss there.

Dan relaxed at Phil's words and the gentle touch, "I know, I’m just, uh, nervous you know? You've never seen me naked and it's- it’s a bit underwhelming." He looked down with a light chuckle, trying to play off his insecurity as just another self-deprecating Dan joke.  
Phil frowned, his expression scolding Dan slightly. "Daniel James Howell, you really are something! You have nothing to be nervous about, and you are definitely not underwhelming, in any way! You are so handsome, and I feel so lucky to call you mine.” He took Dan back to the bedroom and sat with him on the bed instead. He hated to think that Dan was uncomfortable with himself, he was gorgeous inside and out.  
Dan blushed, ringing his hands together shyly,"I-I'm just not," he couldn't find the words. "You’re so hot and I'm..." he shrugged. "You're what?" Phil asked, stroking Dan's cheek. "Hot? Handsome? Sexy? Gorgeous? Pretty? Perfect?" Phil kissed Dan’s lips softly between each one, "Take your pick because those are the things I see when I look at you.”   
Dan blushed harder, his chest flooding with warmth at Phil’s sweet words. “O-Okay, thank you, Philly," he looked down, "I think we can have that shower now.” His voice was still nervous, but slightly more determined. 

Phil stroked his cheek, worrying slightly about him. "Honestly I don't mind if you want to wait, I want you to be comfortable,” he smiled reassuringly. “I want you to be ready.” Dan leaned into the touch, then he looked down, "Is it okay if we wait a little bit longer?" he asked quietly.  
"Of course, I'm sorry I was so forward," Phil apologized, stroking his cheek sweetly. "You don't think less of me, do you?" Dan looked surprised at the question, "Of course I don't! I trust you, I do, so much. I just- I need a bit of time," He kissed Phil sweetly, "You best jump in the shower."   
Phil smiled, relieved he hadn't ruined things, he wanted Dan to know he wasn't just interested in sex, he was interested in him. “Take all the time you need, I'll be out before you know it!" He grabbed his clothes and towel, heading through.

Dan sat thinking while Phil was in the shower. Part of him regret turning down the offer, but he wanted to do this when they weren't rushed. For him, it was a huge leap in trust. He gathered everything for the shower and waited patiently. His head turned up as he heard Phil come back in, dressed in black jeans and a white button up which he was trying to tuck in. His hair dripped onto his shoulders and Dan smiled. Phil was adorable without even trying. He hopped up slipped past him into the bathroom, dropping a kiss on Phil’s cheek before grabbing his more brave clothes without thinking too much about it. It was hot, so he wanted to wear his white short-shorts and a t-shirt so he did. He bit his nails and hoped Phil like them as he stepped back into the room. 

Phil smiled widely at him as soon as he walked in, "You look amazing baby." Dan blushed and came in for a hug, "Thank you." Phil smiled and hugged him, giving a light squeeze. "You're welcome" 

 

They headed down for breakfast, making it just in time to order something before the breakfast bar closed. Phil ordered himself French toast and syrup along with a coffee for them both. Phil's family greeted them happily, "Morning you two," his mum smirked, "Have fun on your little picnic?”  
“Good morning mum, yes we did. We had snacks and went for a swim, then fell asleep on the beach." He left out a few details he'd rather not share with his mother. "Sounds lovely dear" she smiled.

"It was very romantic," he sighed happily and took Dan's hand. "So what have you guys got planned for today?" Dan smiled warmly at the comment, cheeks glowing. "Setting up for the wedding tomorrow!” She said excitedly, "Which you two will hopefully assist with?”   
"Of course we will, I also want to get a haircut," Phil grinned as their food arrived. His mum hummed, “Best find somewhere in town for that.” Dan tucked right into his food while they spoke, suddenly very hungry as he realized he hadn’t eaten a proper meal since dinner last night.  
He smiled across the table nervously at his dad, he hadn't spoken to him since his argument the day before with his grandparents. Phil's dad caught his smile and grinned, "Glad you and Dan are settling in well, I hope we get to see a dance at the wedding," he winked. Nothing was said about the previous day’s events, but nothing needed to be. Phil could tell that everything was okay.

"Hopefully dad, we've been practicing" Phil chuckled softly. His dad raised his eyebrow, "Really? And how did that go?" he asked curiously. Dan snorted, "Phil stepped on my foot," he said, shooting Phil a playful grin.  
"Yeah, I was pretty terrible," Phil chuckled and shook his head. "It was adorable," Dan giggled, then in true Dan fashion, went straight back to eating. Phil’s dad laughed, "Hopefully you'll be fine tomorrow, I'll need your help to set up the last few things, then we have the stag do tonight!" He grinned, "You've been invited to Dan!”  
"Of course! This should be interesting, "Phil laughed, "You'll come right?" Dan looked up, "Yeah, have to give Martyn a send-off he'll remember," he smiled, although there was a slight thrill of nerves about getting drunk with Phil.

Phil's dad grinned, "Excellent, we're having a beach barbecue!" Phil perked up at that, “Okay that's more like it, fewer strippers and clubbing and more food and the beach" he teased and smirked playfully in Martyn’s direction. Martyn rolled his eyes, “it was never gonna be stripping, unless Dan wants a go, I'm sure Phil would be very grateful," he shot back at Phil playfully and winked at Dan.  
Dan spluttered and Cornelia punched Martyn in the arm, "leave him alone you sicko." She laughed, and Phil’s dad rolled his eyes at his two sons, "Just a few too many drinks, that's all.” Phil reached across the table and slapped the back of Martyn's head. "Stop embarrassing my boyfriend," Phil laughed, half jokingly, half protectively.  
Dan was blushing and laughing at the same time, he knew Martyn was only joking but appreciated Phil's protectiveness of him. “Starts at eight tonight, meet in the lobby with blankets and booze," his dad added with a grin.  
The two were ushered away by Phil's mum to begin helping with the decorations again, so they followed along with Phil's dad and brother. It took a few hours, but soon everything was ready for the next day and they were excused to get ready for the stag do, the girls already off somewhere on the other end of the island.

 

Dan wanted to look extra good tonight, he wanted to impress Phil. It was still really warm out, so he could get away with changing into a nice pair of black shorts and a black T-shirt. He slipped in his black earrings for a change, he hadn’t worn them in a while but he knew Phil liked them on him. Dan walked back into the room and saw Phil by the full-length mirror, wandering over and admiring the semi-smart jeans and blue collared shirt he’d chosen.  
Phil saw him in the mirror and smiled happily. "Hello handsome," he turned to face Dan, he looked nervous. "You look great Phil,” Dan admired him shyly.  
"Thank you, “ Phil grinned happily and held Dan's hips, admiring him openly. "You look amazing as always bear," he touched one of Dan’s earrings gently, "I like when you wear your earrings." Dan blushed and moved into Phil's hands, "I'll have to wear them more often then," he said, letting Phil pull him in for a kiss. "I'd like that" Phil smiled and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a little longer before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Phil pulled back reluctantly, “I swear to god if that is Martyn again…” he answered the door, his hand moving around Dan's waist. “ Martyn I swear to god if you keep interrupting us I'm going to- oh!” It was his dad. "Hey boys, hope I'm not uh-interrupting you. Just letting you know we're meeting in ten, remember your alcohol and blankets," he said with an excited (If confused) smile. Phil shook himself off and smiled,  
"No problem, we'll be down right now." Phil gesturing to the bag he had prepared with blankets and bottles. He felt Dan slip out of his grip and go over to pick it up, returning with a smile. Phil's dad grinned, "Perfect! Let’s go," He led the way down the corridor to the lobby where the bachelor party was waiting to head down to the beach.  
Dan held Phil's hand tightly, he was nervous. It wasn't just Martyn in the lobby, there was also Cornelia's dad and a load of Martyn's friends. Other than the Lester men, Dan knew nobody. There were greetings around the room and soon everyone had said a brief hello and showed off their worrying collection of drinks. At this point, Phil's dad took the lead and they all made their way to the beach, about twenty people in total. Dan snuggled into Phil's side for comfort as they walked, sighing as Phil squeezed his side gently to reassure him.

After a short walk, they reached a nice secluded section of beach. The sand was warm under their feet and the sound of the surf relaxing as the men began to set up the barbecue on the sand. Everyone laid their towels, blankets or placed their chairs around the newly built fire, it was still daylight for now until then everyone spread out away from the fire to explore the beach.  
Phil took their own towels and laid them out in a nice spot on the sand along with a few pillows he’d collected from the hotel room. Once he had, Dan sat, looking up at Phil with a cute little smile. He watched Martyn set up a speaker for music, while Phil and Cornelia's dads got the barbecue going.  
"Can I get you a drink handsome?" Phil smiled down at him, breaking him from his thoughts. "That would be great thanks, Philly." One of Martyn's friends heard them and grinned playfully, "Yo Martyn, your brother, and his boyfriend make a way cuter couple than you and Cornelia," he shouted with a wink towards Dan. Martyn put his hand on his heart, "BETRAYAL!" He yelled with a laugh and chased his friend in the direction of the surf.

”What would like Bear?" Phil asked as he beamed at the comments. "Whatever you’re having, I don’t mind," Dan was blushing at the attention, but he was suddenly a lot more comfortable, Martyn’s friends seemed nice. Phil only chuckled at his brother’s dramatics and pecked Dan on the lips. "Coming right up.” Dan watched him wander over to the rather large pile of drinks, and there was a cheer as the dads finally got the fire lit.  
Phil chuckled and poured them both a vodka and coke, bringing it back and handing it to Dan, "Here you go babe.” Dan accepted the drink gratefully, it would help calm his nerves. "Trying to get me drunk are you?" Dan laughed, taking a sip. "Not drunk, just a buzz," Phil chuckled and sipped his, leaning back on his hands.  
Dan smiled and leaned into him, watching the dads and a few others attempt to cook burgers on the grill, "they're gonna set something on fire." He muttered, taking a long drag of his drink. "Tell me about it" Phil chuckled and looked at the group, "Need a hand before you set something on fire?" He asked them cheekily.  
“Wouldn't say no, but we are not gonna set anything on fire!" His dad said indignantly. Dan laughed. "Oh no, Phil's playing with fire, everyone takes cover," he joked, causing Martyn and a few of the others to laugh along with him.

Phil got up and went over to them. "I've never set anything on fire you twat," he gave him an adorable pout. Dan smirked at him, "Yes you have. That time I was gone five minutes to get the groceries, and came back to you screaming and emptying the entire fire extinguisher all over the stove?" Dan said with a grin, taking another drink.  
"I was trying to make us chocolate pancakes you cheeky little shit, you can cook your own food from now on," Phil blushed, "You’re supposed to be on my side!" Dan pouted, "Trying is the key word there babe."

"Never again will I make you breakfast," pretended to huff. Dan just laughed, before coming over and kissing Phil on the cheek. "Sorry, Philly." Phil smiled brightly,"You're forgiven baby boy," the pet name slipping from his lips so naturally that he barely registered it.  
Dan blinked slightly, a warm rush running through him at the nickname, that was a new one. Martyn snorted, "You two are disgusting," he commented, having apparently found the music he wanted. "Disgustingly adorable," Phil countered as he cooked the food happily, turning it every so often. Martyn came over and helped him cook. "Sure, whatever you say bro."

Dan went and actually join some of Martyn's friends who were playing with a beach ball. Now that he was settled, he actually felt comfortable joining in with the other guys. Phil smiled proudly when he saw Dan join in, and grinned. "Shut up, we’re adorable," he chuckled at Martyn. Martyn ruffled his hair, "I know. You’re fun to wind up," he laughed.   
Dan found himself actually enjoying the stupid game they were playing, the alcohol starting to calm his nerves and he laughed along with the other men, playing dumb catch games. Before he knew it they were being called for food.  
Phil put out all of the food onto plates, filling up a plate for Dan with things he knew he would like, along with one for himself. Dan came over to Phil immediately at the call for food (as he always did), and everyone began to form a circle to eat and joke around happily. Dan took his plate from Phil with a smile, "Thanks, Philly, you're the best cook really."  
"Thanks, cheeky,” Phil chuckled and sat beside Dan on the sand, eating his food happily as he joked around with Dan and the others.

The few hours until dark passed quickly, music played and they ate their fill, some went to the sea and others played with the beach ball. Some hung around the fire playing cards. By the time night fell, everyone had a few too many to drink. Dan had made a few new friends and was heavily tipsy from his fifth (or sixth he wasn’t sure) drink, leaning more heavily into Phil as time went on and smiling wider, he was truly happy.  
Phil chuckled softly at him let him lean in. "You feeling okay baby boy?" He smiled a Dan happily, holding him close. Dan let his head fall into Phil's lap, looking up at him with a wide grin. "I’m great Philly," he giggled, then stopped suddenly and stared into his eyes intensely. "Your eyes are so pretty," He said suddenly, reaching up and poking Phil's cheek with the end of his finger.

Phil smiled softly as he admired Dan, looking down at him. "Thank you bear, so are yours." Dan laughed again, then made grabby hands up at Phil, wrapping around his neck before pulling him down into a deep kiss with a satisfied hum.  
Phil smiled fondly, leaning down and letting Dan have his way. He knew Dan was tipsy, and he found it adorable, leaning down willingly into his grabby hands. Dan took the action as encouragement, licking across Phil's bottom lip smoothly, fully intending to turn this into a makeout session, other people be damned.  
Phil felt Dan's soft tongue against his lips, parting them at Dan's request. Dan was being so confident with him and he was proud, intending to let him. Dan pulled Phil down further, adjusting their position to a better one before deepening the kiss, exploring Phil's mouth with his tongue, tasting the coke and vodka there. He let out a little noise of appreciation.

Phil hummed against Dan's lips in response and kissed him back deeply, holding his hips. "Martyn! Your baby brother is making out in public!" A drunken man called with laughter in their voice. "Well don't tell me, I don't wanna watch!" Martyn called back. Phil's dad coughed awkwardly to get the attention of the two boys.  
Phil pulled away and looked up momentarily to glare at wherever the comment had come from. Dan whined at the loss, and tried to pull Phil back down to him needily, but was interrupted by Phil's father, "You boys want to join our game?" He gestured at the cards.

“Yeah come on, you can go fuck somewhere else later, for now, be social," Martyn added with a snort. Phil leaned down and gave Dan a small kiss on the lips, one laced with promise as he gently nipped the younger boy's lower lip. "We'd love to," he smiled, helping Dan to his feet. He shot Martyn a glare.  
Dan whined, muttering about what he'd much rather be doing. He took a seat at the game, also glaring at Martyn. Martyn raised his hands, "Hey, as great as it is that you enjoy each other's company so much, I personally don't wanna watch it happen, pretty sure Dad agrees," he smirked, and Phil's dad simply rolled his eyes.  
Phil, kicking him under the table. "As if we would ever," he stated, "Dad knows that.” Phil’s dad smirked,"I don't know, you seemed pretty into it." Dan blushed as he accepted his hand, but Phil just laughed. "Gross guys, Dad I expected better," he joked. His dad shrugged, "I didn't expect my son to start making out in front of me, but there we go."   
Dan snorted but was still blushing as Phil came to their defense. "You've seen Martyn making out tonnes, you're used it. It's just because I'm the good child," Dan sorted his hand, "Anyway, it was Dan," he added cheekily in response to Dan's snort.

At the mention of being the good child, Dan actually started laughing. "Good child, yeah right," he got out, grinning at Phil cheekily. It was only then that he registered the second comment and pouted, "It wasn’t!" He argued, huffing cutely.   
"I am the good child, I'm a good boy." Phil joked, giving Dan a smile with a cheeky little glint in his eyes. He smiled and squeezed Dan's leg as they began to play, "Yeah well I disagree with you being a remotely 'good boy'," Dan shot back, leaning into Phil's touch. Martyn snorted and his dad winced, "Don't wanna know boys." The other guys around the fire chuckled, and the game moved swiftly on.

Phil's dad won both games and Dan drank a little (a lot) more. Soon all the other men had gathered with them as darkness crept in around the flickering fire. So of course, It wasn't long until it had turned into a drinking game.  
Phil was more determined than ever to win his hand, joining in with the polite ‘conversation’ (Drunken ramble) as they played by the fireside. Dan was getting quite tipsy by now, and getting progressively worse at the game as a result. He was definitely not the worst one though, many of the men, including Martyn, were completely plastered.  
Before too long Phil was stretching and giving his dad a smile, "I think I should get him to sleep before he gets too drunk, can you handle Martyn?" He asked quietly, knowing if Martyn heard them he would definitely protest and runoff. Phil's dad chuckled, "I can handle your brother, I’ve been picking up his drunk ass since he was 18,” he laughed loudly, shaking his head. “Don't worry about Martyn, you get Dan to bed.”

Dan was currently lying on his back in the sand watching the stars with a stupid grin on his face. At this point he had completely given up on the game at hand, apparently, the sky was more interesting.  
"Thanks, dad, don't let him throw up," Phil chuckled and gently peaked his head over Dan to block his view, "Arms up please," he requested sweetly. Dan's grin widened as he saw Phil poke his head into his field of vision. "Philly! Look at the stars, they’re soooo pretty," He giggled, flinging his arms up wildly into the air without question.  
"They are incredibly pretty, just like you," Phil chuckled at how Dan followed his request without even questioning him, scooping Dan. "Time for bed Daniel," he chuckled at the drunk boy now in his arms. Dan yelped and giggled as Phil picked him up, "But I’m not tiiiired,” he wiggled in Phil's grip defiantly.  
"Maybe not, but I don't want you getting too wasted," the older man tried to hold him steady, despite his insistent wriggling. "I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you that way if you're going to risk falling," he warned.

Dan whined but went still, pouting up at Phil, whose expression softened immediately. "Do you want to stay?" He asked, "Because we can if you want to, I was just worried you'd get hungover tomorrow and regret it." Dan blinked up at him, seeming to consider. His eyes raked over Phil’s face intensely.  
After a few moments, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, a very different expression suddenly slipping onto his face. "Maybe being alone with you would be better," he purred.

Phil bit his lip, he’d recognize that expression anywhere. "Is that so?" He asked curiously as he carried Dan back towards the hotel. He was conflicted, he wanted to be with Dan, and give him whatever he wanted. But Dan had been drinking, and he didn’t want Dan to regret it. Dan giggled, snuggling into Phil. There was a warm, drunk haze over him and he hummed happily. Phil carried him to their room and smiled at his giggling, sitting him on the bed.  
Dan fell back the moment Phil set him down, looking up at his boyfriend with a giggly smile. He made grabby hands up, he wanted Phil down with him, now. Phil obliged and leaned over the younger boy, into his hands. Dan hummed happily and kissed Phil lazily as he bent down, no real rush for now.  
Phil smiled into Dan's lips as Dan pulled him down, suddenly wanting Phil closer, much closer. Phil gently climbed in the bed beside him, leaning over him properly. Dan hummed, licking Phil's bottom lip lazily. Phil’s lips parted, allowing him access to his mouth. He could already taste a hint of vodka on Dan. Dan kissed him deeper, then suddenly hiccuped against Phil's mouth and giggled wildly.

Phil was shook from his trance then chuckled and cleaned up. "Right you, I think you need to sleep," he stroked Dan’s cheek. "NOOOO," Dan whined loudly, "I’m *hic* fine, m’wanna kiss you," he pouted.  
"You're drunk baby. As much as I'd love to make out with you, I don't want you to do anything you'd regret," he purred softly, kissing along Dan's jaw. Dan pouted again, "I could never *hic* regret doing anything with you," Dan tried to pull Phil down again.  
Phil chuckled and leaned down to let Dan kiss him, kissing was fine, he could be trusted with kissing. Dan sighed happily, and parted his lips again, sucking Phil's bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging. Phil let out a little noise into Dan's lips, closing his eyes. That wasn’t fair.  
Dan spread his legs a little, so Phil fell between them and sucked Phil's tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. Phil was shocked at the movement, steadying himself between quickly before resuming the now familiar movements around Dan's mouth the alcoholic taste both intoxicating and a reminder that he couldn’t let this go any further.  
Dan could feel his body responding, the drunken haze making him hard much faster than he usually would be. He gently pushed his hips up to meet Phils, a low noise escaping his throat, hands gripped the fabric of Phil's t-shirt. He needed more.

Phil felt Dan harden against him, it would have been difficult not to given his new position perched perfectly between Dan’s spread thighs. He pressed his hips down, rolling them against Dan’s experimentally. Dan was persistent, but Phil was still wary, he knew Dan wanted to wait, but now the alcohol was clouding his mind. He wasn't sure what Dan was really thinking.

Dan wasn't thinking, the drink made him feel warm and fuzzy and care less about his anxiety and insecurity. He rolled his hips up again to meet Phils. *Hic*. The sound shook his body this time as he hiccuped again into Phil's lips and giggled again despite himself. Phil chuckled and kneeled up carefully, caressing Dan's cheek. "Baby, you're not thinking straight, we can't do this, not right now," Phil whispered soothingly.  
Dan pouted, hips kicking up against air, "But it hurts Philly," he whispered, looking up at Phil through his long eyelashes as his cock strained clearly against his shorts. "But you wanted to wait, I respect that, I don't want to cross a line." His eyes betrayed him as they ran down his body and landed very unsubtly on the outline of Dan's cock through his shorts.

Dan whimpered, a part of him knew what he was saying was true, in fact, that part was screaming at him to stop this, to calm down. But Dan really did need to get off, right now. His hand acted of its own accord palming his cock softly through the material, "Ah," he gasped at the contact, and his hips bucked up involuntarily, desperate for more.  
Phil looked at Dan sympathetically, he knew how painful it could get to be hard and needing release desperately. He chewed his lip, and looked at Dan, gently pushed his hand away from his cock.

Dan outright whined when the pressure on his cock was removed, "Ah, no please Philly.” Phil leaned down, level with Dan’s face, “I'll help you cum baby boy, but I'm not going to make love to you until you're completely ready for it, I respect your choice to wait," Phil whispered in his ear, sliding properly between Dan's thighs.  
Dan nodded, desperate for something, anything. "Please Phil, I need you," he whined again, his hips bucking up as Phil slipped between them. "How do you want me to help? Just tell me how to help my baby," he purred softly, leaning down to him.

Dan pressed up into him needily. He gripped Phil's waist and span them suddenly, planting Phil down on the bed before straddling his thighs and rutting down, letting out a desperate noise as he fucked against Phil’s thigh, "Ah, ah, Phil!” He looked down at him, pupils blown wide and panting.  
Phil held his hips steady and his legs still, letting Dan rut into him, watching him intently and filing the image away for later use. He looked so perfect, and Phil thanked his lucky stars his own shorts were a bit more forgiving with hiding his hard cock, this was about Dan, not him. He could take care of himself once Dan was settled.  
Dan's head was thrown back as he picked his pace, grateful for Phil's hands balancing him. "Ah fuck," he whined, precome leaking through his shorts as he felt his orgasm build. "It's fine I've got you," Phil reassured him, "You look so amazing baby boy," he purred softly, encouraging him.

Dan whined as his hips became erratic, "C-Close daddy!" He didn't even notice his slip of the tongue, too lost in the feeling.  
Phil noticed it though, like a bolt of electricity straight up his spine, and sucked a breath through his teeth at the comment. Did Dan have a daddy kink? Fuck, that was hot. He pushed the thought back, it must have been an accident. Dan wasn't even ready to have sex yet, he probably wouldn't show off his kinks to Phil so casually.  
Phil held his thighs and arched his knee gently to give Dan a proper angle on his thigh, "It's okay baby, you can let go," he purred.  
Dan cried out and arched his back as he came hard against Phil, ruining his shorts. His hips jerked erratically before his tired body gave out, and he collapsed his body weight onto Phil’s chest.

Phil caught him in his arms and rocked him softly, as he was no doubt exhausted. Dan hummed softly at the action, his head falling against Phil's shoulder as his eyes began to droop, satisfied, exhausted and still fairly drunk.  
"Baby boy, I need you to help me with one more thing. I need you to clean up and change your boxers before you sleep okay? I don't want you waking up crusty and sore," he whispered. He sat Dan up and got to his feet, passing him a fresh pair of boxers and a packet of wipes. "I'm going to get you some water and painkillers from the bathroom, and I hope you're cleaned up and in bed when I get back," he whispered softly, but firmly.  
Dan groaned, he was tired but felt the desire to do as Phil asked him. He may have thought that was odd if he wasn't so drunk. But he was, so he took the stuff from Phil and waited until he left before quickly cleaning himself up and pulling on the spare pair of Phil's boxers he'd given him. He collapsed back onto the bed again with a sigh when he was done.

Phil fetched him some water and painkillers and brought them back, sitting them on his bedside table for whenever he needed them between now and the morning. He tossed Dan's underwear in the hamper and gently moved the now barely awake Dan under the sheets.  
Dan made a small noise of protest as Phil moved him under the sheets, but snuggled down quickly after, drifting, only half awake. Phil’s deep, soothing voice cut through the drunken fog. "You need to sleep baby boy," he brushed Dan's sweaty curls back, watching him adoringly. Dan was asleep in moments, humming contently as Phil stroked his hair.  
Phil smiled at him as he quietly moved around the room, tidying as he tried to will his own hardness to let up. He couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head as he stalked to the bathroom and closed the door quietly, palming himself. He bit his lip and kept as quiet as he possibly could, it wasn't hard, as he was always embarrassed to be caught back home, so he’d gotten used to it somewhat. He quickly tugged his shorts down and started pumping his cock, doing his best not to wake Dan. He pictured Dan in his head, twisting his hand softly every few seconds. He had been so horny but yet somehow still so beautiful and cute.

Back in the bedroom, Dan stirred as the bathroom door shut, some of the dizziness wearing off as he reached across to grab a drink of water. He sat for a moment letting his head clear in silence. He took another long drink before rubbing his eyes, sobering up quickly by now. He glanced around the room and caught sight of his ruined shorts, the scene flashed before his eyes and he winced. God, Phil had been such the gentleman, and Dan was just being horny! He felt warmth swell in his chest as he recalled Phil's hesitation, his desire to make sure that he was comfortable and aware of anything that happened between them.  
He sighed and sat back in the bed then frowned, where was Phil anyway? He cocked his head and listened out for him, he'd heard the bathroom door shut but there was no water running, he frowned.

Phil bit harder into his lip, whimpering Dan's name very quietly, his hand moving faster along his cock. The sound traveled to the bedroom and Dan froze. He thought he'd heard something then, a quiet whimper. He shook his head, and laid down in the sheets, he must have imagined it.  
Phil was jerking wilding into his fist, moaning as he leaned on the counter, he was so close. Dan defiantly heard it this time, a moan. The realization hit him and he blushed. Oh, OH. 

Phil came across his thighs, moaning Dan's name repeatedly. He didn't care that he hadn’t gotten off before, he wasn't focusing on himself, he wanted to help Dan, wanted to care for him. He didn't need anything in return at this point, everything would be worth the wait.  
Dan's heart picked up as he heard Phil moan his name. Fuck that was hot. He buried himself in the covers. He would make it up to Phil, he decided, he even had a plan. He would wait until the morning when he wasn't so exhausted and his mind wasn’t clouded by alcohol.

Phil quickly cleaned up, and pulled his boxers back up, before taking out his lenses and heading back to the bedroom. He climbed in beside Dan and spooned him softly. Dan pretended to be asleep, just ‘waking up’ slightly to push back closer into Phil's grip and sigh contently.  
Phil yawned, nuzzling into Dan's back and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend letting himself fall into sleep. Dan drifted off shortly after, but not before setting a vibrating alarm under his pillow, he would need to wake up slightly early tomorrow to put his plan into action.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is finally here, and Phil is full ‘best man’ mode. When Martyn’s pre-wedding nerves set in, it’s time for a brotherly heart to hearts and Dan is made to feel more and more like he’s already part of the Lester family as the day progresses. Cue a night of emotions, firsts, and some slow dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffff for miles  
> Smut

Dan woke up to insistent vibrations under his face. He groaned, wondering why on earth he’d set an alarm before his plan slowly came back to him and he turned it off before it woke Phil. It was the day of the wedding today, so he didn't have long. He tried his best to wiggle out of Phil's grasp without waking him. Thankfully, Phil only nuzzled his face into the pillow where Dan's head was just resting, smiling to himself. It smelled like him.

He went to the bathroom quickly, glad Phil had given him a drink of water and prevented a terrible hangover the night before. He brushed his teeth then came back in the room, still in his t-shirt from yesterday and Phil's boxers. He left the boxers on but swapped the shirt for a loose baggy pastel blue jumper which gave him sweater paws then approached the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and hoped he looked decent, not daring to look in the mirror and check in case he lost all confidence.  
He crawled back onto his side of the bed, gently pulling the covers back and straddling Phil's shins, from here he could see Phil's morning wood pressing against his boxers and took a deep breath to steady himself, it had been quite a long time since he'd last done this.  
Phil shivered as cold air wash over his body, his sleeping mind assuming he's kicked off the covers. he made a noise of complaint but was too lazy to wake up and retrieve them. Dan lent down to where Phil's shirt rode up off his stomach a little and started placing gentle kisses there, before mouthing at the skin and slowly working his way down, leaving small red marks in his wake.

Phil gave a little hum in his sleep, his mind starting to stray off into a very different dream territory to the cute and slightly disturbing ones he was used to. Dan took the soft sound as encouragement, his fingers sliding slowly into the waistband of Phil’s boxer, and dipped his tongue underneath them before making gentle mouthing movements over the clear outline of Phil's cock, the fabric dampening from his tongue.  
Phil whimpered and gently fisted the sheets in his hand, his mouth slowly falling open. The dream gradually getting more graphic, picturing a very naked Dan on his knees for him. He pushed his hips up, rolling with the growing sensation.

Dan lifted his mouth as Phil began to shift around and pulled Phil's boxers down, assisted by the subconscious lift of his hips. Phil's cock sprang free, there was precome already dripping from the tip and Dan leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against Phil’s length, taking a moment to just admire it, before running his tongue through the slit, tasting him.  
"Ahhhh," Phil called out softly in his sleep, his breathe hitching in his throat despite his eyes being closed tightly, "Dan!" he called lustfully. Dan hummed against his tip as his name was called, pride swelling through him. He took the head into his mouth and sucked on him with more confidence.  
Phil whimpered quietly, biting his lip as a low string of moans fell from lips. Dan took a breath before lowering his head and relaxing his throat, taking Phil as far as he could until he choked, then held him there. He ran his tongue over him as he adjusted, before finally taking him all the way, his nose buried in the hair at Phil's base. Once there he held still, swallowing around Phil and letting out a low hum.

Phil moaned loudly and forced his eyes open. It took him all off 5 seconds to register the sensations of his cock buried inside something warm, for his eyes to drop downwards and see that he wasn't dreaming. His cock was indeed buried somewhere warm, deep in Dan's throat.  
Dan felt Phil jolt awake and looked up at him through his eyelashes, sucking hard around him as he raised and lowered his head, building a rhythm. "Oh my god," Phil managed to splutter out, dropping his hand onto Dan's head, letting out a long moan of Dan's name, no attempt to hold it back.

Dan shuddered as the sound sent a bolt of arousal down his spine, and he was only encouraged to move his head faster, tongue twirling around the tip whenever he came up and caressing the shaft as he went down. It may have been a long time, but Dan had always been good at this particular activity  
"Fuck, f-fuck" Phil groaned as he held the back of Dan's head, his fingers knotted in Dan's soft brown curls. Dan was incredible, he had no idea how Dan was with other stuff but if it was anything like how he sucked cock, Phil knew he was a very lucky guy. Dan pulled up, twirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit, "You taste amazing Philly." Dan whispered, going back down all the way to the base and swallowing hard.

"Oh fuck baby boy, you're so good at that," Phil purred, he was a mess and he didn't even care. He was desperately trying to hold off his orgasm, this has been this first real contact on his cock in years that wasn't his own fist, and it was Dan nonetheless. He wanted to savor every moment.  
Dan slid up again, suckling the tip, "You gonna come in my mouth?”, quickly sucking Phil back into his mouth, own hips grinding down into the mattress despite trying his best not to.

Fuck that was hot, hearing it made his cock twitch in Dan's mouth. Phil wasn’t sure whether to bring Dan’s revealed kink into this or not, so he tried to be a little subtle, "M'close. Baby boy gonna let me cum in his pretty mouth, yeah? I see you rutting your cock into the mattress like the naughty boy you are," Phil encouraged, he wasn't quite sure where the words were coming from, but they felt natural as he gently rocked his cock into Dan's mouth.

Dan moaned loudly, lust coursing through him, how did Phil know the perfect words to say? He nodded, trying to still his hips but struggling. He opened his throat and hovered, looking up at Phil and encouraging him to fuck his mouth. He felt an overwhelming desire to make Phil feel good.  
Phil was surprised as he noticed the younger boy actual try to stop rutting as a response to his words, fuck. He held Dan's head with both hands and slowly started to fuck Dan's mouth. "Such a good boy, you're my good little boy aren't you?" Phil purred, his thrusts getting sloppy, signaling he was close to finishing.  
Dan was a wreck, tears slipping down his cheeks as Phil fucked his throat and each word sent a shock of pleasure through his spine down his cock. His rutting had slowed but not stopped. As Phil's thrusts got sloppy Dan did his best to meet them, whining around him in desperation.

Phil called out Dan's name as he came, long streams of cum shooting into Dan's mouth and down the back of his throat. Dan moaned, swallowing everything Phil gave and sucking him dry. It only took one more soft push down into the mattress before Dan was coming too, hips rutting desperately, coming in his, or rather Phil’s boxers.  
Phil gently eased Dan's head off of his cock, pulling the younger boy up his body, capturing Dan's mouth in a hungry kiss. At that moment he didn't care if he could taste his own cum on Dan's tongue or the fact that he could feel a wet patch on his skin where the front of Dan’s boxers pressed into him, he just needed Dan in his arms.  
Dan gave a surprised squeak but quickly relaxed into Phil's arms, settling himself on Phil’s tummy, his big jumper pooling in his lap and falling over his hands. Phil kissed firmly, full of affection. He pulled back after a minute or two, breathing heavily eyes wondering to admire Dan, he looked amazing. He was straddling Phil's stomach in his, (now stained), Calvin's and a too big pastel jumper which gave him adorable sweater paws. "So beautiful," he breathed softly.

Dan blushed, bringing up one paw to cover his mouth, "Did I do good?" he looked up through his eyelashes, it was very important to him that he had pleased Phil. Phil followed him with his eyes, biting his lips. Daniel Howell was perfect. "You did incredibly baby," Phil praised him, stroked a thumb across Dan's leg.  
Dan wiggled happily in Phil's lap and leaned up to kiss him softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Phil gently wrapping his arms around Dan's waist as Dan lent back again. "I'm glad you liked it," he said with a smile, then hopped off the bed."I need to shower. We have a wedding today after all!"  
Phil grinned brightly, "I loved it, it was the perfect wedding day wake up call," he smirked, "Good idea baby boy, you hop in first, I'll get out my suit." Dan grinned back at him, before slipping into the bathroom and stepping into the shower. Whilst there Dan did a bit of thinking, Phil seemed to know exactly what he wanted somehow, but he hadn’t mentioned his...weird kink yet and had no intention of doing so for a while. Maybe Phil just knew him too well. He washed thoroughly, before stepping out and drying off. He hadn't brought his clean clothes with him (maybe on purpose) so he wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out.

Phil got out his suit for the wedding, it was a light grey dress suit complete with; trousers, a jacket, and a lighter grey colored waistcoat. He hung it up along with his white shirt and grey tie, setting his dress shoes, a pair of boxers and his socks beside it so he could grab them when he was out the shower. He passed Dan to use the shower, trailing his eyes over him and winking as he did. Dan flushed cutely and make for the bed.   
Dan fished out his suit and spread it out on the bed, it was black with a thin tie and white shirt, simple but very well cut. He slipped it on, it fit him perfectly, accenting all his good curves and angles. He brushed his hair and slid in his black earrings to finish off.

Phil didn’t take long in the shower, jumping out in record time and quickly drying his hair. He slipped on his boxers and shirt first, then tucking the shirt neatly into the waist of his trousers. Next, he slipped on the waistcoat and buttoned it up, lying his jacket over his arm as he came out sheepishly, "Can you give me a hand?" He asked sweetly, holding up his tie as he took in Dan's appearance, he was stunning. He always looked so handsome in a suit.  
Dan looked over and smiled warmly, admiring his handsome boyfriend. "You’re such a dork," he laughed, before stepping forward and helping him. "There, you look so good Philly," he said with a warm smile. "I don't want it to be all wonky and you always do them so neatly," Phil chuckled as he slipped on his jacket. "Thank you bear, you look handsome as ever," he pecked Dan's cheek quickly.

There was a knock on the door, followed by it opening tentatively as Phil’s Dad poked his head in. “You boys decent?” He had his eyes shut, and Dan found himself giggling. “Yeah Dad, you can open your eyes,” Phil said with humor in his voice, not that he blamed him after their little performance on the beach last night. “Good good, we have a busy day ahead of us! Just wanted to let you know Phil, that Martyn is cowering in his room. He may be in need of a pep talk, best man duties and all,” he waved his hand dismissively.  
Phil frowned, “He seemed so excited yesterday.” Dan nudged his side, “Wouldn’t you be nervous if you were about to marry the love of your life?” Their gazes locked silently and held for a moment or two before Phil nodded slowly. “Exactly,” Dan said, looking away, suddenly nervous. Phil looked back up at his dad, “So I should go talk to him.” He nodded, “And maybe Dan can go see the girls, I’m sure Cornelia would love to see you.” He added. Dan nodded with a smile. “Perfect! Then I’m off to do some preparations, see you boys later!” And with that, he was gone.

As the door shut Phil felt a wave of nerves run over him, this was happening today, he was the best man at this brother’s wedding. It was the most important day of Martyn’s life and Phil wanted it to be perfect. What if he messed up? Dan could see the cogs turning in Phil’s head, the worry beginning to show on his face. “Phil? What’s wrong?” He asked, alarmed, turning to face him properly.  
“What if I mess up and drop the rings or something? You know that’s something I’d do Dan.” He bit his lip, looking down and gripping his hands into nervous fists. Dan frowned, taking Phil’s hands and clasping them with his own. “Even if you dropped the rings, Martyn would still think it’s perfect because you were there as his best man. He loves you Phil and he couldn’t do this without you. He needs you now.” Dan squeezed his hands. Phil nodded after a moment, “You’re right baby, as always.” Dan rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek "You'll be perfect, and he will have an amazing day no matter what because he's marrying the love of his life. Now go on, you need bro time.” He began ushering Phil out of the room.  
\----

"Martyn, it's me, open up."  
Phil heard the door unlock from the other side and stepped in, closing it behind him. His brother was pacing the carpet next to the bed, the room was a mess of things that had been thrown about in searches for particular items. "Talk to me Martyn, what's got you so nervous?" Martyn ran his hand through his hair, "I'm worried I'm going to fuck it up obviously. I love her so fucking much and I just want her to have a perfect life, what if I'm a shit husband?" He sighed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air.  
Phil rolled his eyes, "Martyn, you're being stupid. Cornelia loves you more than anything, she literally thinks you can do no wrong and you never have. You've loved her from the second you met her, you've never done wrong by her and or let anyone hurt her. You're giving her the perfect life by being in it, she agreed to marry you, that means she wants to be with you for the rest of her life. If there was any doubt in her mind she had plenty of chances to change it, but she didn't and now you're here! You're an amazing brother, and I know you're going to be an amazing husband, and then maybe one day, an amazing dad! You don't give yourself enough credit for what you do, I mean look what you've done for me! If it wasn't for you telling me to man up I would have never stopped lying to myself about being in love with Dan."

"You really mean all that? You think I'm going to make a good husband? Maybe even a father someday if I'm lucky?" Martyn asked, picking a loose thread on the duvet as he sat on the bed, looking visibly a lot calmer as he listens to Phil’s speech. His younger brother always knew how to make him feel better.  
"Of course I do, you picked a good one. I can't wait to have her as my sister! She's beautiful, she's funny and she's got such a kind heart. And most importantly she loves you to pieces which makes her family in my eyes." Phil grinned, "Look I know you're nervous, I get it. If I was lucky enough to be getting married right now I'd be just as bad, but deep down you know you have nothing to worry about, everything is going to be amazing." He and sat beside his brother, who leaned into his shoulder in a rare show of affection.  
"Thanks, Phil," Martyn smiled gratefully. "Do you think I'll need to relay this speech to you in like 6 months?" He asked, back to his old playful self, but this time he was only half joking. Phil chuckled softly, "I think 6 months is a bit soon, given it took me 8 years to make him my boyfriend, but to be honest if he wanted to marry me that quickly? I would." Phil smiled, "Took me 8 years to get him, I'm not going to let him go now."

"That's what I wanted to hear little brother! You'll be married and up to your neck in little Dan's and Phil's before you know it" he smirked excitedly and ruffled Phil's hair.  
After chatting and fixing Martyn’s suit up some their lunch was delivered to the room and they say at the table to eat. Of course, Martyn took to opportunity to ask more questions about their relationship. "So what took you guys so long to be together?" Martyn asked, knowing there was more to it then Phil had ever let on.  
"When we met I was older than Dan. I'd had a while to come to terms with being gay. He was only 18 when I met him and I fell for him, but deep down I knew he wasn't ready, so I pushed my feelings away. Then 2012 came around, all that drama happened and he sort of pushed me away after...that night.” He looked down at his meal, “I knew he was really struggling with who he was, but he wouldn't let me help. He was finding it hard to accept he was gay, it took him a long time. So I forced my feelings to go away, I didn't want to make things any worse for him and I didn't want to lose my best friend. Everything got a lot better but we never really became a thing, I'd suppressed my own feelings and I had no idea if Dan even had any for me. So I didn't push my luck, and neither did he." Phil smiled rubbing his neck, "Deep down I never stopped loving him, I just forged it into our friendship instead of a romance.”

Martyn nodded as he listened attentively to Phil’s story, smiling softly. “You two were always going to end up together Phil. I’m so proud of how far both of you have come, how mature you are. I’m glad to finally see you happy,” he hugged Phil tightly.  
Phil blushed and hugged him hard. "Thank you, Martyn, that means a lot. Anyway, we are happy now, and that's all behind us. We'll be looking to our future." Phil smiled, "So enough about me for, let's go get you married" Phil slapped his back, as their dad joined them and they made their way down to the beach.

At the other side of the hotel, Dan made his way to Cornelia's room. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Phil's mum who immediately pulled him in before he could get a single word out, “Perfect, a guy to test this on, not that you really count I suppose." She cackled playfully, "How amazing does Cornelia look?" She gestured proudly over to said woman and Dan looked over and grinned, "Wow you look amazing! Martyn is gonna drop dead!" He hugged her gently, careful of her dress, long and flowy with soft lace.  
Cornelia grinned, "Thanks, Danny, you do too of course! God, I'm glad you’re here, I’m so nervous!" She laughed, running her hand through her bright red hair. "Why are you nervous?" Dan asked, "You look amazing and you're finally getting married, I will accept nothing less than excitement," Dan smiled warmly.

She looked up at him and hugged him again, "God Dan you're amazing, I can't wait until I can legally call you my brother!" She looked up at him with a happy grin and he blushed, "You know what? Neither can I.” Phil's mum was suddenly hugging them both, "I couldn't have asked for anything better for my boys! You’re both my babies and I love you," She kissed both their cheeks just as Cornelia’s mum came back in, and smiled at the sight.

She gasped, "A man in here? Not meant to happen.” Dan chuckled, "It's okay, apparently I don't count." Cornelia snorted, "This is Phil's boyfriend," Phil's mum explained with a smile, as Cornelia's parents had only arrived late yesterday. "Aaaah, I see," She smiled warmly at him, "Here to support your boyfriend's brother's finance, how wonderful!”  
They chatted away a little longer as they continued to get Cornelia ready, and Dan was helping. "No, put it at an angle, yeah like that, perfect!" Or "This color is much better", as he let his aesthetic side out to make her look perfect.

Lunch was delivered to their room and they sat chatting for a while before deciding it was ‘question Dan’ time. "So how long have you really been together then?" Cornelia asked, much too sharp to not have picked up on Dan's lie earlier. He paled, "Uhhhh." He ran his hand through his hair, "Honestly not long, it took... a long time for me to accept, well, being gay and by that time I thought I'd scared Phil off." He chuckled lightly, hint of sadness in his voice.  
Phil's mum stroked his cheek, "As if Phil could have ever stopped loving you, it was so painful to watch you two pine in silence! God, I wanted to smash your heads together and tell you to get on with it already!" Cornelia nodded, "The tension between you two on tour especially was insane," She added with a cheeky grin. Dan laughed, "But we're together now and I couldn't be happier! But today is about you and Martyn!"

The room awhed, making Dan flush, then returned to their work until Cornelia's dad came in and hugged her tightly, "You look beautiful sweetheart." He smiled, before stepping back. "Okay the bridesmaids are ready, I'll get them here in a moment, the guests are being shown to their seats now as well, so we have ten minutes before we head to the beach." Dan stood up. "I'd best get down there then," Phil's mum joined him, "I'll head down with you love, leave them be for a while."  
She took Dan's arm, "Shouldn't you go and see Martyn?" He asked and she shook her head, "I went to him earlier, he's in Phil and his dad's hands now. And with that, the pair walked together down to the beach.  
\---

Phil’s mum took Dan to sit at the front with the rest of the family, and he found himself grinning like an idiot, feeling so accepted into Phil’s wonderful family. Martyn was waiting at the altar, looking a mixture of nervous and extremely excited, clearly whatever pep talk Phil had given him had worked. Phil stood to his side with the other groomsman, he caught Dan’s eyes as he sat there with his parents, the image made warmth bubble in his chest, and the man next to him nudged him with laughter in his eyes to wipe the grossly fond look on Phil’s face. 

The music started to play lowly, a sweet ambiance, and everyone turned to watch Cornelia and the bridal party make their way down the aisle. She looked beautiful, grinning so widely her face looked like it would split in two and Dan was so happy for them, holding hands with Phil's mum in his excitement. Her hand gripped his hard as the ceremony started, tears falling from her eyes. Even Phil's dad was crying next to him but trying to hide it, insisting he wasn’t. Once Cornelia reached Martyn, Phil fished the small white velvet ring box out from his breast pocket, ready for when it was time to hand them over.  
The ceremony was beautiful, they exchanged vows and slid the rings over each other's fingers with tears in their eyes. By this point, Dan and Phil's mum were hugging each other tightly and Phil’s dad was in floods of tears. Phil grinned proudly as he followed Martyn and Cornelia back up the aisle as the ceremony ended, his eyes puffy from crying.

After the ceremony people began to gather on the beach for the reception. The area was set up beautifully. A large dancefloor took center stage on the sand, and around were delicately decorated tables, covered in white silk and large colorful centerpieces.  
Dan and Phil took their seats at the main table with the bride and groom’s family. By now it was late afternoon and they'd have the meal before the evening events would begin. The food was amazing and the atmosphere was buzzing, people chatted excitedly and swapping stories about the happy couple. It was about two hours until everyone was done eating and the meals cleared away, they would have dessert after speeches. Dan squeezed Phil's thigh reassuringly.  
Before long it was time for Phil’s best man speech. He started by introducing himself for anyone who didn't know him, and told stories about Martyn and what he was like as a brother, how he would always tease Phil and make his life hell, but in the end, he was always there when he was needed. He spoke about how Martyn's whole outlook changed when he met Cornelia. Describing how he was so smitten with her since they first met, before gushing about Cornelia and how she was incredibly important to him and that he’d thought of her as a sister long before Martyn proposed.

At the end of the speech he began to talk about Martyn inspired him. "Martyn and I have always had a good relationship, even though we banter a lot like kids. He likes to remind me I'm his little brother, and I have to remind him I'm 30 and he's just barely older," Phil chuckled. "I've always admired his attitude to love. Martyn liked to think of himself as a ladies man, he wasn't, but he thought he was," he joked, "When he met Cornelia his whole outlook changed, he knew from the second he first met her that he was in love with her and he wasn't afraid to put himself on the line. I wasn't the same, but Martyn has been there for me, and it's thanks to my big brother that I finally have my amazing boyfriend by my side. Thanks to him I finally know what he's felt all these years with Cornelia, and if one day Dan and I could be as happy as you two then I'll count myself lucky. To Martyn and Cornelia," he grinned and raised his glass.

Martyn was actually crying, he stood up from his seat and engulfed Phil in a hug. "That was so cheesy little brother," he cry-laughed then ruffled Phil's hair Cornelia hugged him too. "It was amazing little brother-in-law" She grinned harder.  
"I know but I meant every word, honestly," he hugged Martyn back tightly then Cornelia, but much more gently so as not to crumple her dress. Dan gushed over him next, before engulfing him in an equally tight embrace.

It was only half an hour this time until tables were cleared to make a dance floor and everyone's champagne was topped up before it was time for Martyn and Cornelia's first dance which, as expected, went flawlessly. Afterwards, the groomsmen and bridesmaids were called on.  
Phil took Dan's glass and sat it on their table as a new song started and took his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Dan's laughed softly as he was pulled in close, his hands winding around Phil's neck as a slow song played in the background. They began to sway slowly from side to side to the soft beat, moving in small circles.  
Dan let his forehead rest against Phil's, suddenly oblivious to the world. This moment felt so perfect to him, warmth swelled in his chest. He was finally ready to identify what that warmth really was, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked softly, easily picking up on Dan’s change of mood. Dan's arms tightened around Phil's neck. "Absolutely nothing," he whispered, eyes watching Phil's, happy, but there was a glint of nerves there.  
"You don't have to tell me, but I'm here I'm if you want to talk," Phil whispered sweetly, "Do you want to go listen to the sea?" Dan lent into the touch and nodded at Phil's suggestion, that sounded like a good idea.  
They made there way away from the main party, and for a few minutes remained in a peaceful silence, just admiring the decorations and the beautiful sunset. Dan wiggled himself into Phil’s arms, kissing him quickly, before pulling back and taking a quick breath, "I've just realized something."  
"What's that?" Dan rested his head softly against Phil’s shoulder, then in a quiet, hesitant voice he said, "I-I think I'm in love with you.” Phil's heart skipped, “I'm in love with you too" he answered confidently, softly rubbing his nose over Dan's as their foreheads pressed together.

Dan had his eyes closed tightly, all his muscles tense as he waited for Phil's reply, then when it came it was if he could breathe for the first time in eight years. Dan was suddenly smiling, and far more confidently he said: "I know I'm in love with you, have been for eight years.”  
" I always have been," Phil sighed with relief, it was as though a great weight was finally lifted from him.  
Dan lent into Phil and kissed him hard, he felt so light and giddy, his chest swelling with warmth. Phil cupped his face, smile wide against Dan's lips. He hadn't felt so free and happy in years. "I love you," he whispered into Dan's lips.  
"I love you too."   
\---

Phil's didn't know how long had passed and he didn't care. He was perfectly happy stood outside in the warm night air, making out with Dan. Their breath had picked up, the atmosphere was changing, growing more heated and Dan let out a small noise into Phil's mouth.  
Phil softly detached their lips and looked at Dan, taking in his flushed cheeks before landing on his eyes into Dan's eyes.   
"What do you want?" Phil whispered softly, leaving it in Dan's hands. He needed Dan to know it was his call to make, and he would accept whatever he wanted. He loved him and he wanted him to be happy.

Dan let out a shaky breath, determined gaze meeting Phil's, "I want you to take me back to our room, and make me yours," he said quietly, sucking Phil's bottom lip into his mouth.  
Phil's breathing hitched, he desperately wanted that. "Are you sure?" He checked one last time. Dan made a soft noise in return, "God, I’ve never been so sure."  
Phil grabbed his hand, pulling him across the beach and through the hotel lobby towards the lift hurriedly. Once the lift was taking them up, Phil pushed their floor before pressing Dan to the wall and kissing him deeply.

Dan allowed himself to be manhandled moaning softly to show Phil the effect he had on him, and how desperately he wanted him. Phil’s grip tightened as he felt Dan rut forward into him, trailing open-mouthed kissed down to Dan's neck.  
Dan's legs felt weak, leaning against the wall and Phil's body. "Phil, please.” The door pinged as it opened on their floor, so Phil leaned down and brought his arms under Dan's thighs, lifting him and carrying him along the hallway to their room, grabbing the key from his pocket and opening the door clumsily.  
Dan was kissing him furiously, whines leaking from his throat in his desperation as Phil carried him. Phil had wanted Dan for so long, and fire was running through his body, but he was going to savor every second of this.

"Tell me what you want baby boy," Phil whispered into his lips, bringing his hands up to push Dan's suit jacket down his arms and discard it somewhere on the table."Fewer clothes, please Phil," Is all he managed as he pawed at Phil's own jacket and shirt.  
Phil carried him to the bed and gently sat him on it, standing by the side watching as he began discarding his own jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt, followed by his suit trousers and peeled them off, leaving him in only his boxers.  
Dan reached down to undress but felt Phil gently swat his hand away and bring his own hands down to unbutton Dan's suit trousers before smoothly removing them. He leaned back and admired Dan’s body he did, he was stunning.

Phil’s long, deft fingers unbuttoned Dan's dress shirt and open it wide, splaying his palm across the smooth skin of his stomach. He was determined to give Dan everything, to make him feel amazing. Dan closed his eyes, a light blush spreading on his cheeks as Phil stripped him, body trembling with nerves.  
"You're so beautiful. I’m so lucky you're all mine," Phil whispered reassuringly, and he meant it. Dan was feeling a little self-conscious with it being the first time Phil was getting to see him naked, but he had nothing to worry about, Phil thought he was flawless, every inch of him.

Dan's nerves lessened at the words, finally opening his eyes and looking down at Phil to see what he would do next. Phil gently laced kisses over every inch of Dan’s skin, leaving small bruises in his wake as he sucked and licked his path. He nuzzling gently over his thighs, then lastly the bulge in his boxers.  
Dan tried to keep quiet, but let a soft moan leave his lips, looking down to meet Phil’s eyes because fuck, that was hot.  
"Baby boy please, you don't need to hold back anything, I want to experience all of you during sex. Every moan and movement," Phil purred. Dan gave in, calling out loudly, unable to control the buck of his hips under Phil's ministrations. Dan's voice shook, "Please baby, I want you inside me. I w-wanna feel you,” he murmured, his hips rolling down to demonstrate what he meant as he peeled off his own boxers.

Phil kissed a trail along Dan's thigh and bent his hips up so his legs were spread, exposing him and pushing a soft pillow under Dan’s hips. "That's better bear, I don't want you to be afraid to tell me what you want," he looked into Dan's eyes lovingly.  
Dan’s skin flushed and he nodded, grabbing his knees and gently pulling them up, “Stretch me?” he requested shyly. Phil nodded and leaned over him, kissing him warmly. "D-Do you have lube? Please be gentle, it’s been a long time," Dan got out shyly against Phil’s lips.

Phil nodded and pulled back, "I do, Martyn grabbed it for me yesterday," he smiled, and stood up, crossing to the dresser and retrieving the small bottle from his suitcase.  
He knelt on the bed between Dan’s thighs and opened the bottle, spreading a generous amount of the cold liquid over his fingers, and warming it between them. He dropped his clean hand onto Dan’s stomach and rubbed soothing circles, “Tell me if it hurts, okay baby?” he asked, gently nudging one finger past Dan’s rim.  
“I will Philly,” Dan whispered, gasping softly as he felt Phil’s finger enter him. The process was slow and intimate. Phil listened to Dan’s soft noises and gentle directions as he moved his finger in and out at a steady pace. Before long he had worked up to two fingers, then three. His chest filled with pride as he hooked his fingers, and earned a low moan from his boyfriend, indicating that he had finally found the younger man’s prostate. He worked over the spot a little more until Dan gently rested his hand on Phil’s forearm.  
“I’m ready,” Dan panted softly. Phil removed his fingers, and when he did, Dan pulled him up and kissed him, one hand resting on Phil’s cheek. It was slow and long, and loving as their lips moved together.

“I’m going to make love to you now baby, make you feel so good,” Phil promised as he leaned over him, and grabbed the lube once again. He pulled off his own boxers, and spread another generous amount over his cock, moaning lowly at the contact. Once he was slick, he lined himself up.  
“Are you ready bear?” His free hand moving up the bed to intertwine his fingers with Dan’s, whose own fingers curled themselves tightly around Phil’s. “Yes,” Dan whispered, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Phil whispered as he pushed forward. He went slowly, edging into Dan inch by inch, stopping every now and then to let Dan adjust to the sensation. He felt incredible, tight and hot around him, his body sucking Phil in as if he couldn’t get him close enough.

After only a few minutes, Phil was buried fully inside Dan. He clasped both their hands tightly, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend as he stilled, just enjoying the feeling. Dan moaned softly, his fingers curling around Phil’s when he stilled, relaxing into the full feeling, it was incredible. He leaned up and pressed his forehead to Phil’s, “Make love to me,” he whispered.  
Phil nodded and started to move, his slow movements only lasting for a short while before both of them craved more. They had waited 8 years for this moment. His hips picked up speed and he angled them with more force as Dan moaned now and then. He leaned down and kissed Dan’s neck as he moved harder, leaving open-mouthed kisses and sucking soft purple bruises.  
“You feel so good baby, so tight and warm,” Phil purred. He angled his hips differently, and Dan cried out, a pleasurable, longing sound, that signaled to Phil that he had found Dan’s prostate.

“There,” Dan’s breathy cry confirmed his theory, so he moved harder and faster, moaning as he fucked against Dan’s prostate hard. Dan cried out again, his eyes rolling back into his head as his curls stuck, matted by sweat, to his forehead, “ Phil, 'm not gonna last,” he panted. It had been so long, and he’d wanted Phil even longer.  
Phil leaned up and kissed him deeply. “I won’t last either baby, just relax, let go when you need to,” he whispered onto Dan’s lips. He untangles one of his hands from Dan’s, and instead brought it down between their bodies, and lightly fisted Dan’s cock.

Dan whined, alternating between pushing his hips down to meet Phil’s cock and pushing up into his fist. It only took a few more minutes, before he cried out Phil’s name and came over his fist and his own chest, thrown into his orgasm. Everything was so intimate and intense, he could see stars.  
Phil moaned Dan’s name as the feeling sent him over and he spilled inside Dan, his back arched as he bucked his hips erratically, then stilled as he finished, panting heavily.  
Both took several minutes to begin to calm, but neither spoke. Phil pulled out, and instead both collapsed together against the sheets. Dan crawled up, curling himself against Phil’s chest contently. “That was perfect,” he whispered, eyes drooping tiredly, satisfied.

Phil smiled as he nuzzled his nose into Dan’s hair, “It was,” he agreed. "Hey, Dan?" He whispered softly, as he saw the boy's eyes begin to drop into sleep. Dan looked up at Phil at the question, "Hmm?" He managed tiredly. "You were so worth the wait," Phil whispered adoringly, letting his head rest on Dan’s.  
Dan's heart swelled and he smiled happily. “I love you so much Phil," he whispered just before he fell asleep. "I love you too Dan," Phil whispered back, satisfied and content as he fell into a peaceful sleep with Dan cradled to his chest.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after the wedding, and the boys are relaxing with the Lester family before Martyn and Cornelia head off on their honeymoon. The boys are feeling playful, and there some delightfully awkward conversation about their kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut  
> Fluff

Dan woke up feeling warm and content, he hummed happily and moved back into Phil’s touch. The sun was shining brightly through the window, they hadn't thought to close the blinds when they'd stumbled in last night.  
Phil nuzzled in close, he'd been awake for 15 minutes already, just watching the slow rise and fall of Dan's chest as he slept so contently. "Morning baby," he whispered. Dan smiled, turning in to steal a quick kiss,“Morning.” Phil hummed onto his lips, “How does breakfast tea sound?”  
"Tea sounds good. Need a shower too, I’m all gross." He wrinkled his nose, the feeling of dried cum between his legs and over his chest thoroughly unpleasant. “Okay, you go get a nice warm shower baby. I'll order us some breakfast.” Dan nodded and went to sit up, only to hiss sharply at the throbbing feeling in his lower back. He dropped back onto the bed, "Fuck, ow," he said with a breathy laugh.

Phil got up, cracking his back as he stood. "You going to be okay standing in a shower?" Phil chuckled fondly, picking the boy up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. Dan rolled his eyes, “I’ll be fine, but you really did a number on me, Philly." He chuckled, gripping Phil’s neck as he was carried to the bathroom. "Is that a good thing Daniel?" He smirked, kissing Dan’s forehead as he setting him down next to the shower. “Maybe I can help you wash at least?”  
"The best type of sore," Dan purred. He nodded, stepping into the shower and catching a look at himself in the mirror as he did. His neck and shoulders were littered with large hickies and little red marks, there would be no way to cover most of these up. "Phiiiil, there's no way I can hide these! What if your parents see them?"   
"Good," Phil said smugly, "I don't want them hidden, I want everyone to know who you belong to." Phil purred and pecked each mark, slapping Dan's ass. “Besides, they won’t mind,” he teased. Dan shivered at Phil’s choice of words, he liked the idea of belonging to Phil.

"Ow, careful," He laughed playfully at the slap, ignoring the way it made his breath catch in his throat. He kissed Phil gently on the lips as he fiddled with the controls on the shower. "Then behave," Phil’s arms snaking around Dan's waist.  
“What if I don’t wanna behave?” Dan asked cheekily, turning on the hot water and testing it. "Then I'll have to give you a little encouragement, show you what can happen if you behave," Phil teased. Dan stepped into the hot water, letting it wash away the evidence of the night before and smooth his muscles. “What would I get?” He let the water run over his skin, meeting Phil’s eyes coyly.

"Why don't you behave, and find out?" Phil winked playfully at the younger man. Dan pouted but turned away, washing quickly since that’s what Phil wanted him to do. Phil noticed, helping Dan wash the areas that needed most soothing. As soon as Dan was clean, he hopped out the shower wincing slightly. “Phiiiil it hurts,” He whined and grabbed a towel to dry off.  
Phil took the towel and gently rubbed it over Dan's skin. "Alright baby, come with me. I know how to make it feel better," he smiled and held out his hand. Dan dropped the towel and went over to him obediently, eager to see what Phil had planned for him. “Okay da-“ he coughed and went red, “Philly.”  
Phil said nothing about the slip, clearly, Dan didn’t recall using it before and wasn’t ready for Phil to know just yet. He led Dan through to the living room area. He propped up a few cushions against one of the arms of the couch, "Come over, and kneel leaning over the arm baby," he smiled softly. Dan tilted his head but didn’t question it, doing as he was told. He looked suddenly a little more nervous now that he was so exposed. But this was fine, he trusted Phil.  
Phil gently ran his fingers over Dan's back, "I'm going to help loosen up the sore muscles, do you trust me?" Dan nodded slowly, still unsure what he was planning to do. “I trust you,” he whispered. Phil pecked his cheek, then positioned himself on the couch behind Dan, kneeling between his legs. He leaned forward and began peppering kisses down the damp skin of Dan's back.

Dan shuddered, “Phil? What are you doing?” He asked nervously but held as still as he could. "Helping your muscles," Phil purred softly, bringing the kisses lower, and lower until he was lacing them over Dan's bum cheeks.  
Dan tensed up, suddenly understanding. Oh, oh. This- he’d never done this before, only ever seen it in videos. "Do you still trust me?" Phil whispered breaking him from his thoughts, as he slipped his hands up and spread Dan's cheeks smoothly.  
Dan’s heart was beating fast and his cheeks red with embarrassment but he nodded slowly. “Yeah.” Phil noticed, "Oh baby, you've nothing to be embarrassed about," he hummed, licking his lips and softly blowing a warm breath over Dan's hole. Dan shuddered, “Ohh, O-Okay.”  
Phil leaned forward and licked a stripe up over Dan's perineum then his hole, teasing him. He smiled at the small shudder and continued teasing his tongue around the muscles. Dan let out a shaky breath and dropped his head. Holy shit that was-that was different. Phil hummed, pushing his face closer and nudging the tip of his tongue against Dan's rim, meeting with some resistance that prevented him from pushing on yet.

Dan let out a soft whimper, covering his mouth with his hand. Oh, that was… intense. In the best sort of way. His legs were shaking again, but no longer from nerves. Phil leaned up and gently swatted Dan's hand away from his mouth. He wanted to hear him. He licked around his rim again. "Relax baby," he purred.  
Dan gripped the edge of the sofa hard, letting soft little whimpers slip past his lips. He slowly let his muscles relax, the sensation making him jolt against the pillows. Phil worked his tongue past Dan's rim, then massaged his tongue over Dan's walls to soothe him, to help ease some of the burn from last night.

“Ah-fuck.” Dan whimpered, mouth falling open as his body slumped forward, too focused on the pleasure to hold himself up. His cock was leaking into the pillow beneath him, the texture only adding to the whole scene. “Phil that’s-, shit ah!”  
Phil hummed, which sent vibrations into Dan's skin, flicking his tongue around in search of Dan's prostate as he held Dan firmly. Dan almost pulled away from the intense feeling but Phil’s grip held him in place. He squirmed, whimpering and leaking pre-come, his stomach feeling hot and heavy. Phil knew when he found Dan's prostate, (indicated by a loud moan), so he rubbed and worked his tongue over it, again and again.

Dan tensed up as he reached the edge, hanging on by a thread, “Phil I’m gonna, ah, please can I?” He whined urgently, his legs shaking hard. Phil nodded against his skin, winding his arm around Dan's torso to support his weight.  
Dan shuddered as he finally came, mouth falling open in a silent scream as he did. It was one of the most intense he’d ever had, and he hadn’t touched his cock once. He slumped into the ruined pillows with a whimper as he worked through the aftershocks, burying his head into the arm of the sofa.  
"Easy honey, just relax, let it wash over you," Phil's words soothed him through, fingers kneading over Dan's back and arms as he pulled away, panting softly. "How was that?" He asked shyly. Dan turned and buried his head in Phil’s neck, “Wow.” He managed, body trembling still.  
"That's what happens when you behave," Phil teased. Dan laughed softly, slumping into Phil’s lap. “I like behaving for you,” he whispered as he curled in, soothed and satisfied.

\---  
After a long while, Dan didn’t want to move, still feeling a low throbbing in his lower back, so he let Phil dress him. When the older man had finished, Dan looked up at him with a grateful smile.  
"There we go, perfect as ever," Phil smiled and pecked his cheek, "Now you need to eat after that, I ordered your favorites." Dan blushed, happiness running through him at being so well looked after. He sat down at the table and admired all the food, "Thank you, Philly," he said with a happy grin, beginning to tuck in as he realized how hungry he really was.  
“You're welcome bear," Phil joined him, feeling a warm flutter of happiness in his stomach. He loved looking after Dan, and he loved it even more than Dan liked it too. He was grinning to himself as he tucked into his own breakfast.

They were just finishing up, chatting happily, when there was a knock at the door. Dan turned to look, "Wonder who that is?" Phil pulled on his pajama bottoms, "I have no idea, I'll get it," and he jogged to the door.  
Outside stood Phil's mum, who strolled straight past him and into the room, "Morning you two!" She said chirpily, walking over to the table to sit with Dan, who blinked but accepted it after a moment of surprise.  
"Good morning mum, how are you?" Phil smiled as he closed the door and followed her inside, taking a mouthful of his coffee. "Tea? Coffee?" He offered, gesturing to the two pots on the table.

"Tea would be lovely Philip thank you. I'm very well, everyone's a little tired this morning but I figured it was late enough for you both to be awake. Martyn and his wife," She gave a giddy grin at the word, "-will be heading off on their honeymoon this evening, so this is the last day you'll see them on this holiday. I thought you might like to spend some time with them," She explained, as she sipped the tea that Phil handed her.  
"Of course, we'll see if they're free for lunch later I think, we could have it by the pool. How is the happy couple now? Are they still blissfully in love, have the moved on to planning for babies and dogs yet?" Phil chuckled softly, running his fingers through his hair.

Phil's mum laughed, "Not quite yet, they just want to be married for a while, I think," She gave them a sly look, "Can't wait to organize the next wedding, this has been very fun!" It was an unsubtle hint and she knew it. Dan looked down and shoveled food into his mouth as a deep blush spread across his face at record speed.  
"Is that so mother?" Phil chuckled, playing it cool. "What if Dan doesn't want your help planning? What if he goes all groomzilla on you?" Dan choked on his food, swallowing quickly, "Your mother did a wonderful job!" Dan said before thinking, simply defending her hard work. "She did, but you won't be saying that when she tries to change all of your prearranged place settings," Phil countered with a wink, giving his mum a smile. "Twice might I add," he chuckled.

Dan laughed along with Phil shaking his head, she watched them fondly. "Well I’m going to meet your father, I’ll tell Martyn to come up here and sort out plans for you.” She turned to go, waving at them warmly as she went.  
They waved her off, and then returned to eating. Once finished, both seemed noticeably more awake, but Dan was still not very keen on going far from the comfort of their suite just yet, so he jumped on Phil’s suggestion to play Mario Kart until Martyn arrived to make lunch plans.

\---  
They played the game for about half an hour, Dan had been winning smugly for the last three rounds and being a bit of a show-off, he couldn't help himself.  
"Stop showing you little shit," Phil chuckled, pushing Dan's shoulder after he won yet another round. Dan laughed "I can’t help being awesome Phil," he said cheekily, winking at him.  
"You're a dick," Phil joked and poked his sides with his pointer fingers softly. Dan yelped and scrambled away, “I am not!” He got out between giggles, “Stop ahhhh" he ended up over the arm of the sofa.  
"Yes you are, and now I've got you," Phil smirked and sat on his legs so he couldn't move, tickling him furiously, as a huge smile broke onto his face at the sound of Dan's giggles. Dan wiggled under Phil, breath coming out in gasps, "Aha Phil stop- ahahaha!" Tears sprung to his eyes, and they both failed to hear the door open.  
"But it's so cute" Phil protested, letting his fingers come to a stop on Dan's side, pecking his cheek softly.  
"For a minute there I was worried I’d walked in on something, but no you're just being disgustingly cute again, go figure," Martyn said from above the sofa, looking down at then with a shark-like smile.

Dan blushed and laughed awkwardly at the comment, noticing the compromising position they were in. "Not this time," Phil said with a smug grin and sat back, letting Dan’s leg free from under him. "Stop looking at us like that you weirdo, I'm still taller than you.”  
Martyn huffed, "Whatever Philip, I’m over that now, I’m a married man you know," he grinned widely When his eyes landed back on Dan and he chuckled, "I was about to ask where you two disappeared off to last night but I don't think I need to."  
The hickies on Dan's neck told him everything he needed to know on that front. Martyn turned to Phil again, "Don't tell me you let mum walk in here, it's painfully obvious," he grinned knowingly.

“It’s not that obvious." Martyn raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Clothes everywhere, sheets messed up, his neck covered in love bites, not obviously at all,” he snorted.  
“Signs of a night well spent! It's your fault really for throwing such a romantic wedding! Besides we're a couple, couples have sex," Phil chuckled. "Do you guys want to have lunch later?" He added, changing the subject.  
Martyn wrinkled his nose, "Don't wanna know little bro." Then, suddenly, he was pulling Phil into a hug. "Yesterday was amazing, thank you for being my best man." Dan looked up at them with a warm smile. Martyn smiled pulling back, "By the pool at one?"

Phil grinned, "It was my pleasure big bro, I expect you to return the favor someday," he slapped Martyn's back, "Sounds perfect!"  
Dan's eyes shot to Phil at the request, before looking down with a slight smile. "Good, see you then you two,” Martyn ruffled Dan's hair as he left the room. Phil sat back on the couch, stretching. Dan lent into him and glanced at the clock, they had fifteen minutes before they were meant to meet them.  
"Best clean up and get dressed," Dan suggested, noting that Phil was still in his boxers, and hadn't had a chance to shower yet. "I probably should.” He padded across to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got out and came through with a towel around his waist. When he did, Dan glanced over and looked at Phil’s body hungrily. Fuck, he really was unfairly attractive.

"Hey," Phil winked across at him when he saw the look. "Something on your mind?" He teased. Dan looked away with a bite of his lip, "Nope, nothing at all." He said with a sarcastic edge, the blush betraying him. "I think you're lying to me," Phil came over, sitting on the back of the couch. "You can tell me.”  
Dan shook his head to clear it, they had to be downstairs in five minutes after all. "Would take too long," He leaned up to nuzzle against Phil's thigh through the towel.  
Phil sighed softly and let him. "We could be a little late," he purred. Dan looked up then, a slow smile spreading on his face. "You never got to cum this morning," he said, nuzzling higher up and kissing lightly.

Phil ran his fingers through Dan's curls. "I was too busy making sure that my baby was taken care of," he purred. Dan sat back and patted the sofa cushions, so Phil smirked and followed him over, laying down.  
Dan slid up him and tugged away from his towel slowly, revealing Phil's slowly hardening cock. He smirked, "Excited Philly?" Phil grunted softly and licked his lips. "So excited baby boy, I'm a lucky man." 

Dan smiled proudly, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek over Phil's growing cock before licking a stripe up from the base and sliding his tongue into the slit, tasting him. "You taste good, want some more.”  
Phil watched Dan intently. "Do I baby boy?" Dan nodded, before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling a moment, then dropping down to the base in one swift movement, they didn't have long after all.

Phil let out a low groan of appreciation, grabbing Dan's head and moaning loudly. Dan swallowed around him, before raising his head up and pushing back down again tightly, building a rhythm, his tongue working the underside and slit as he moved.  
Phil gripped the back of Dan's head and moved it gently, Dan's name repeatedly tumbling from his lips. Dan whined softly, relaxing his jaw and moving with Phil's hands, silently encouraging him to fuck into his mouth. He looked up at him through his eyelashes ‘innocently’.  
Phil looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, darkened with lust. "Are you sure baby? What about your throat?" He checked, urging himself to restrain, to check first. Dan hummed around him before pulling back, "I'll be fine Philly." It was nothing a warm drink wouldn't solve. He dropped his jaw open and hovered just over Phil's tip, encouraging him to push up himself.

"Such a good boy," Phil purred, holding Dan's head with both hands as he started fucking upwards into Dan's mouth and down his throat.  
Dan moaned around him, relishing in the feeling of being used, like a toy. Tears sprang to his eyes and he struggled to breathe, but he made no complaints, instead just taking it like a good boy, wanting to please Phil.  
Phil kept glancing down at him, fucking Dan's mouth and tightening his grip on Dan's hair as he drew close. Dan moved with his hips, taking him deeper and tightening his throat, encouraging Phil's orgasm along, and moaning at the look of bliss o Phil's face.

Phil called out Dan's name, holding Dan's head steady as he came into his throat and Dan gave a low choking noise but swallowed dutifully, tears leaked from his eyes. He let Phil finish before pulling up slowly and gasping a deep breath of air, before curling up to Phil with a contented hum, "Did I do good?" His throat was very raw, but he didn't care.  
Phil shushed him softly as he pulled Dan up into his arms, letting him curl up small into his chest. "You did so good baby boy, you did amazing. I want you to hush for now though, we don’t want you hurting your voice anymore, do we?" he soothed.  
Dan did as he was told and remained quiet, snuggling in softly. It was lucky that he held his position laying over Phil because at that moment the door opened and Martyn walked in once again without knocking.

"Oi you two, you dead or something? You were meant to meet us ten minutes ago," He called, but stayed by the door, not seeing them on the sofa from this angle.  
"We'll be down in a second okay," Phil laughed, rolling his eyes and giving Dan a cheeky wink. Martyn sighed, "Fine whatever, hurry up." He turned and left and Dan let out a breath of relief, "That was close,” he whispered against Phil's neck. Phil chuckled and helped him up, pecking Dan's lips.  
Dan blushed and sat back, looking up at Phil's naked form before suggesting he should probably get dressed, although he didn't seem fond of that idea. "If I have to." 

Once in the lobby, they walked to the pool where Martyn and Cornelia were waiting, already in their swim gear. "Ah, there you two are. I’ve ordered lunch already so I hope you like lasagna, and if not tough shit because you were late." Martyn added with a smug look.  
"Lasagna is fine, thanks. Stop being a shit," Phil laughed, punching Martyn's arm. Martyn laughed before pulling his brother forward and playfully trapping him in a headlock. "What was that little brother?" He asked cheekily. Dan made eye contact with Cornelia and they both rolled her eyes, she mouthed ‘boys’ at him and he laughed.  
"I said, stop being a shit" he laughed and tried to wrestle his way out of Martyn's grip, trying to trip him. Martyn struggled to hold Phil in his grasp, he may not look it but Phil was surprisingly strong and succeeded. Mostly. Well, actually Martyn tripped backward and pulled Phil with him as they fell back into the pool with an almighty splash. Dan jumped in surprise and met Cornelia's eyes again with slight worry. We’re they okay?

Martyn gasped out air as he broke the surface and quickly climbed up the side of the pool and stood dripping on the side. Phil gasped for air as he too came up, holding the edge of the pool and breathing deeply.  
Dan burst out laughing now he knew they were safe. He took in the soaked brothers and Cornelia soon joined him. Martyn pouted at his wife, "Betrayal." He muttered, wandering over to get a towel.  
“You're dead Howell," Phil chuckled playfully, grabbing the edge of the pool and hoisting himself out fluidly, "Pass me a towel?” Dan reduced his laughter to a giggle as he picked up one of the towels they brought with them and walked over to Phil with it. Martyn accepted a towel from a still laughing Cornelia and dried off begrudgingly.

“Thanks, baby-,” Martyn butted in, again. "What are you two up to? Get over here and be social, god," Martyn called over humor in his voice. Phil kissed his forehead and smiled, looking over. "He was being a concerned boyfriend, my brother just tried to drown me," he joked and led Dan over to the table as the food arrived.  
"Sure," Martyn snorted but was distracted by the arrival of food. Phil's parents arrived with it, "Hey you lot, hope you don't mind us joining you for lunch, last family meal before these two head off for two weeks,” His mum said with a warm smile.

"Of course we don’t mind," Phil smiled brightly as he looked around the table, happy to be surrounded by his family. Dan looking at Phil's happy smile and melting inside, he was too adorable. Phil pulled out his chair as always and he sat down, a gentleman as always. Dan winced slightly as he sat, the dulled throbbing in his lower back protested to the hard, plastic chair. Unfortunately for him, Phil’s mum noticed, and immediately asked if he was okay.  
Dan stuttered, but luckily Phil thought on his feet and came to his rescue. "He fell, it was my fault. I left my suit shoes lying in the bedroom and he tripped over them in the dark," Phil pouted.

Dan gave Phil's hand a squeeze of thanks, and Martyn snorted into his food, "Yeah right." He muttered, only loud enough for them to hear, as Cornelia elbowed him.  
"Oh dear, Philip how often must I tell you to stop leaving your clothes everywhere? What if Daniel had broken something!" She gave Phil a stern look, and Dan looked into his food guiltily.  
"It was an accident mum, I forgot to move them," he tried giving her his best puppy dog eyes but it didn't work, his wasn't nearly as good as Dan's. But it didn’t matter, he didn't mind getting a lecture to save Dan's embarrassment.  
Dan saw Phil's puppy eyes and melted again, "I- it wasn't his fault really. I’m so clumsy, it was bound to happen at some point," He smiled warmly at Phil's mum, eyes bright and innocent.

"We really are a pair, both clumsy and careless" Phil chuckled fondly, watching as his mum's face softens under Dan's gaze, he had to teach Phil how to do that.  
His mum sighed, "Well okay, Dan seems to forgive you so I guess I can too." She chuckled, "Dan you are too convincing for your own good, I can see how you got Phil so whipped." Dan winked, "A useful tactic.” She smiled at him fondly, and winked back, "Oh honey, I know."  
Phil's dad looked up with a mouth full of food, "What?" He said questioningly, completely oblivious. "Hey I am not whipped," Phil huffed with a pout, "Dad, however, is.”  
His dad made a noise of protest, however, was clearly too invested in his food to put up much of a fight. Dan shrugged innocently, "Phwl, can you pass me the ketchup?" Dan asked, despite the fact it was closer to himself then Phil, eyes shining.

Phil's resolve melted instantaneously under Dan's gaze, and without thinking he leaned over and took the bottle and passed it to him. Dan took the bottle with a smug smile as Phil's mum laughed and Martyn snorted, "Not whipped my arse." Dan kissed Phil on the cheek softly "Thank you, honey," He winced shyly at his fond choice of endearment.  
"Dan is the only guy I'll be whipped for," Phil chuckled softly, "You're welcome sweetie," Phil added to Dan's cringyness. Dan pouted at Phil for his choice of words and went back to eating. There was lull in conversation as everyone enjoyed their food.  
"How about some card games after this?” Phil's mother suggested, "Some family fun! I have uno with me.”  
Everyone agreed to the game, so his mum got the cards and dealt the hands, and the family played for the next two hours, some getting more competitive than others.

 

For the second time that day, Phil was sucking terribly at another game, and losing not only to Dan but to everyone. Dan smirked at his hand, he had won four rounds so far, more than anyone else. He’d been particularly ruthless to Phil and watched his frustration grow.  
"You're doing this on purpose you little shit," Phil huffed in frustration as he was currently losing yet another hand, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at his boyfriend. Dan smirked, "Sorry Philly," He said with a soft shrug of his shoulders, clearly not sorry as he piled Phil with another plus two.  
"Actually fuck off," he whined and took another two cards, glaring at Dan with icy eyes. He wasn't angry at Dan, just angry he was sucking at the game and that Dan was purposely being ruthless against him.  
Dan caught sight of the glare from his peripheral vision and a shiver went up his spine. Fuck, Phil was hot when he was angry. He bit his lip as the game progressed, Martyn calling uno smugly.

"Seriously?" Phil scowled, this time at Martyn. He was clueless as to Dan's attraction to his anger. Everyone had won at least one round except him and he wasn't doing any better.  
Martyn had not won just yet, as Dan only had two cards left. But he was suddenly very distracted, he didn't notice the cards until it was his go again, "Uno." He muttered distractedly as he dropped one of his two cards.

On his turn, Phil put down one of his cards, making Martyn pick 4, smirking smugly to himself. Dan watched Phil closely as the cards went around again, ignoring Martyn's groan of annoyance. It was his turn again and with surprise, he realized he'd won, "YES!" He exclaimed smugly, as he dropped his last card on the pile.  
"Fuck!" Phil huffed and threw his cards down, folding his arm. "This is rigged," he was still scowling and pouting, somehow all at once. Dan looked over at him and bit his lip, he really shouldn't antagonize him but... "Sore loser Philly?" He said with a smug grin, watching his reaction closely.  
"I am not," Phil huffed, his voice low and practically growling under his breath. "I just hate being shit at games," he mumbled and pushed his hair back, he had a feeling Dan was purposely antagonizing him.

Martyn nudged him playfully, “You’re shit at everything, not just games.” He teased and Phil shot him a glare. “Yeah well you're hair looks stupid.” It wasn’t meant in anger, or cruelty, it was just playful banter between the two brothers.  
Phil's mum rolled her eyes, then stood up with a chuckle, "Come on dear, we'll leave them to it, I had enough of this when they were children." The Lester parents left and Martyn waited until they'd gone before saying "Phil how could you say that to me!" Martyn poked Dan arm playfully, “You need to get your man in line Howell, he is bullying me and I’m going to kick his ass.”

"Oh yeah, because Dan's going to do what you say," Phil leaned back in his chair, arm across the back of Dan's chair.  
Dan thought quickly, imagining how much it would frustrate Phil, and he was speaking before he could think any further. "Why not?" He answered, with a shrug to disguise the shiver up his spine.  
Phil looked at him, his gaze boring into Dan as he felt his anger rise slowly. "Because he doesn't tell you what to do." He was trying to keep his voice calm, as a hint of completely unwarranted jealousy spiked in him. Well, that was new.

Martyn smirked, "And you do?" He asked. Dan shuddered, Phil’s voice was eerily calm but his eyes were fuming, he locked eyes with him. "Maybe one day," Phil looked at Martyn and shrugged casually, and Martyn chuckled. "Well shit, I didn't peg you as a kinky one Phil but-", he shrugged. "You learn something new everyday.”. Dan looked down, blushing and sensing Phil's frustration was still there.  
"Shut up Martyn," he chuckled and tilted Dan's chin up swiftly so he couldn't look at his lap any longer. "Besides, can be good," he smirked, acting casual. Even though he was still frustrated at Dan's actions, it was turning him on.

Dan looked anywhere but at the others, blushing furiously but also turned on beyond belief, it was embarrassing how much Phil's anger affected him. Phil chuckled and moved his hand onto Dan's thigh, watching his cheeks turn bright. "Something wrong Dan?" He asked overly softly, smugness in every word.  
Dan didn't reply, looking away from the other, blush spreading to his neck. Martyn went to make a comment, but Cornelia’s unspoken, ‘I’m warning you’, look warned him off. Phil moved his hand away and stroked Dan's hair back softly, worried he'd pushed it too far and embarrassed him too much.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, much softer this time, rubbing his thumb over Dan's cheek. Dan flicked his eyes back, and gave a small smile, enough to reassure his boyfriend that he really was fine, "Y-Yeah," he fidgeted in his seat.

Phil’s eyes flickered down and he pressed his nose against Dan's cheek. Dan was turned on, that’s why he was blushing. "Want to get out of here?" He asked softly, as Martyn and Cornelia went back to swimming.  
Dan shivered, "B-But they'll be leaving soon.” Phil hummed, "We can stay if you want to, I just don't want you to be in pain, you know to tell me if it’s too much." Dan nodded, "I can wait a while, I promise."  
"Are you sure?" Phil whispered, nuzzling his neck, impressed with his mix of willpower and confidence. Dan nodded, "I’m sure," he stood, subtly adjusting his shorts. "Can I swim?" He asked, Phil's mood driving him to ask for permission for things for some reason.  
"Sure baby," Phil smiled, taking Dan's hand and tugging him softly in the direction of the pool. Dan slid his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, slipping into the cool waters with Phil right behind him.

Dan dived under the water and swam away towards the center of the pool, but Phil just floated where he was for a second, admiring his boyfriend as he swam away from him, he was so lucky.  
Dan turned mid water and jumped up, splashing Phil in the face and giggling. Phil let out a small, rather unmanly sounding, squeal from the shock. “Oh you’ve done it now!” He splashed Dan back, batting the water in his direction.

They played like this for a little while, until they ended up in the corner of the pool, talking softly.  
Phil was content, floating in a corner of the pool with Dan, playing with his soggy curls while they talked. "Did you want to talk about things earlier?" He asked questioningly, "I thought you might want to talk about some stuff y'know, especially about sex, kinks, and stuff. It’s important to tell each other about stuff like that."   
Dan shuffled about, back to the edge of the pool, making sure they were out of earshot of Martyn and Cornelia, "I think we probably should."   
"Only if you want you, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with.". He needed Dan to know that he wouldn't push anything he didn't want. Dan nodded, "Wanna sit on the sun loungers?” Phil smiled, "Sure," and got out, offering Dan his hand. They made their way over to the loungers and fell down into the same one, cuddling up cozily together.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, stroking his cheek. "So beautiful." Dan smiled warmly, leaning back on Phil’s chest. "So what are your kinks then Philly?" He asked bluntly.  
Phil began softly stroking his stomach, "Well, as it happens I’ve picked up on a few things and I would really love to try being your daddy," he purred softly. Dan inhaled sharply, oh shit he knew Phil had picked up his little slip before, he was such an idiot. Phil was such a gentleman, he wouldn’t put it past him to do this for Dan’s sake when really he thought it was weird. But there was little point in denying it at this point so instead of asking to postpone that level of kinkiness for a little while he simply said, "Yes, and I like that too."  
"I can tell, aren't I lucky to land such a hot boyfriend, and with a daddy kink?" Phil whispered, "I love to dominating you, which I think you might have guessed already, given you were actively trying to rile me up," he purred.  
Dan nodded, blushing at Phil's praise, "I-I like it when you do that.” Phil hummed, “So you like being submissive?" He stroked Dan’s stomach softly. "What else, tell me your other kinks, I like this." 

Dan blushed and nodded, he was overwhelmed and a little embarrassed but Phil sounded so enthusiastic. He didn’t want to let him down. "W-Well it's hot when we might get caught," he said cautiously. A sly grin crossed Phil’s lips, "So you've got a thing for exhibitionism?" He bit his lip, "I can work with that." Dan blushed deeply but nodded, "I think so, What about you?"  
Phil thought for a moment, "I like toys and teasing, like thinking of ways I can use toys to make you cum or make me cum, things we can do together even.” Dan was fiddling with his hands out of habit, though he was feeling much more confident with this conversation now Phil was the one doing the talking.  
He nodded, "Maybe you could restrain me sometime too?” he asked on impulse. Phil shuddered, "I'd love to, maybe I could tie you up, or get a nice tight pair of handcuffs," he mused, licking his lips.

Dan's heart raced at the idea, he wasn't sure how Phil was going to respond to that one. "You don't need to be nervous baby, you can trust me with anything, you're wildest fantasies and dirtiest kinks, I think we both know I'll be down for them," he whispered, trying to put Dan's mind at ease.  
Dan relaxed into Phil's touch, "Do we need a safe word… daddy?" He asked, testing out the word on his lips as he snuggled back into Phil. Phil grunted softly in appreciation, "I think it would be best baby boy. I never want you to feel uncomfortable or to be in pain," he pulled Dan against his chest. "What would you like it to be?"  
Dan thought it over for a moment, it would need to be something he would never call out normally during sex. His mind was blank but then went to those fanfictions he'd read guiltily at night where there'd been BDSM involved, "What about red, yellow and green? The traffic light system thing means I can warn you or just tell you to stop."   
“That sounds perfect baby," Phil smiled proudly at Dan's commitment, he was really into this. "Where is this knowledge coming from?" He asked playfully. Dan flushed red, "I-uh read it," he stuttered.

"Tumblr?" Phil smirked, leaning into Dan's ear, "Me too, our fans have some pretty active imaginations.” Dan blushed, "They’re good writers," He defended himself. Phil nodded in agreement. "They are, they're also good artists," Phil added slyly, "I saw a particularly well-drawn photo of you wearing sexy lingerie, you looked so pretty."   
Dan looked up at him, "Is that a request?" He asked cheekily, surprising himself with his confidence. "It is. I think you'd look so pretty dressed up for me in sexy panties, maybe a nice choker around your pretty little throat," Phil smirked. "Any requests for daddy?" He purred, "Or any other kinks I should know about?"  
Dan swallowed dryly, "I-I think I'd like that." An understatement, he knew he would like that. He stayed quiet a minute. “I like it when you are rough with me," Dan whispered, "When you treat me like an object and tell me everything I should do, put me in my place.”.  
"I can definitely do that," Phil smirked, holding Dan's hip softly. "I like it, sometimes, when you disobeying me. I like that you're stubborn, it's hot." Dan smirked at that, stubborn he could do. Maybe this wouldn’t be too much after all, Phil seemed to want what he wanted. For now, at least, he relaxed a little.  
Dan threw his arms around Phil, burying himself in his chest, "You're so perfect Lester, you make being myself so easy." Phil smiled happily and wrapped his arms around him, he loved Dan's smile. "Thanks, you're pretty perfect yourself Howell."

They stayed like that for a while, Dan napping against Phil as Martyn and Cornelia played in the pool. Eventually, they approached them, "Awh!" Cornelia cooed at the sleeping Dan and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture. "I'll send it to you Phil," She added with a smile, and Martyn rolled his eyes fondly.  
"Thanks, Cornelia," he admired Dan fondly. "I better take him upstairs and put him to bed, let him sleep somewhere comfortable," he stroked his cheek gently.  
Dan stirred against him even as he said the words, eyes slowly flickering open. Martyn chuckled, "Just let us say our goodbyes then you can, come on everyone's waiting in the lobby, we're off now. You two and mum and dad, you get the rest of the week here.” He grinned widely.

"Okay." Phil rubbed Dan's back soothingly, "Come on Bear, we're gonna see them off, then I'll take you up so you can nap." Dan yawned, "M’kay daddy," He said sleepily, not even registering the other's presence. Martyn choked and Cornelia raised her eyebrows, though Dan simply leaned into Phil's side oblivious.  
Phil chuckled at him and held the sleepy Dan close to his side, supporting the majority of his weight with his arms around him as he looked at the other two. Martyn coughed, "Right. Well, I never needed to hear that," he commented pulling a face. Cornelia just snorted.

“Shut up you, it's hot," Phil said casually as he followed them. Martyn laughed, “You know, mum and dad think you are both angels, but I'm seriously beginning to doubt that." Cornelia raised an eyebrow playfully, "Beginning to?" She asked.  
They were walking slowly towards the lobby as they talked, Dan was still not fully with it. "They don't need to know about this though," Phil said quickly as they reached the lobby.  
Martyn rolled his eyes, "Okay but I have this to blackmail you with now little brother," he grinned evilly. Dan yawned, "You've got what?" He asked curiously, joining the conversation.

"Shut it you," Phil laughed and cuffed the back of Martyn's head. "Nothing baby. We're sending them off on their honeymoon now, then you can get back to sleep honey, don't worry." Dan stretched, "Okay Philly."  
When they reached the lobby it was packed with family members with their suitcases getting ready to depart. They spent the next twenty or so minutes going around hugging them and wishing them well, before finally saying goodbye to Martyn and Cornelia.  
Dan hugged Cornelia tightly, he would miss her a lot. "Enjoy your honeymoon!" She grinned, "Oh I will, you enjoy the rest of your holiday, text me and all that jazz!" They hugged again warmly, as the lobby around them got progressively more empty as people left for the airport.  
"Enjoy the honeymoon. Be safe, don't break anything or burn," Phil chuckled as he hugged Martyn, ruffling his hair. Martyn snorted, "You know I will, I'm a Leste.," He hugged Phil back, "Look after yourself little brother, and Dan too of course.”

"You know I will, I'm a Lester," he repeated Martyn's words back to him with a wink. Maryn ruffled his hair fondly before swapping over and pulling Dan into a crushing hug. "Look after my little brother, he needs you more then you realize," he said quietly so Phil wouldn't hear. Dan smiled fondly at Phil, "I promise!” Martyn grinned, "Good enough for me!" he nodded, then stepped back as Cornelia hugged Phil.  
Phil squeezed her tightly, “Thank you for making my big brother so happy," he whispered quietly. She smiled warmly, "Thank you for letting me have him," she replied and hugged him tighter before going back over to Martyn.

Phil grinned widely as they waved the happy couple off, cuddling Dan into his side as they headed back inside. Dan stretched, the lobby was now all but deserted, a few new guests trickling in now the hotel wasn't booked out.  
Phil scooped him up in his arms, and carried him into the lift, pressing their floor. Dan let himself be carried, snuggling into Phil's arms as he went, humming contently. Phil carried him all the way back to their room, and once he got there, gently maneuvered them both inside.  
Dan yawned and curled up when Phil placed him gently on the bed, "Just a few hours," He said tiredly. Phil nodded, "Sleep as long as you need baby boy, okay?" Phil whispered softly, gently tucking him under the sheets.  
Dan hummed and cuddled down into the blankets as Phil spoke. "If you need me just call me, okay?" Dan nodded and fell swiftly into a deep sleep, mind filled with thoughts of Phil, and how lucky he was to have someone who cared so much for him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries being kinky with Phil on their first full day of obligation-free vacation, and at first, things are going well. The rest of the day is filled with teasing the fans, and a movie marathon. But Dan gets too ambitious, and things go south very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky smut  
> Safewording  
> Angst
> 
> Hey guys, there was a mistake and the second part of the chapter was not posted originally! It has been corrected now and we’re sorry for that!

Dan had a very nice dream. Unfortunately, very nice dreams tended to wake you before you reached the best part. He woke up whimpering, with a raging hard-on pressing against his boxers. Shit.  
Phil was oblivious, completely asleep, but Dan pressed back into him anyway, letting out a needy little noise. He mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled down into the sheets. They had nothing to do today now that Martyn and Cornelia were off on holiday, so he could finally sleep in and laze about.  
Dan huffed, he wanted Phil to wake up. "Phiiil," he whined softly, pressing back into him more needily. This didn't help his case any, as Phil simply burrowed down further into his duvet cocoon. "Dan go back to sleep, we have the day off," Phil groaned dismissively, paying no attention and curling back to sleep.

Dan pouted, trying a new tactic and turning to face him, pressing his nose into Phil's neck. "But I want yoooou." He whined, pressing his hips forward. Phil groaned softly at the action but it wasn’t enough to make him move from the warmth of the sheets, "Can't it wait until later Bear? I'm tired," Phil tried to reason with him sleepily.  
Dan pressed a kiss to his neck lightly, "But I need you now Philly,” he whispered, “Come on, I waited all these years, please don’t make me wait again, ” he tried.  
Phil turned in his arms but his eyes only opened a little, "Dan can't I make it up to you later?" His voice was husky and gravelly, having just been pulled from sleep and his hair was messed up, shaggy looking. Dan trailed his eyes over him, his voice going straight to his cock. In a rush of bravery, (or horniness, probably horniness) he went for a… different tactic. "Daddy please," he whispered.

Phil opened his eyes wider that time, looking him over. "What did you just say?" He asked, an eyebrow raised, though it was obvious his interest had been peaked now. Dan felt a bolt of nerves run through him, oh shit he hadn't used this before. "Uh, I-",  
“I'd advise you no to tease me, Daniel, what did you say?" Phil hummed, he could get into this. Suddenly he was very awake. Dan looked down and bit his lip. Well, he'd started this now, what harm could it do, right? "Daddy, please," he whispered once again, looking up from under his lashes to see Phil's reaction.  
Phil licked his lips and leaned up on his elbows, "Is it polite to pester daddy when he's sleeping?" He asked, a small smirk crossing his lips. Dan flushed, so Phil was into this? The idea sent tingles down his spine,"N-No daddy."

"That's right, which means daddy needs to punish you for being a little tease, doesn't he?" Phil purred, sitting up and stretching. So Dan really was a kinky little shit, huh? This could be fun.  
Dan sat up too, hands folded shyly over his crotch. "Y-Yes daddy." He went along, eyes not quite meeting Phil's. Phil moved his hands and peeled back the sheets smugly, "Don't touch unless I say so," he instructed. He tilted Dan's chin up and searched his eyes to make sure he was okay.  
Dan balled his hands into the sheets and nodded, meeting his gaze, eyes swimming with lust. Fuck, this was so much hotter than he could have expected. Phil licked his lips, Dan looked like he could eat him alive. Good. "How do you think daddy should punish you? Spanking, denial, or wearing something of daddy's choosing in public?" Phil hummed, standing up.

Dan wiggled under his intense gaze, “What do I deserve daddy?”  
"You deserve to be denied your orgasm for a while, since you were acting so desperate for it," Phil hummed and gently pushed him back so he toppled onto his back. "First daddy is going you make you cum, so you’ll really feel it," he purred.  
Dan shivered, “Please...” He wanted this, he wanted it really badly. Phil smirked and slid Dan's boxers down, licking his lips. When he did, Dan pressed his hips up needily, he'd been waiting quite a while by this point, but he had a feeling Phil was going to make him wait even longer.  
Phil wrapped his fist around Dan's cock and wasted no time jerking it roughly. He just needed Dan to cum so he could start working him up. Dan mewled at the attention nonetheless, pushing up into his fist as he finally got some friction. "Ah! Fuck."

"Does that feel good baby?" Phil purred and fisted his cock rapidly, to which Dan nodded furiously. "Y-Yeah so good." Dan bucked up, feeling heat pool in his belly already. He arched his back, "Ah, daddy I’m- Ah- can I?" he panted.  
"You can," Phil purred, running his thumb through Dan's slit. As soon as he was given permission, Dan moaned as he finally spilled over Phil's fist and his stomach, his legs shaking as they pushed his hips up, before collapsing back onto the sheets.  
Phil smirked and licked his lips, but kept his hand moving fluidly over Dan's cock. Dan's hips jolted at the sensitivity as he remembered his impending punishment, and he whimpered, "Daddy- I- Ah- s’too much.”  
Phil shrugged dismissively, “Hush baby boy, it's time for your punishment," he cooed smugly. Dan whimpered, biting his lip, trying his best to be quiet. Phil teased him right until he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, then removed all contact.

Dan bit his lip hard to hold back his whine, feeling his orgasm slip away. He leaned into the sheets, shaking softly, cock an angry red. "Hmmm, I think you've done enough cumming for now, don't you?" Phil purred, lightly tapping Dan's cock, watching it pulse and twitch under his touch.  
Dan dared not answer, only nodded in response, not meeting Phil's eyes. This was… intense. Phil was really getting into this, and Dan felt a niggle of worry at the back of his mind. He chose to ignore it. This was Phil, his Phil, he would never take things too far.  
Phil gently touched Dan's arm, watching his eyes flicker worriedly and feeling guilt pull at his stomach. "If it's too much, you know I'll stop baby," he said softly, a gentle reminder as he kissed the top of Dan's head warmly.

Dan shook his head, he'd started this, he wasn't gonna cut Phil off just because his stupid brain was scared. Maybe if it was another guy, but not with Phil. "I don’t wanna stop daddy." He said, making his voice come out more confident than he truly felt right now.  
"If you're sure honey, you know daddy would never hurt you," Phil said, mouthing at his neck as kneeled beside the bed, pushing Dan's knees open. Dan nodded quickly, “I know, want you, daddy.”

"Okay baby, think you can hold out for a little more? Don't cum," Phil instructed, wrapping his mouth around Dan's cock and sucking slowly. Dan whimpered, one hand gripping the sheets and the other in his mouth, biting hard.  
Phil hummed around him, bobbing his head slowly. Dan was doing so well for their first time trying something kinky, he was impressed. His own cock was straining hard against his boxers but he chose to ignore it in favor of getting Dan off.  
Dan groaned around his hand, the effort of holding still making him shake. It felt so good, he hadn’t been sucked off in so long and Phil, fuck Phil was good at it. He could feel his orgasm impending but he waited, he wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

Phil swirled his tongue around Dan's cock and teased is under his head, then through his slit, savoring the taste. The action made Dan’s hips kicked involuntarily. Oh shit, he thought he could last, but it was at this point he realized, he couldn’t wait. He was gonna- “D-Daddy! I-“ His jaw dropped open and he moaned as he fell over the edge of orgasm again.  
Phil held him tight as he felt Dan releasing into his mouth, stilling. It was alright, he wasn't done with Dan yet. Dan flushed red, “I-I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to!” He said quickly, not meeting his eyes, guilt all over his face.

Phil swallowed, leaning up to look at Dan as he licked his lips clean. "It's alright honey, let's get you in the bath and cleaned off, shall we?" Phil soothed, deceptively forgiving. Dan met his eyes, relieved Phil wasn’t angry with him. “I- Okay.” He slowly sat up, a little suspicious.  
Phil picked him up carefully, carrying him to the bath, his own hard-on pressing against Dan's back. He sat down on the edge of the large tub, Dan resting on his lap as he ran the bath. Dan settled, knowing for sure in his gut that they weren’t done yet, Phil hadn’t gotten off. “What about you daddy?”  
"Don't worry about daddy sweetheart, I will take care of myself this time," Phil hummed and tested the water. When he found it suitably warm he lifted Dan, and placed him amongst the bubbles, helping him wash off his skin.  
Dan leaned tentatively back into the water, wincing as his sensitive skin was covered. “O-Okay.” He smiled, sated for now.

\---  
Phil stayed there for almost half an hour, innocently washing and massaging Dan's skin and muscles, as he let him come down fairly far from his hypersensitive state. Then, when he decided it was time, he started to touch Dan's thighs. "Do you know what I noticed last night Daniel?" Phil hummed.  
Dan felt himself relax into Phil’s gentle touches and had even eventually convinced that Phil was done. Until he spoke. Dan’s eyes followed his hands, “W-What daddy?”  
"The bath has jacuzzi jets," Phil hummed, leaning over and flicking them on, setting them to a low pulse. Dan jumped as he felt the jets wash over him, they were high pressure, caressing his skin.

Phil reached under Dan's ass and moved him back, positioning him so that his thighs were spread, the jets pulsing directly against his hole. It was a low pressure, but one that would slowly build. Slowly being key. "I'm going to finish editing. You won't move, and if you're about to come you'll call on me. Call me incorrectly, and I won't respond," Phil whispered huskily into Dan's ear.  
Dan gasped as the jets of water washed over him, oh, that felt amazing. “Oh- okay daddy.” He was more than happy to sit here for now and let the pulsating jets abuse his hole. Phil leaned back and lazily palmed his cock, "Good boy if you come you'll be punished. Again." And with that, he walked out of the bathroom. Dan watched him go with a soft whine, leaning his head back against the bath. For now, he was okay. For now.

Dan’s legs began to shake as the pleasure slowly crept up on him, building at a torturous pace against his already sensitive skin. He bit his lip to hold in his noises, wanting to be a good boy for Phil.  
Phil palmed himself as he listened to Dan's small noises, groaning quietly. Dan felt himself draw close, but it was difficult to tell with a slow build like this. He curled his hands into fists, he’d wait until he really had too, he wanted to impress his daddy.  
Phil listened to the noises Dan was giving out, slouching back against the couch and pushing his boxers down lazily, fisting his cock as he listened. Dan’s hips bucked up and he moaned whorishly. He was so close. “P-Phil!” He managed, hips rocking as he sat on the edge.  
Phil growled and fucked up into his hand. Making him wait for calling him, Phil. Dan grit his teeth, oh god, why didn’t he hurry up! “PHIL! I’m gonna- PLEASE!” He felt tears slip down his cheeks as he held off by pure willpower.

Phil hummed, "Who is this Phil?" He called throughs smugly. Dan choked softly legs shaking and closing in an attempt to hold off. Realisation struck him, “DADDY! PLEASE, IM GONNA CUM!” he yelled desperately.  
Phil stood up and strode to the bathroom, switching off the jets. "Oh, baby, such a good boy," Phil whispered soothingly. Dan had tears running down his face but felt his heart swell at the praise Phil gave him, his orgasm chased away. His mind was a little fuzzy as he pressed his head into Phil's touch.  
"You've been so good, took your punishment so well for me. Let me take care of you, honey, make you feel good," Phil soothed, grabbing a fluffy towel and lifting Dan into it. Dan sunk into his arms, body trembling. He was still desperate to come, about ready to do anything Phil asked him to.  
"What do you want baby? Anything my babyboy wants," Phil purred, carrying him to the bedroom. "Wanna be filled up Daddy,” Dan responded immediately.  
"With what honey?" Phil's purred, kneeling Dan's ass softly with his fingers. Dan bit his lip, an idea flashing through his mind. "In my suitcase, back inside pocket,” he said softly. Phil lay him on the bed gently and crossed the room curiously to his suitcase, reaching into the back pocket.

Dan's hands twitched. The desire to touch himself and defy Phil whilst he was busy were high but he repressed in, gripping the sheets. "My my Daniel, what have we here?" Phil smirked, moved the long, heavy blue dildo between his fingers.  
Dan turned his head to face him, too horny to be ashamed. "A week is a long time." He managed, hands fisting at the sheets as he imagined Phil pushing it into him. Phil licked his lips and manhandled Dan's onto his stomach over his lap, being a little rough, but nothing major. "Gonna fuck you with this honey," he purred.  
Dan sprawled out on his stomach across Phil's lap, he swore he could come from a single touch he was so on edge, body trembling. "Do you need more stretching?" Phil hummed, grabbing the small bottle of lube.

Dan shook his head, not after yesterday. "I can take it, daddy, please." He held his hips as still as he could. Phil smirked and poured a generous helping of lube over the toy, using his free hand to spread Dan's cheeks. "As you wish babyboy," he whispered, pushing up to the hilt in one fluid move.  
Dan mewled, back arching as he tried to lift his cock from Phil's lap. He was so close already but daddy might not like it if he came too fast.  
"You don't have hold back honey, be a good boy and fuck daddy's lap until you come," Phil purred, one hand jerking his own cock, the other thrusting the toy in and out of Dan, watching as it disappeared inside him. Dan let his hips fall with Phil’s words, hips kicking into the fabric of Phil's boxers with a long whine. His hips rolled with the movements of the dildo, biting his wet lips softly.

"You look so perfect like this baby," Phil whispered. Dan whimpered in response, the sensitivity beginning to kick in as he pushed into Phil's lap, getting erratic as he drew close. "Ah, daddy- I'm gonna- can I?"  
"Yeah baby, of course, you deserve it," Phil panted as he brought himself to the edge and spilled over his own fingers, pushing the toy into Dan's prostate. Dan went silent as he finally released into Phil's lap, hips jolting and clutching hard at the sheets. He collapsed over Phil once he was done, the sensitivity far too much, trying to lift his hips but muscles protesting.

Phil pulled the toy from him gently and scooped Dan up on his arms. "Well done honey, let me hold you, just relax" Phil soothed right away. Dan’s eyes grew heavy so Phil lifted him, and carried him to their bed. He cleaned Dan’s skin softly, then his own. Dan was pretty far gone by now, his eyes drooping sleepily. Phil managed to keep him awake long enough to get him changed into some soft clothes, before finally tucking Dan under the sheets and whispering soft, soothing words into his ear, lulling the tired, younger man into sleep.

\---  
It was around two hours until Dan stirred, awoken by his stomach growling in an angry fashion, though he could feel satisfaction deep in his bones. That had been the first time they had tried anything kinky, the first time he had let his guard down and let Phil see his kink in action. It was wonderful, he knew now he could trust Phil with this stuff.  
Phil wasn’t in the bed with him, instead he was lounging on the sofa (now suitable redressed), in the living room area only a few feet from their bedroom, scrolling through comments on their new Snipperclips video and being as quiet as he could so as not to wake Dan.  
Dan yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking at Phil cutely, "What time s'it?" He mumbled, stomach growling again. "About half 3, you hungry?" Phil asked, setting his laptop aside and coming over, sitting on the bed beside Dan.

Dan nodded and stretched, and pushed his curls out of his face,"Yeah.” Phil chuckled and put his arm around Dan, "How about we stay in tonight, them tomorrow I treat you to a proper date on the island?" He offered, nuzzling his nose in Dan's curls.  
Dan smiled, "Sounds wonderful." He kissed Phil's jaw softly, "You order room service and I pick a movie?" Phil smiled and bit his lip softly, "Sounds good bear."  
"Get popcorn," Dan added excitedly before hopping off the bed. Phil chuckled, "Would you rather I just order a whole bunch of snacks than a meal?" He pushed his fringe back as he reached for the phone.

Dan giggled, and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea," he flicked through the various films. Phil saluted playfully, and let out a deep chuckle as he grabbed the phone and called room service, ordering pretty much all of the snack items they offered.  
Dan grinned as he heard him ordering, wiggling with excitement. "They have all the Harry Potters here" He suggested, looking at Phil over his shoulder. "Marathon?" Phil offered happily.  
"Marathon," Dan agreed and set it up before deciding to change into something more comfortable, "Just gonna get changed" He smiled and collected some stuff before heading to the bathroom. "Okay baby," Phil smile and got up, grabbing his clothes to change in the bedroom, stretching and smiling to himself.

Dan stripped of his previous clothes, smiling softly as he only just now realized that Phil had taken the time to dress him before letting him sleep. This guy.  
He slipped on a pair of Phil's boxers he had stolen and one of his oversized jumpers again because they were comfy. He ruffled his hair a bit then made his way back in.  
Phil had resumed his previous position on the sofa and was now tweeting some photos from the last couple of days with the caption, "Huge congratulations to my big brother Martyn and the beautiful Cornelia on such a beautiful wedding. Here are some shots

before smiling up at Dan, "Looking beautiful as ever I see" he grinned fondly.  
Dan blushed, smiling into his sweater paw, "You tweeting pictures?" He asked curiously. Phil admired him, he look adorable. He gestured him onto the sofa beside him and nodded, "Thought I'd show them a few shots of the wedding and stuff since they've been asking and I've been MIA for the last like, 4 days," he chuckled, showing him.  
Dan sat down next to Phil and curled up to him, "Awh they’re cute, maybe we should post one about our marathon so they at least know where I am too!" Phil nodded in agreement, “That's a good idea," he put his arm around him. "You wanna do it?" He knew Dan liked to tease them.  
Dan nodded and took the camera, he lifted it to a good angle and snuggled into Phil's side before snapping the picture. It was adorable, where Dan had been looking at the camera with a cute dimpled smile, Phil had his eyes on him and they looked at him with adoration. A true depiction of love eyes Lester.  
The photo also allowed people to see what they were both wearing, and that Phil's arm over was taking up residence around him. He smiled, and didn't even think about it as he tweeted saying "Harry Potter movie marathon in the hotel room! Snacks enroute ;) "  
Phil smiled as he watched Dan, he really was amazing. He retweeting the tweet before saving the photo to his phone and making it his lock and home screen. Dan grinned and closed his phone, he'd see the damage in half an hour or so. There was a knock on the door to signal that room service had arrived.  
"Ah, the mountain of snacks has arrived," Phil jogged over to the door, opening it happily as Dan watched him from the sofa. He wheeled in the pile of snacks and leant forward to pick up the remote.  
"There is so much food here," Phil chuckled as he climbed back onto the sofa. "Good, I'm starving," Dan replied with a grin, as he pressed play and the familiar music signalled the start of the film. He grabbed some popcorn and sat back on the pillows, leaving space for Phil to join him.  
"Me too," Phil chuckled and grabbed a bag of m&ms, moving back beside Dan as the film played. Dan snuggled into his shoulder with a content sigh, relaxing. He'd seen these films many times but they never got old.

 

About half way into the film Dan reached over to grab his phone, it had been one silent but now he opened it he saw it had gone crazy with notifications. "Uh oh," he chuckled quietly. "What's up?" Phil looked over at him. "That's your ‘I did a bad thing’ face," he laughed, leaning his head on Dan's shoulder to look.  
Dan opened twitter, it had gone insane. People thought the picture was adorable, but it seemed that Phil's adoring gaze and arm around Dan, combined with Dan wearing one of Phils more bright and recognisable pairs of boxers meant that '#phanisreal' was trending worldwide.  
"Oh shit" Phil chuckled loudly, he hadn't even really considered it before. "Well, what do we do now?" He looked over at Dan as he scrolled through the comments.  
"Well, they don't know it's real, they're just excited and analysing it and everything." Dan bit his lip then closed his phone, their friends had been sending him messages too. "Lets deal with it later," He suggested.  
"Yeah? Alright, if you're okay with that," Phil smiled and rubbed his thumb over Dan's shoulder, they could deal with it tomorrow.  
Dan nodded and smiled, snuggling into Phil, "It'll be fine". For once, when Dan said those words, he truly meant them. This time there was no panic attack, no unnecessary anger or worry. Regardless of what came of it, for once, he truly believed things would be fine. And it felt wonderful.

 

They got to halfway through he second movie before Dan started to fidget in Phil's arms. "Everything okay bear?" Phil’s amused voice came from his side, noticing the younger boy starting to fidget in his arms. Dan blushed and nodded, stilling his wiggling as best he could. "Okay handsome" Phil smiled, kissing his nose, and didn't push the subject.  
Dan was fidgeting because he had been thinking, actually, thinking was a little bit of an understatement. Dan was lost in thought, the movie becoming background noise as Phil rubbed gentle circles into his waist.  
Phil had been wonderful this morning, and it was only now Dan realised he hadn't really given much back. He shifted a little. He was being pulled in two different directions by his mind, and neither side was backing down. On one hand, he trusted Phil deeply and he wanted desperately to be able to share a more exciting sex life with him. He wanted to get to know Phil’s kinks and Phil’s fantasies, and to share his own. On the other hand, was it too soon? They had only been properly intimate once, how much did he really want to share? What if he opened himself up to Phil in this most intimate of ways, and Phil reacted negatively? What if he looked at him like some kind of freak? He didn’t think he could take that pain.  
It was at this point, that Phil looked down at him softly, dropping a small kiss on Dan's curls, "Feeling okay baby?" He smiled warmly, his eyes soft and kind, and so distinctively… Phil.  
It was this, the smallest of actions, that helped Dan make up his mind, and chose his heart over his head. He nodded, giving Phil a little smile. He was such a caring boyfriend. He pushed his annoying nagging feeling to the side and turned to crawl into Phil's lap.  
Phil watched him curiously, holding him gently. "What's up honey?" Dan settled in to face him, playing with Phil's shirt. "Was just thinking,” he mumbled softly. Phil looked at him curiously, "What about?" He smiled as he watched him.  
Dan looked up coyly, "I want to pay you back, for this morning." Phil was a little taken aback, "Baby you don't have to do that, aren't you sore?" Phil asked shyly, rubbing Dan's side. The last thing he wanted was Dan to push himself further than he could handle. They had the rest of their lives to experiment, there was no hurry.  
Dan shook his head, avoiding the question. "I want to." He leaned forward to press kisses into Phil's neck. "Only if you're sure baby," Phil hummed softly and gently held Dan's side. Dan nodded, "I'm sure." He sat back, "Whatever you want, I'll do anything. I want to know what gets you off,” he whispered.  
"I want you," Phil smiled and cupped his face, kissing him warmly. He had a feeling Dan was only saying he was okay, so he treaded carefully. Dan leaned back, "Then take me," He whispered, running his hands up Phil's chest.  
Phil nodded and rolled them over gently, leaning over him. Dan let Phil push him back into the cushions, heart speeding up. He had no idea what Phil was planning. But he was excited. Nervous, but excited.  
Phil gently unbuttoned Dan's shirt, being careful not to hurt him, but Dan caught on, and tilted his head as he watched him. Phil was being so… careful. It wasn't what he expected when he initiated this. "Phil?"  
Phil looked down at him sweetly, “Yeah, bear?” Dan looked up under his lashes, "Why- I’m okay, I promise, you don't have to be careful. I want you to show me everything, I want you to stop restraining yourself, let me take care of you this time" He set his hands on Phil's chest over his heart. Phil had been caring for him this entire week, it was his turn.  
Phil blushed, "I just, you seem off, distant" he said shyly. “I just wanted to be sure you know what you’re asking,” he said softly. Dan smiled, "Sorry, you know me always thinking. I'm perfect Phil honestly,” he smiled, deciding to change his approach, “I want you to let loose, I want to see how kinky you really are, daddy." He purred.  
"What if it's too much, and you don't like it?" Phil blushed, thought even he couldn’t deny the chills he got when Dan spoke that way.  
Dan smiled at how caring he was, "Then, I'll say red and you'll know for next time." Phil considered for a long moment, Dan seemed pretty sure of himself, pretty aware. "Okay" Phil nodded and kissed him, "You're perfect, honestly.”  
Dan smiled, glad to have made Phil happy, that overshadowed all his nerves and cemented in his mind that he had made the right call.  
Phil broke him from his thoughts when he kissed him, harder this time, before standing up. "On your knees." Dan immediately scrambled to do as he was told, letting Phil get into it. He dropped to his knees and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "So obedient, I like that," Phil hummed. "Open your mouth.”  
Dan dropped his jaw open, shuffling around a little to get comfy. He had a feeling he'd be here for a while. Phil smirked and unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them off, and finished opening the buttons of his shirt which Dan had undone slyly during his efforts to get his way, letting it hang open by his hips.  
Dan watched every movement hungrily. He could get into this, he knew he could when Phil was acting so damn hot. Phil pushed off his boxers and and held the base of his half hard cock, slapping it lightly against Dan's tongue, "Go on then." Dan leaned forward to take him, tongue flicking out to play with the tip.  
Phil moaned softly, pushing his fingers through Dan's curls. "That's it, play with daddy's cock," he hummed, really trying to let himself relax into the role. Dan hummed softly easing Phil's tip past his lips and sucking shallowly, teasing. Phil grunted, and rolled his eyes back. "You like teasing don't you?"  
Dan nodded shallowly, the action pushing Phil further down his throat. Phil hummed and pushed his cock deeper, holding Dan's head there, just because he could. Dan choked softly but quickly adapted, swallowing Phil down obediently.  
"Good boy, right down that tight little throat," he hummed. Dan sensed Phil was starting to get into it, to use him. The thought went to his cock, but also made him a little anxious. This was Phil though, so it was fine, Phil wouldn't hurt him.  
Phil chuckled lowly, "Don't worry babyboy, daddy will never hurt you, only in ways you enjoy," he purred. Dan looked up at that, eyes curious. Phil smirked and pulled Dan away from his cock gently. "I think I'd like to spank that pretty ass," he purred.  
Dan flushed, he'd never been spanked before, but his cock twtiched, so apparently he was into that. "O-Okay daddy."  
"Good boy," Phil grabbed a tie from his case, sitting down and patting his lap.  
Dan laid himself across Phil's lap, biting his lip a little nervously. He was excited, and he knew Phil wouldn't hurt him, but this was still all new.  
Phil gently tied up his hands behind his back, tight, but not so tight he couldn't pull them free if he really had too. "Now remember honey, you tell daddy if it's hurts too much," he hummed.  
Dan nodded silently, trembling a little in apprehension. Phil rubbed over his back, Dan seemed scared, so he would be more gentle. He raised his hand and softly brought it down over Dan's left cheek.  
Dan jumped, more from the apprehension of pain rather than it actually hurting. That had barely been a slap. He relaxed a little, the shock felt… nice. Good.  
Phil smiled softly and repeated on the other cheek, going back and forth between the two, getting just a tad bit harder each time.  
It wasn't long till it was a lot more forceful hit and Dan let out a little whimper, cock painfully hard against Phil. "You doing okay babyboy?" Phil checked, moving his legs over Dan's cock softly. "Something tells me you're enjoying this anyway."  
Dan nodded, "Little harder, please." He whispered daringly, rewarded with the way Phil's own cock pulsed at his words. Phil smacked him a bit harder on his request, hitting more to the centre of his ass so the vibration would travel down his core. Dan shuddered, whining softly. "Ah just like that." He buried his face in the cushions.  
"Baby likes being spanked huh? Being shown what a bad boy he is," Phil purred spanking harder. Dan whimpered, nodding furiously. Phil was really getting into this and it was insanely hot.  
Phil grunted at the whimpers. "Are you getting off on daddy spanking your tight little ass?" He whispered smugly. Dan nodded quickly, arching his back a little so his ass stuck out more. He hadn't realized how badly he needed this, to be dominated and not have to worry about decisions.  
Phil kept spanking him as Dan for more into it, harder each time Dan acted a little more slutty. Dan's hips kicked into Phil's lap, the strikes were getting much much harder, and Dan's ass was starting to sting in a less pleasant way, but he was fine, really, he was.  
"Rutting against me already baby? My my you're horny," Phil growled softly as he struck Dan again.  
Dan cried out, ow, that hurt. But he still felt the rush, only nodding as Phil spoke.  
Phil was really into this, letting himself get lost in the feeling. But it was okay, right? Dan felt good!  
Dan bit his lip, trying to hold in his cries as they turned more pained. He could stop this, but Phil was so into it, he could feel that he was enjoying himself. He'd wait, not much longer than Phil would want to fuck him anyway.  
Phil heard the cries turning into ones of pain, but he had already delivered a hard blow by the time he realised.  
"Red," Dan choked out, he couldn't take another hit like that, that hurt. Tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his face in the pillows of the couch.  
Phil pulled away immediately and let Dan's hand free, his usually bright, sky blue eyes suddenly clouded over fear. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, Dan I'm sorry," he pulled Dan into his arms.  
Dan let himself be engulfed, shaking slightly. "S'okay." He managed. Phil instantly shook his head, so hard it might have flew off had it not been attached to his body. "No it's not, it's not okay," Phil gushed and held him protectively, "Fuck I, I'll never, ever, lay a hand on you like that again I swear Dan, I swear," he soothed, his eyes tearing up. He internally cursed himself, he should have known he couldn’t do this. He was Phil, he should have been soft, caring.  
Dan shook his head, "My fault." He said quietly. Phil had been enjoying that and he ruined it. "M'sorry." He looked down guiltily, playing with his hands.  
"No, no don't you he silly! You've nothing to be sorry for baby," Phil assured him, rocking him gently. "Can I help you? I've got some lotion in my case," he said quickly. Dan nodded slowly, sniffing. His skin felt hot and stung to the touch, lotion sounded nice. He stood on shaky legs to let Phil get up.  
Phil gently laid him on his stomach on the couch, rushing to pull his own boxers and jeans back up. He went to the bedroom, and grabbed a bottle of soothing lotion. It was meant for his sunburn, but the cooling effect would work well here.  
Dan let his tears fall more freely once Phil was gone, trying to rush it out of his system. Why was he so weak and stupid? Phil was always doing things for him, constantly. Even before they got together, Phil would always look out for him, even when he didn’t ask, even when he pushed him away. And he couldn't even do this one little thing for Phil.  
Phil felt guilt pulling at every muscle, he was awful. Why couldn't he have noticed sooner? He shouldn't have pushed this, he should have been sweet, made love to him. He came back with the bottle, not able to meet Dan’s eyes from guilt as he wiped them. "I'm so sorry Bear."  
Dan sighed a little as the cream cooled his skin, "S'okay." He said tiredly, head beginning to hurt from the tears. "Let me get you into bed," Phil said quickly, gently picking him up once he was done and carrying him. "I-I love you so much Dan, you know that right? I would never hurt you like that, not on purpose, I couldn’t," he sniffed as he sat on the bed.  
Dan nodded, laying back onto the sheets and not meeting Phil's eyes, ashamed of how weak he was. "I know Phil." Phil gulped heavily, Dan couldn't even look at him. "D-Do you still love me?" He asked, his voice trembling.  
Dan looked up in surprise, how could he even ask that. "Of course I do." He opened his arms to pull Phil in, great now he upset him too. He was awful.  
Phil nuzzled into his arms tentatively, "I thought you were enjoying it, I never meant for you to get hurt," he said gently, letting his head rest in Dan's shoulder. "I'll be better from now on Bear, I promise I won't ever hurt you again," he whispered.  
Dan hugged him tightly, "I was, i'm just- I didn't say stop." He pulled the blanket over them, laying back onto the pillow. Phil hugged back tightly. "You didn't have to, I should have known," Phil nodded, “It’s my job to protect you from hurt, and I failed you. I’m a failure at this boyfriend stuff,” he sniffed. Maybe he was overreacting a little, but he couldn’t help himself. Where Dan tended to overreact from anxiety, Phil suffered from a terrible guilty conscience. He was such a kind, genuine person at heart, that any time he caused negativity for someone else, he was eaten up by his guilt.  
Dan shook his head, "How could you have?" He wanted to sleep, ignore the anxiety growing at the back of his mind. He'd deal with it tomorrow, it was tomorrow Dan's problem. “You are not a failure, you’re everything I need,” he said firmly, resting his palm on Phil’s cheek, "Goodnight Philly," he whispered.  
"Goodnight baby," Phil whispered and cuddled in Dan into him, holding him tight. For the first time in years, Phil Lester was genuinely afraid that he could lose Dan. It was a thought that only stopped plaguing him when he was finally able to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Dan opened his eyes slowly. Finally, the sun was up. He'd been awake for hours, feeling the anxiety in his chest bubble and fester. He felt trapped, suffocated. He needed to get out. Now it was morning he could, so wasted no time. He slipped from Phil's arms, wincing at the pain on his skin. A reminder of what an idiot he'd been. He limped to the bathroom, splashing water onto his face and looking at his reflection. He looked dead. So it was one of those days. He stood and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the anxiety beginning to tighten on his chest. What had he done? He scowled and bit back the tears threatening to fall and he pulled on his black jeans and Nasa jumper; the first things he found. He shoved on his shoes, steps growing more urgent as he headed for the door. He had to get out, he'd think about it once he got out. He left his phone, (he wouldn't need it), and shut the door quietly behind him.

He stepped into the elevator and regretted it the moment the doors shut, the tight space only making him feel worse. He clutched himself tightly, fighting back the sobs. Later, when he was alone. The doors pinged open after what felt like an eternity and he speed walked through the lobby until he bumped into one of the people he really didn't want to see right now. Phil's mum. "Dan! Honey good morning it's supposed to be really hot tod- Dan? Are you alright?” Her initial smile now softened with worry. Dan tried to hold the tears but they slipped past anyway, her kind voice only making it worse. "I- Yes I’m fine, I just-." He swallowed as his voice broke. "I need air." He practically ran past her, not waiting for a reply and wincing as she called his name.

Finally, he got out into the sun, barely registering it as it beat down on him. He didn't stop, letting his feet lead him as far from the hotel as possible, through the little town and onto the cliffs. He found a little path down to some rocks. It was right in the sun but secluded. No one would be bothered by him here.  
Dan curled up on a rock, staring into the water with a dead-eyed gaze. Tears slipped from his eyes but they were silent. He felt empty, broken. He was useless and weak, and just… empty. Phil should have someone better than him. He shouldn't have let it get this far. Sure Phil seemed happy now, but what about in the future? When Dan couldn't give him what he wanted? When he released Dan was broken? He couldn't go through that, it would shatter him.

Hours went past. The sun was beating down on him, heating him up quickly in his black clothes and he knew that wasn't good. It was too hot to be directly in the sun, dressed like this. It was nearly midday, the sun above his head. But Dan didn't care enough to move. So what if he got burnt? Maybe he could focus on that pain instead. He curled up tighter, staring lifelessly into the sea. Maybe he should just end their budding relationship now, to save himself the pain. He laughed humorlessly like he was strong enough to do that. No, he'd go running right back like the pathetic creature he was and beg Phil to take him back.  
Dan wasn't sure how long he'd been here, but it was very hot. His tongue was dry and heavy, his chest tight and breaths shallow. He wasn't having a panic episode anymore at least. Now he was just numb, staring out into nothing. He wished he could care about anything. He found himself replaying the events of the night before, a tight feeling in his chest. He must have looked so stupid to Phil, weak and stupid. He curled up, head beginning to pound as the hours slipped by. Seems he'd chosen a good hiding spot.

Or maybe Phil didn't want to look for him because he was a burden. He shook his head. No, he didn't believe that Phil was too wonderful he had no doubts that he loved him, but he deserved better.  
Dan was feeling dizzy. However, it wasn’t until he threw up that he began to wonder whether he should have moved out of the sun. He’d had sunstroke before, it hadn’t been very fun. He looked up, shielding his eyes, the rocks swam in front of him, he wasn’t sure he could cross them right now. His limbs felt like blocks of wood and sweat was pouring off him into the thick material of his jumper. He didn’t want to take it if and see all the marks Phil left last night, it would only make him more upset. He tried to get to his feet, but he just couldn’t.  
Dan realized pretty quickly that he was gonna pass out. He should probably take that jumper off before he did. He didn’t get the chance.

\---  
Back in their suite, some time had passed and Phil was yet to wake. The curtains were still drawn, so it was only when the rays from the hot sun streaming through the thin garments became too much for Phil’s pale skin that he woke from his sleep. The night before had worn him out, he’d been counting on a lie in. It took a few seconds for his foggy mind to clear, and as he pulled on his glasses he frowned. Dan wasn’t in bed beside him. He looked around, maybe he was just in the bathroom. “Dan? Bear? You in the loo?” He called softly into the empty room.

Phil looked around when his question was met with silence. This was weird, where was Dan? Then he saw it. Sitting on the bedside table on Dan’s end; his phone. Anyone who knew Dan knew he didn’t go anywhere without his phone. The thing was practically welded to his palm. He even took it to the bathroom for Christ sake, why? It’s not like he can text in the shower. There was only ever one instance Phil knew of where Dan left his phone behind. When the thought hit him, it was like everything went... dim. No, no no.  
Dan suffered from depression, Phil had seen him at his best and truly his worst, and vowed to always take care of him and make sure he was okay. Even back when they were just friends. He had gotten undeniably better over time, the past few years especially, he’d even come off his antidepressants. But the only time Dan left his phone behind, was when he was on the cusp of a panic attack, or one of his episodes. It had become an unspoken signal to Phil. When he saw Dan had left his phone behind, it was like a light switch turned on inside him, and he went into help mode, gently making sure Dan was okay and that he was doing basic self-care. But this signal, it was one he hadn’t encountered in a long time. Everything stopped, and Phil felt a gut-wrenching guilt take hold of him. Had he sent Dan into this mindset?

Phil slumped onto the armchair across from the bottom of their bed. How could he do this, to Dan of all people? He had waited 8 years. 8 years to have the man he knew he loved even then, and he had gone and fucked it all up. Dan was going to hate him, wasn’t he? He had fallen in love with Phil. Sweet, kind Phil and he wanted to do something nice for him, and Phil had gone too far. He hurt the one person he swore to never hurt. Sometime between his thoughts that never seemed to cease, Phil felt chest and throat becoming tighter, making it harder to breathe. His heart began palpitating at an alarming rate, it was like he could heart each heavy thud in his ears, and slowly, but surely, an overwhelming sense of dread crept up on him. Shit. Was this- no. He was having a panic attack.

He had felt this way before, he didn’t have panic attacks often but when he did they were bad. Often brought on by stress, he remembers his first when he realized he was gay. He had one before the release of their book, and another on the opening night of the tour. When they moved to London, then when they moved again. Almost always Dan was there to soothe him and bring him back. Dan. Dan who needed him to man up now, who needed his support. Dan who was probably going to dump him for being a freak, for hurting him, for being cruel. He was shaking now, his vision blurring. He needed to snap out of this. He sat forward, he needed to calm down. He reminded himself of some simple steps he read to try and calm himself.

‘Relax’ his mind supplied, so he let his body sink into the chair, trying to breathe deeply. ‘Stop thinking negatively’, so he tried. He remembered good things, like how they danced at the wedding, and how Dan told him he loved him. ‘Repeat positive statements’, he could hear Dan now, helping him through it. He reminded himself that Dan loved him, that he could change, he could be sweet and kind and what Dan liked. ‘Accept your feelings’ was the last step. He felt himself calming now as he did. What was done was done, and whatever was going to happen with Dan, he couldn’t change it sitting here like this. He needed to find him.

Phil grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and paced the room as he took a long gulp from the bottle. It was roasting, even in the room. He needed to think. If he could find Dan, he could explain and beg him for a second chance. Beg him to let him try again to be better, that it was a one-off. It was just sex, right? He vowed to himself that he would never let himself get carried away like that again But was it enough? Dan’s trust in him could be non-existent now. He shook his head. No thinking like this, not until they could talk. Where could he be? He grabbed his phone and Dan’s, and pulled on clothes quickly, he had to start looking. He couldn’t get far surely, in this heat? It didn’t seem likely. There was a loud knock on the door, interrupting Phil's thoughts.

He crossed the room in record time, praying Dan had gone out, forgot his key, and all of this was just an overreaction. He opened the door, and his face fell instantly, no such luck. On the other side of the door was his mother, though her expression sent another small twinge of panic through him. She looked cross.   
Phil what did you do-" But her face morphed into one of worry when she saw the expression on his face. "Honey, what happened?"  
“Have you seen Dan? I don’t know where he’s gone and he didn’t take his phone and it’s so hot mum,” Phil babbled in one long sentence, his eyes welling up. He couldn’t explain, not really. How could he tell his mum that he’d risked a love he waited this long for all over sex? All because he wanted to try and be sexy, but ended up badly hurting his boyfriend. She’d be so angry, so disappointed. She raised a gentleman. “Please, did you see him? I-I have to go, I have to find him.”  
She stroked his arm, "I saw him in the lobby, he left maybe an hour ago, I would have come sooner but I was cornered by hotel staff. She suddenly looked serious. "He was dressed in heavy clothes, all black, we'll help you find him. If the silly boy stays in this heat he'll get sunstroke. We aren't done with this conversation though Philip." She said pointedly. It wasn’t unkind, more concerned than anything.

“It-It’s fine mum, I can do it, I’ll find him, thank you” Phil blurted out and headed straight past her, talking the stairs two at a time, and thanking every known deity that his clumsy nature held itself back from intervening, now was not the time. He jogged outside, checking first the pool, then the lunch buffet, and the separate cafe, then finally, the bar. Nothing. Now he really started to panic. Surely he would have the sense to get indoors, to eat at least or drink? He ran out of the resort, down towards the town. “Come on Dan, please be in some shitty cafe, complaining about the food,” he murmured to himself as he did.  
Phil's mum watched him go with worry on her face. She hoped he'd have the sense to ask for help if he couldn't find him.

\---  
Phil searched the town for over an hour, with no luck. He was only halfway down the beach, calling out Dan’s name, when he broke down in tears, sobbing into his phone with worry. “M-Mum please, I can’t find him, I’m so worried please help me, Mum, what i-what if” he hiccuped from sobbing so hard.  
His mum went into serious mode right away. "Meet me back in the lobby. We will comb this island and if we don't find him in the next two hours we get the island authorities involved. He's fine Phil, we'll find him." She beckoned her husband over and they made for the lobby together, trying to calm her distraught boy over the phone. She had no idea what had happened, but right now Dan's safety was priority one. It was past midday, he would have been out in the very worst of it.  
Phil hung up and headed back to the hotel lobby, sobbing quietly. Right now he wasn’t thinking about the two of them. He wasn’t thinking about their problems, or how he hurt Dan. Right now he was terrified for Dan’s safety. He could be passed out in the street or the sand, dehydrated, burned and surrounded by god knows who. He just wanted his boyfriend safe, and he would have given anything to see that happen.

The moment Phil came in his parents were all business. “Okay, where have you searched?” Phil hiccuped sadly as spoke, the sad sounds breaking up his words, “The hotel cafes... the bar and p-pool, and the... town,” he sniffed, hiccuping violently as he sobbed. “Mum if he’s out there in the sun, alone. He could be in big trouble, I shouldn’t have let this happen, I’m such a shit boyfriend.”  
Her eyes softened and she pulled him into a hug. “I doubt you can stop him when he gets like this honey, it’s our job to find him is all. Come on, we’ll split up, you take the main beach okay?” she soothed.  
“O-Okay,” Phil hiccuped and headed down right away, calling Dan’s name again.

\---  
They searched for an hour and a half until, by pure luck, Phil’s Dad peaked over the cliff and looked at the rocky beach below. It was past 15:00 so cooling now but still sweltering hot. “Oh fuck.” He muttered and quickly climbed down, running to the boy as fast as he could. He was out of it, so he checked his pulse and breathing. Still there, but he needed to get him out of this heat. He sent a quick text before lifting Dan up and beginning the track back to the hotel. He was glad he kept going to the gym.  
Phil got the text and immediately made for the hotel, mentally cursing himself for not being fitter. He made a pact to start working out a bit more. Once he got inside he paced the lobby nervously. He looked a mess. He was sunburned quite badly and sweating like crazy. He didn’t care. He would take all the burning in the world if he could make Dan feel safe again.  
Phil’s mum arrived first, looking tired but extremely worried. His head turned to the door immediately as it opened, and it was the only time in his life he had been disappointed to see his mother. He just wanted Dan back. “He’s not back yet?” she asked. “Not yet, is that a bad sign? What if he’s not okay?” Phil sniffed, as he ran his fingers through his sweat-matted fringe.

She shook her head, “Honey calm down, your dad’s got him he’s safe-“  
She was interrupted by the doors opening and her husband coming through, carrying a barely conscious Dan in his arms. He had woken up halfway through the journey and thrown up, Phil’s dad patting his back the entire time. He didn’t deserve the kindness of these wonderful people.  
Phil rushed over immediately and pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead. The skin was burning but he didn’t care. “Oh my god Dan, I was worried sick, I thought I’d lost you, I searched for hours but I couldn’t find you on my own, I’m so sorry,” Phil cried softly, brushing Dan’s curls out of his eyes.  
Dan blinked up at him, his head was swimming, he barely heard a word he said. He leaned into the touch though, Phil’s presence making tears spring into his eyes.  
Phil sniffed softly and gently caressed Dan’s hair as they took the elevator up to their floor. “I’m gonna look after you okay, m’not gonna let you out of my sight until you’re feeling better,” he whispered softly.

Phil’s dad set him down on the bed once they got inside. “Dan, you need to take that jumper off, you’re too hot.”  
Phil didn’t give him time to protest, gently lifting the soft fabric and moving it over Dan’s warm skin. He needed to cool his body down. Dan didn’t have the energy to protest anyway, he was shivering, cold sweat forming over his body and his head was pounding. Oh god, he was gonna vomit.  
Phil noticed him paling and stood quickly, grabbing the bucket from inside their small sink and thrusting it gently under his chin. “Into here baby, it’s okay,” He soothed.  
Dan clutched the bucket and threw up, not lifting his head from the bucket, cheeks red with embarrassment. He must look disgusting right now. “That’s it honey, just let it all up,” Phil soothed, lightly rubbing Dan’s back.

Dan eventually had nothing left to vomit, although he still looked pale and the shivering was worse. His head was swimming.  
Phil got a soft, light blanket and gently covering Dan’s body with him. It wasn’t heavy, just enough to stop his shivering. Phil’s mum buzzed over quickly and took Dan’s temperature, “Oh honey you’re skin is on fire, we need to get you cooled down. And you need to rehydrate again, drink this!” She insisted, handing him a large glass of cold water. “What were you thinking going outside in such heat dresses like that?” She scolded softly, her voice one of pure worry as she rummaged in her handbag in search of painkillers.  
Dan looked down as he was told off, accepting the water and taking a sip, only to quickly down it when he realized how thirsty he was. “M’sorry.” He whispered. Phil quickly went and got him another, passing it to him as he rubbed his back. Dan felt so guilty, he took the glass with a little smile and sipped it slower this time. He didn’t really know what to say. Phil’s dad spoke up, “I’m going to get the hotel medic, just to check you over, Okay?” Dan didn’t like the idea but nodded anyway.  
When Phil finally found his voice again, it was rough, hoarse from crying in the dry heat. “Thank you guys,” he said quietly to his parents, sitting on the edge of the bed and anxiously feeling Dan’s forehead again.

Phil’s dad clapped his shoulder supportively as he left to fetch the medic, Phil’s mum just nodded with a smile. “I need all my boys to be safe.” Dan felt tears spring into his eyes. She wouldn’t like him if Phil broke up with him, and that made him sad.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay Bear, you’re safe now,” Phil soothed and gently stroked his thumb across Dan’s cheek. “I love you, I was so worried,” he said gently.  
Dan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the stupid tears. He was so weak and pathetic, he wouldn’t blame Phil for leaving him. “M’sorry, I’m so weak.”  
Phil’s stomach dropped when Dan didn’t say he loved him back, oh. He shook his head softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, you’re not weak. Anyone would have gotten sick if they were exposed to the sun for that long,” he assures him, gently laying a damp cloth over Dan’s forehead.  
Phil had misunderstood what he meant, he wasn’t talking about the sun, but he couldn’t correct him with Phil’s mum stood there. However, she did seem to pick up that Dan had meant something else. Her gaze between them was concerned. The door opened and Phil’s dad came through with a medic. The man checked Dan over quickly and efficiently. He probably dealt with this all the time.

Phil sat back and let the medic work, watching anxiously, hoping sun stroke was all it was. He could help with that at least, and show Dan how much he cared.  
The medic hummed, standing up. “Lots of water, no more sun for at least twelve hours and a good night's rest and you’ll be fine. Lucky you got out the sun when you did, but try not to be so careless in future.” The man scolded lightly.  
He cast an eye over the bruising on Dan’s torso, but dismissed it after throwing a glance Phil’s way. Phil looked down guiltily, he couldn’t see the judging look in the medics eyes, he didn’t need that right now. He said a quiet thank you and gently sat his hand on Dan’s arm. The man dug through his bag and gave Dan something to settle his stomach and some painkillers then took his leave. Dan fiddled with his fingers

Dan looked up at him sheepishly, as if expecting another telling off, but Phil looked up sadly and gave a small, lopsided smile. “Please don’t do that again, I was so scared,” he said softly. His tone was more pleading than scolding.  
Dan felt tears prickle in his eyes and his tone. He’d scared Phil, he’d hurt him he was awful. He always seemed to be hurting Phil. He let his head rest on Phil’s tummy, he needed a hug.

Phil gently wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a gently yet much need hug. “You’re safe now, nothing is ever going to hurt you again,” Phil whispered.  
Dan felt the tears flow and his body shake, he'd didn't want to lose this, Phil was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Phil's parents made eye contact then made to move for the door. "We hope you feel better Dan, we'll leave you to rest a while. Speak to you both at dinner." She gave Phil a meaningful look which said ‘good luck’. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew something had.

Phil nodded at them, and gently curled Dan in tighter to his chest. “Thank you guys, Yeah, we’ll see you then,” he smiled sadly, before burying his nose in Dan’s curls. “It’s okay baby, let it out, I’ve got you.” Dan cried into Phil’s shirt. “I’m so sorry.”  
“You’ve nothing to be sorry for baby,” Phil soothed as he gently rocked him, his own tears flowing freely now they were alone. “But you shouldn’t have run off, you should have talked to me. I was cruel and wrong, I know that now. B-But I can’t be a better boyfriend unless you tell me when I do something bad. I don’t ever want you to endanger yourself like that again, not because of me!”

Dan was confused. What the hell was Phil talking about? "What?" He looked up, confusion clear on his features.  
“I know you ran off because of, you know, because of last night. I didn’t mean to hurt you so much, I thought you were enjoying it. But I’m not like that, you know that I’m not cruel. If you just forgive me I can be better, I swear I’ll never lay a hand on you again baby,” Phil sniffed as he babbled his point in one breath, and played with his fingers. “I love you, and I don’t blame you if you want to dump me, but please don’t.”  
Dan stared at him. "Phil Lester you are an idiot," He took Phil's hand and stroked it, now he'd made Phil blame himself. He was horrible. "I left because- I- Well." Dan didn't really know how to word it.

“I know but I can change,” Phil sniffed and held his hand softly, looking up at him softly. “Because?” He urged him on softly.  
Dan shook his head. "Never change." He took a breath. "Because it was too much, last night was too much, and that's my fault for being pathetic and weak and i'm sorry. I couldn't do this one thing for you." He was crying again, shaking softly. "I'm broken, I'm depressed and anxious and pathetic and you deserve better but I don't want to let you go."  
“It wasn’t your fault Dan, I should have known better, I should have said no. I’m good at being gentle and kind and sweet, that’s the kind of man I should be, the kind you deserve,” Phil nodded softly and cupped Dan’s cheeks, “You listen to me. You are not broken, or pathetic and your depression and your anxieties have never been a problem for me, their just another part of you for me to love, and treat with care. Nor will they ever be a problem, or something I would look down on you for,” Phil soothed.  
Dan closed his eyes, Phil was so freaking perfect it made his heart ache, but part of him was scared he only said these things because he was a kind person. He nodded slowly. "I want to be intimate with you like that, I do, but- I just wasn't ready."

Phil gently shook his head, “There’s no rush Bear. What we have now, that’s more than enough for me,” he gently stroked Dan’s cheek. “If you’re not ready to be intimate like that now or ever, then we won’t do it. You know I would never force you to be ready for something you’re not, even if all I get to do I hold you, and cuddle you, that’s good enough for me,” he whispered, curling Dan softly and protectively into his chest.  
Dan pressed his head to his chest. But for how long. Part of his wondered how long Phil's tether was. "But-Maybe it would be easier to just stop before you don't want me anymore." He said quietly. There was a loud knock on the door. "Boys! Dinner come on!"  
Phil’s heart felt like it dropped through his stomach. He thought Dan would be pleased that he didn’t need more. Wasn’t he good enough? He should have known, he was never going to be good enough. Phil stood, and shakily held out a shirt for Dan. “Dan, It’s been 8 years and I’ve never been able to stop wanting you. But ending this? I don’t want to los...” he stopped himself. ‘Don’t be selfish Phil’. “I guess I- I can’t force you to believe in me, in us,” he said defeatedly, the usually bright twinkle to his eyes gone, just like that. He turned to the door, “Coming Mum.”

Dan saw the was Phil's face fell, he'd never seen him look so defeated before, like he was about to lose everything. He was doing this to the man he loved, he was so selfish. He took the t-shirt and slipped it on, and Phil was opening the door before he could get another word out.  
“Sorry we took so long, I let Dan nap a little to see if it would help his headache,” Phil said smoothly, forcing a normal smile for his mum’s sake. “Shall we go eat?”  
Phil's mum saw past the lie instantly, but choose to say nothing. "Yes! I'm starving you both must be too, come on." She led the way. Dan followed behind, eyes to the floor. He'd just made a huge mistake. The look on Phil's face certified something to him. Phil loved him. And he'd just broken his heart.  
“Have you heard from Martyn or Corndog then? I bet their honeymoon is going fantastic,” Phil tried to keep the conversation light. He couldn’t do this here, break down. He needed to keep it together until after dinner at least. Then he could cry. Then he could figure out what to do.

She smiled and went along with it, easily recognizing her boys’ tactic. "Yes only briefly though, they're busy exploring of course!" She said cheerfully. They reached the table, Dan barely noticed, cogs in his mind turning fast. He wished he could turn back time and stop those stupid words ever leaving his mouth.  
Phil, on reflex, brought Dan’s chair out from under the table for him, and tucked in under once he was seated. He was grateful at least that Dan wasn’t saying anything for now, he would tell his family himself. “I’m sure Cornelia will have no shortage of beautiful photos to show when they get back.”

Dan blushed despite himself and took the seat, thanking Phil quietly. He needed to find a way to take back his words, Phil looked… dead inside, and it was terrifying. He looked down at the table. "’Im sure she will!" His mum answered with a smile, casting a wary eye between the two.  
Phil sat down and smiled a little, taking his menu and looking over the options. He wasn’t hungry really, so he didn’t care much. Dan decided, maybe little things. He pointed something out on Phil's menu. "I think you'd like that." He said gently.

Phil nodded, “that sounds like it would be quite nice, thanks Dan,” he said softly. “You might like the lasagne, it sounds nice!” Dan nodded, “Yeah I’ll try it!” he smiled softly. Phil nodded, and gave their orders, getting himself lemonade.  
Dan was silent, running through his head what he needed to say. The atmosphere was somewhat awkward, and Phil could obviously sense that too, as he spoke up. “So...” Phil looked at his parents, hoping desperately for conversation to fill the awkward silence.  
Phil’s mum put on a smile, “So you boys have any plans this evening?” Phil shook his head, “Not this evening, maybe just head back up to the suite. Dan should get some rest like the medic advised,” Phil smiled. That wasn’t a lie at least, Dan was told to rest. Dan nodded, “Yeah, just chill.”  
She nodded, and Phil’s dad stretched. “Soooo, have you boys explored the town yet?” he asked. Phil nodded, smiling, “A little bit when I was getting my hair done for the wedding, but it might be nice to go have a proper look tomorrow.”

Dan nodded, thankfully Phil’s mum took it as a conversation opportunity, telling them the best locations to visit until food arrived Phil listened and nodded attentively, and tucked into his food when it came. Dan did the same and for a while conversation was alright. “And there was this amazing cheese shop-“ Dan snorted, “Phil’s favourite.”  
Phil chuckled softly, “oh yeah, sign me up for the cheesy adventure!”  
Dan giggled, “You’re a cheesy adventure.”  
Phil shook this head, “That was the softest, literally cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” He giggled quietly , this would what he would miss most. Dan’s nonsensical rubbish, that somehow he could make sense of.  
Dan continued giggling “If I’m soft cheese you’re mature cheese.” Phil looked at him, “Are you calling me old?” he gasped and playfully held his chest.  
Dan hide his smile, “Yes. What you gonna do about it?” They settled into their banter so easily, for a moment, forgetting everything.  
Phil hummed, “Tickle you to death!” He decided, prodding his fingers over Dan’s sides as he tickled him.  
Dan giggled, trying to escape. “Noooo!”. That didn’t stop Phil though. “Yes!” He chuckled, and tickled him more, momentarily forgetting what he could stand to lose.  
Dan leaned in laughing and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. His laughter slowly fading.  
Phil’s chuckles subsided after a few minutes as it set in just how much he could have to give up. His smile dropped.

Dan pressed into him gently. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
Phil pressed his shoulder into Dan’s, “Don’t be sorry for how you feel.” He said gently, giving a lopsided smile.  
Dan glanced over at where Phil's parents were pretending not to listen. "Can we...go watch the sunset? I'm finished." Phil nodded and looked over at them, “Dan and I are   
finished, we’re going to skip dessert and go see the sunset,” he said softly. They simply smiled and nodded. Dan slipped his hand into Phil's and made for the door.  
Phil led him out and they walked in silence out onto the deck. “What about up there, on the grass?” He pointed to a small hill just off the resort. Dan nodded and they made their way in silence, but Dan held his hand tightly, as if he may try and escape.

Phil gave his hand a squeeze, an uneasy feeling pooling in his stomach. Was Dan doing this just to let him down easily? It would make sense, Dan wasn’t a cruel person.   
Once they were there, they sat down on the grass, and there was a long silence as Dan collected his thoughts. He was normally so good with words. Phil sat beside him and rested hands in his lap, playing with a loose thread on his jeans. This trip had been so wonderful, but had it been worth it? Now he was going lost Dan for good, and wouldn’t it have been better to have never had him than to lose him in every sense? He zoned out as he thought.  
Dan took a breath. "I made a huge mistake."

“With me? I know,” Phil looked at his lap, playing with his fingers. “You deserve so much better.”  
Dan frowned, "What? No. No, you-you’re everything to me and i nearly let you go. It was a mistake and i'm sorry. I don't want this to end. This is everything i've ever wanted and i'm fed up with overthinking. I love you, i'll always love you." His voice was confident and he met Phil's eyes firmly.  
Phil looked up into Dan’s eyes, cautious and searching. When he looked into the deep browns of Dan’s eyes he knew Dan was being genuine. “You don’t want to break up?” He asked softly, his voice small, and frightened, not at all Phil. Dan shuffled forward and cupped Phil's chin, he looked so fragile. "Never."  
Phil pressed into Dan’s touch, “I need you to be 100% sure, I don’t think can take losing you. I’ve waited so long, I want you. I want to love you and care for you, and build a future with you,” he said softly, resting his cheek in Dan’s soft hands. Dan smiled and nodded. "I'm certain. I want to be with you forever. But I want you to be certain too, that you can deal with my dumb episodes and everything."

Phil’s smile returned then, as did the small sparkle in his eyes as he gently held Dan’s cheek, “Dan I’ve been dealing with your episodes from the beginning. For me, it’s just more parts of you to love. You don’t have to worry about scaring me off, I’m in this for the long haul, even when it’s difficult,” Phil assured him.  
Dan's eyes dampened and he smiled widely. "I’m sorry I ever doubted you."  
“Don’t be sorry, we’ll be stronger now,” Phil whispered and gently kissed each of Dan’s damp eyelids. He smiled softly. “Give me your hand,” He put out his hand. Dan did so, tilting his head curiously.

Phil took the water bottle he had and gently tugged off the little ring of plastic from around the top. He gently slipped it over Dan’s wedding finger, “It’s a crappy ring, I know, but it’s a symbol until I get us another,” he said softly. “This ‘ring’,” he made air quotes, “Is a promise ring. It symbolises my promise to you. A promise to always love and support you, to always care for you even in the bad times as well as the good, and to make sure you care for yourself,” he said softly. “And a promise to some day down the line, after we’ve settled into this relationship business, to replace it with an engagement ring,” he said shyly. Dan looked at it as if it were made of diamond. "Okay." He said quietly. Phil blushed, “Are you sure?”. Dan nodded. "Yes." He said confidently, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on Phil's lips.

Phil smiled widely and kissed him back, letting his hands come up and cup Dan’s face. Dan smiled just as wide. “I love you, I’m sorry for being an idiot.”  
“I love you too. It’s okay, you’re my idiot,” Phil smiled lopsidedly, his tongue softly poking out between his teeth in the way it always did. He leaned over and gently brought Dan onto his lap. Dan settled there, laying his head on Phil's shoulder. "Do you mind if we wait? Like with the kinky stuff. For now just, make love?" He asked quietly.  
Phil smiled and let his head rest on top of Dan’s, softly playing with his curls. “Of course not, Bear we never have to be kinky if it’s too much, I love you,” he smiled softly. Dan snuggled into him. "Thank you. Someday we will, but just for a little while I just want to love you.”  
“I’m more than happy with that Bear,” Phil snuggled in, relaxing as the watches the sun slowly set, basking everything in a dim orange glow.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their last day in the Bahamas, Phil takes Dan on a romantic first official date. Presents are exchanged and promises for the future are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter The Bahamas Incident that takes place in The Bahamas. The last part following this chapter will be the epilogue.

Dan kissed him back with a smile, "I love you, thank you Philly, for everything.” Phil smiled, "You're welcome bear, I love you too.” He and took Dan’s hand. "Shall we go?" Dan nodded and squeezed his hand, grinning widely as they left for their first official date.

Dan opened his eyes slowly, stretching lazily in Phil's arms with a contented yawn. "Morning sleeping beauty," Phil chuckled, brushing Dan's curls out of his eyes. Dan made a noise of protest at the name and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. "Don't wanna get up."

"You can stay in bed if you want to bear? I'm gonna run a few errands for our date, so you've got a few hours to entertain yourself," he brushed his hand through his hair affectionately. Dan hummed and held Phil tighter, "Okay." He yawned again, snuggling into Phil’s chest and closing his eyes. Phil kissed his head with a chuckle, cuddling into him. In only moments, Dan’s breathe evened out and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Phil waited a moment, enjoying the others presence, before gently climbed out of his arms and laying him down on the sheets, making sure he was wrapped up warm. Dan only mumbled in his sleep, turning into the warm spot Phil had left behind. Phil quietly got himself dressed, brushing his hair into place. He went about his normal morning routine, brushing his teeth and popping in his lenses, the whole time being as quiet as he could.

They'd slept in today, it was now around 11am. He figured Dan would sleep for another hour at least, so when he got out of the room he called room service and ordered breakfast to be delivered in an hour and half, then made his way into town, a plan in his mind.

Dan woke up, as Phil had predicted, about an hour later and yawned widely, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Phil was still gone, so he swung his legs out of bed, wondering what he could do with his free time. For now he began his lazy morning routine, humming to himself happily as he went.

Half an hour passed and there was a knock on the door. Dan looked over in surprise, and answered with the hotel bathrobe tied tightly around him, "Hello?" A lady he didn’t recognise was at the door, with one of the silver push trolleys."Room service!" The smiley lady declared as she brought in a tray of Dan's favorite breakfast foods. He tipped her as she left, and walked over to it with a wide smile. Phil, the man was perfect.

By the time Dan had eaten his breakfast and gone through his morning routine, Phil's mum knocked on the door, just as he'd been about to slip into his browsing position. She hugged him hard once he opened the door, "Come on we're going shopping!" And Dan only had time to grab his phone and wallet before he was pulled out the door.

Dan followed Phil's mum and they chatted happily, apparently Phil had sent her a text asking her to keep Dan company whilst he was busy. Dan didn’t mind, the two had always got on well, ever since the first time he stayed around when Phil's parents were actually home. She'd become like his second mother over the years and he really did enjoy spending time with her. Before long they were wondering around a clothing store and she was pointing out things she thought he would look good in. Or slyly pointing out things she thought Phil would like. She had great taste, and Dan found himself seriously considering most of the items she pointed out. Although he wasn’t sure he could justify spending too much money. “Oh yes you can Honey!” Get something nice for tonight!” She grinned.

That sparked an idea, but he certainly not one he could suggest to Phil’s mum. He would go out and look when she was gone. For now, he picked out some nice white shorts with roses up the sides. They came up mid thigh and made his ass look great. Phil’s mum just thought they were pretty, apparently.

They moved on, and Dan picked out a simple black shirt with white trim on the sleeves and collar, much to Phil's mum's annoyance. But it wasn’t the design he bought it for, it was exceedingly tight in all the right places and hung low on his collar, showing off the bones there. Coupled with the white shorts, he looked good. He caved to Phil’s mum’s whims and also bought a nice casual jacket to wear on top. It was pink, light pink, but he had to admit it tied everything together nicely.

He bought them, but Phil's mum also bought him a big jumper when he wasn't looking. It was oversized and white except for the arms which had rainbow colours. She thought it was fitting, and Dan admitted she had a good point.

They went to have coffee next, chatting and enjoying each others company. Soon after, she left heading off to meet Phil’s dad for some time at the beach. Dan went hunting for a different store, and found it without much trouble. He gnawed a little on his fingernails as he went in, he was nervous, but it turns out they didn't seem to care when he asked them to fit him for lingerie, unsurprised in fact.

Dan took his time as the kind shop assistant helped him pick the material, lace, colour, one black and one a pastel blue, and style, classy yet revealing in their own right. Then he was persuaded to look at stockings, black and so pretty that he bought some which would nearly cover his whole leg. It was expensive, but worth it. He thanked the shop keeper as he left.

Meanwhile, Phil made his way into town, and stopped off first at the nicest Italian restaurant he could find, making a reservation for two. The restaurant had a balcony overlooking a beautiful set of gardens below, and out beyond that was the sea, it was perfect for a first date. He then made his way to a quiet, but very aesthetic looking cocktail bar which was down on the pier. He reserved a table for himself and Dan, and then made his way back into town to look for a jewelers. He wants to get Dan a gift, something thoughtful and special, something that he could have that would remind him of this trip  
whenever he saw it. That’s why he spent almost 45 minutes searching for the perfect, classiest jewellery store he could find.

Phil went inside, and looked around, searching. He wanted to get Dan a proper promise ring, and he knew Dan wouldn’t be expecting him to get him a proper ring so soon, so it would be the perfect surprise gift.

He looked around the cases for almost an hour, until he spotted it, the perfect ring. It was solid silver, with matte black diamond around the edges, and one large one in the centre. It was very Dan.

He asked the assistant behind the counter to see it and she happily brought it out. “Is it for yourself, or someone special?” She smiles brightly, as she faced the box towards Phil, and sat it down.

Phil grinned, and thanked her as he admired the ring, it really was perfect. “It’s a gift, for my boyfriend,” he said proudly. “I’ll take it!”

She grinned, “Wonderful choice sir, I’m sure he will love this, there’s only 5 of its kind,” she smiled, “Since this is a gift, would you like me to giftwrap it for you, we can put in a nice black, felt presentation box, with gold trim?” she smiled brightly, bringing out one of the boxes to show him.

Phil nodded happily, “Yes please, that would be great”. Phil paid, and thanked her with a cheery smile once she was finished, taking the bag and carrying it carefully as he went. By now it was coming up on 5, so he headed back to the hotel.

When he made it back Dan was still out, so he hid his present and padded through to the bathroom to have a shower and change.

While he as in the shower, Dan walked back into the hotel humming happily as he carried his bags. He had hoped to have a few minutes to prepare before Phil got home, but heard the other in the shower. He bit his lip and quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped his surprise inside so Phil wouldn't see, before waiting patiently for the shower.

Phil hopped out after a short while, and got himself changed into his new outfit, putting on some aftershave and fixing his hair into place.

He came out and smiled widely when he saw Dan, "Hey bear, have fun today?" He grinned. Dan looked up from his phone and his eyes widened. Holy shit, Phil looked so hot. He told him as much, then blushed but hid it, "Yeah, your mum took me shopping!" He grinned.

Phil chuckled, “I thought she might, you'll need to tell me all about it over dinner," he grinned. Dan agreed happily, and once he left the room to take his shower.

He showered quickly but thoroughly, before stepping out and drying off. He looked at where he'd set the black panties and took a deep breath before slipping then on and glancing in the mirror, he looked good, but he was still slightly nervous. He pulled on the white shorts, quickly realising that when he bent over you could just make out the black underneath, before pulling the long sleeved t-shirt on. It showed off his collar bones nicely. He styled his hair carefully, curls tamed but managing to look a good kind of scruffy. He finished Of with the jacket then stepped out, and was met with a fond, appreciative stare from his boyfriend.

“Wow," Phil said as soon as he caught sight of Dan. "You look so handsome," he grinned and admire him. "I'm a very, very lucky man.” Dan giggled softly, his cheek turning a soft, rosy shade of pink.

Phil grinned, and took Dan’s hand, “I got a gift for you,” he smiled, reaching into his pocket, and producing the ring box. Dan’s eyes widened as they fell on the box, “is that…” he trailed off.

Phil nodded, and opened the box, turning Dan’s hand palm up, and placing it gently into it. “As promised, a proper promise ring,” he smiled softly.

Dan stared at the ring, his mouth softly falling open. It was absolutely gorgeous. He touched the silver delicately, brushing his fingertips across the black stones. He teared up, “Phil it's stunning, it-its absolutely perfect, you're perfect,” he gushed.

Phil grinned so wide he was afraid his face might split in two. He lifted Dan’s hand and gently removed the makeshift bottle cap ring that was currently on Dan’s ring finger, and lifted the new ring from its box. “May I?” he asked softly.

Dan nodded instantly, and Phil gently slide the ring onto Dan’s finger, placing a small kiss on his finger afterwards. He looked up at Dan, his eyes filled with love, “I love you.”

Happy tears softly slipped down Dan’s cheeks as he threw his arms around Phil’s neck in a tight hug, “I love you too.” He clutched his makeshift ring gently in his palm, and when they finally detached from each other after a long moment, he carefully nestled the plastic into the spot inside the ring box that his new ring had just occupied. He closed the box and tucked it safely into a pouch inside his case. He was keeping that for sure.

Phil watched fondly as he did, and when he came back and nuzzled into Phil’s chest one more, he admired the ring again, “Seriously Phil, this is stunning,” he sighed happily. Phil grinned, and kissed the top of his head, "Just like the guy wearing it," Phil added with a proud smile, kissing him. Dan kissed him back warmly before walking over to the mirror and looking at it shyly, he looked surprised, fuck, he actually thought he looked really good.

Phil watched him look in the mirror, he really looked incredible. "You look amazing baby," he smiled proudly. He was so proud to call Dan his. Dan kissed him back with a smile, "I love you, thank you Philly, for everything."

Phil smiled, "You're welcome bear, I love you too.” He and took Dan’s hand. "Shall we go?"

Dan nodded and squeezed his hand, grinning widely as they left for their first official date.

When they arrived at their first location, the Italian restaurant, Phil lead him inside and gave his name, holding Dan softly by the waist. They followed a waitress as she led them up to the upper glass balcony, which overlooked some beautiful gardens below and had a view of the sea. Phil smiled brightly as he pulled Dan's chair out for him.

Dan admired the aesthetic of the hotel, modern yet it had a happy island feel to it which Dan loved. When he was led out onto the balcony he had to take a moment to stop and admire the view, it was beautiful. The low sun still illuminated the water and made it sparkle, and the gardens were the most colourful things he'd ever seen.

"What do you think?" Phil smiled nervously as he tucked Dan's chair under, and took his seat across from him, passing him a menu. "It's beautiful, I pick men with wonderful taste." He winked at Phil and the waitress laughed. She informed them she'd be back soon to collect their order and left. Dan opened the menu and scanned his eyes down the tasty options.

The pair browsed the vast mene for almost 15 minutes, before Phil decided on a pasta dish with chicken and fresh vegetables. Dan choose a traditional island meal, which he couldn't pronounce, but it sounded tasty so he went with it.

“Shall we get a bottle of wine? Since its a special occasion after all,” Dan grinned. “Of course, what would you like?" Phil smiled and offered him the wine menu. Dan looked down at it then laughed, "Something red, other then that I don't really get wine" 

They chose one, and called the waitress over, who took their order cherily, and then left to get their drinks.

Dan admired the view contently, as Phil reached across and took his hand over the table happily. "So, have you enjoyed our week here?" He asked softly, smiling. Dan gripped his hand happily, and nodded, "It's been amazing, thank you for talking me into it.”

Phil grinned and kissed Dan's hand softly. "Thank you for coming with me. I'm so glad you said yes." Dan hummed, leaning forward and resting his chin on his free hand, "Do you think this is gonna be weird when we get home?"

Phil thought about it for a second, "I think it's going to be a bit odd at first, going back into our normal environment and having this big change, but I think it's also going to be amazing. We were much always already a domestic couple, we just didn't have sex," he chuckled softly, copying Dan's action subconsciously.

Dan hummed, "Remind me, why didn't we ever have the sex again?" Dan laughed cheekily. "Because we were stupid and very stubborn. Think of all the amazing years of sex would could have been having," Phil chuckled with a wink. Dan nodded, "Hmmm guess we'll just have to make up for missed opportunities.”

“I agree," Phil smiled and ran his thumb across Dan's knuckles. Dan was about to say something before their wine arrived, stopping him .

Phil thanked the waitress, as Dan took a sip of his wine, savouring the taste. "So, what were you about to say?" Phil asked curiously once she left, and sipped his wine. Dan looked over the ring of his glass, the drink giving him that last little boost in confidence he needed. "I got you something of a present today too," he took another sip.

"Oh really? Aren't you sweet,” Phil smiled cheekily, and gently swirled his glass. "Can I have a clue?" Dan looked up through his eyelashes, "I'm wearing it.”

Phil looked Dan up and down, he knew his outfit was new but assumed that wasn't what he was referring too. An idea popped into his mind and his tongue instinctively swiped over his lower lip, "if I'm guessing correctly I'm incredibly lucky," he hummed.

Dan smiled slyly and took another sip of wine, not replying. The food arrived then, and the couple ate happily, making small talk as they did, laughing happily every so often. After dinner, they shared a hot brownie stack, ordered in advance but Phil. Dan quipped that Phil knew him too well, and Phil reminded him it had been 8 years, causing a fond moment of nostalgia between them.

Once they had finished, Phil settled the bill, and Dan gave a content sigh. “Thank you for a wonderful date Philly,” he grinned.

"It's not over yet bear," Phil grinned as he lead him out.

Phil led him along to the pier which extended out into the sea. On the pier was an outdoor cocktail bar, with cosy booths scattered around the pier, allowing people to watch the sea or the stars. Phil gave his surname, and the pair were led to a reserved booth by the side of pier, giving them a perfect view to watch the gentle crash of the waves, or to stargaze.

Dan followed him with an awed expression, "Phil Lester, you are amazing," Dan said as they settled into the booth and were offered drinks menus.

"Well I am AmazingPhil," he offered Dan a terrible pun, laughing at his own joke as he settled beside him. Dan hit his arm playfully, before leaning into him with a contented sigh, looking over the menu.

Phil slung his arm around Dan's shoulders happily as he read over the menu. "Mojito for me I think" he decided. "I'll join you on that one" Dan smiled, snuggling back into Phil as a waiter took their order and headed to the bar. Dan watched the swell of the sea, calm washing over him, as Phil gazed out towards the sea too, both of them watching the waves rising and crashing back down gently.

Their drinks arrived soon after, and the couple sat comfortably, chatting to about random things that popped into their minds. Phil smiled, he had always felt comfortable with him, but now he just felt completely at ease, he felt at home. Dan listened to Phil's chatter and commented on occasion, as he always had. Bantering lightly or deep philosophical conversation, it didn't matter to him a long as Phil was happy.

The drink was nice, Phil's warmth beside him combating any chilliness that might have been in the night air. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the sea.

They stayed like that for a long while, content in the sound of the sea and each others company. They shared a few more drinks each while they chatted quietly, every so often just going quiet to admire each other or the sea below them. It was perfect.

Dan was buzzing a little from all the drinks, it did nothing to hinder him, just boosted his confidence a little. After an hour two, (he wasn't keeping track of the time, there was no rush), he let his hands wonder slightly, over Phil's stomach and coming to rest on his thigh, making circles lightly on the skin, looking out at the ocean still .

Phil smiled contently, relaxing into the soft touches as he also watched the ocean. He was proud of himself, and of Dan. He knew Dan felt comfortable in his own skin that night.

Dan looked up at Phil after a while, leaning in to kiss his jaw, softly at first, then with more confidence. Phil look down at him, taking on the way his soft brown eyes had a twinkle from the moonlight. He made a soft purring sound under his breath as he relaxes his jaw into the kisses.

Dan slowly brought his kisses up to his lips, kissing him firmly, but also somehow softly, pouring as much of his emotion into it as he could. Love, content, admiration, but also lust and desire. He didn't want to ruin the romantic atmosphere the evening had brought.

He looked up at Phil softly, “Hotel?" He asked simple, and subtle, but enough that he hoped Phil would know what he needed.

Phil smiled fondly, and stood up, softly took Dan’s hand. “Hotel,” He nodded.

Once they were back at the hotel, Phil gently held Dan’s hips as they made their way up to their suite in the lift, pressing soft, lazy kisses to Dan’s neck. Dan tilted his head, accepting the kisses with a smile. His heart was racing, excitement racing through his bones.

Phil smiled, sucking soft purple bruises over Dan’s warm skin. “I love you so much,” he whispered, as Dan turned into him, capturing his lips instead. "I love you too."

He kissed him again, it was heated but charged with electricity, and love. The doors pinged on their floor and Phil let him out, lacing their fingers together as he unlocked the door. Dan was buzzing, watching Phil fumble with the door impatiently then spilling inside together, barely shutting the door before connecting their lips once more. It was urgent at first, but slowly, it became more calm, focused.

Phil slipped his fingers up Dan’s neck and softly into his hair, cradling his head as they kissed, softly pulling him towards the bed. He cupped his face, kissing his neck jaw as he gently reached for the buttons of Dan’s shirt.

Dan lifted his arms to help him, turning around once it was off, and gently sitting Phil down on the edge of the mattress. Phil looked up at him, hands gently resting on Dan’s waist. His eyes were warm and excited, filled with love for the man across from him.

Dan lifted Phil's shirt off him, trailing his eyes over his skin before stepping back a little.  
“Wait a second.” Dan disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out wearing the soft stockings.

Phil bit his lip, watching Dan excitedly.  
Dan looked down, fiddling with the button of his shorts. His arms shook a little. What if Phil didn't like it?

Phil saw Dan’s small shaking motions and gently touched Dan’s arms, “Let me. You’re stunning.” He gently unbuttoned Dan’s shorts, then removed his hands.  
Dan nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest, cheeks flushing red. His whole body shook softly with nerves.

Phil softly tilted Dan’s chin upwards, “You have nothing to be nervous about,” he said softly. He slipped the tips of his fingers below the band of Dan’s shorts and gently pushed them down, letting them pool at his ankles. Dan closed his eyes, nodding but still not looking.

Phil sat back, and softly looked Dan over, taking in his appearance. Fuck. He look absolutely gorgeous.

Silence. Oh god he looked stupid didn’t he? He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his torso, eyes squeezed shut.

Phil reached up gently uncurled Dan’s arms, “You look absolutely stunning.” He whispered, letting his fingers trail over Dan’s skin with featherlight touches.

The soft, black lace was perfect giving ever small curve of Dan’s form. Sitting perfectly on his hips and hugging his bum and crotch in a way that perfect highlighted all he had to offer. The soft stockings rested atop his thighs and trailing down his long legs. Phil was staring but he didn’t care, looking at Dan like he was a god, and he was lucky to be in his presence.

Dan slowly opened his eyes, cheeks bright red, meeting Phil’s eyes shyly. Phil stroked his thumb over Dan’s red cheeks. “I don’t deserve someone as beautiful as you,” he whispered, standing and gently kissing over Dan’s exposed shoulders. Dan shivered, “I-.”

Dan didn’t know what to say to that, he watched Phil with wide eyes. Phil gently turned them around, lifting each of Dan’s arms, and trailing warm kisses down them one at a time. He knew Dan was feeling shy, and he was going to show him exactly why he didn’t need to. “You’re arms are so strong,” he whispered.

Dan shivered under the small kisses, eyes locked on Phil as he worked his way over them.  
Phil gently kissed the back of his hand, then across his palms, “I love holding your hands. So warm and soft, they fit right into mine.” Dan’s cheeks stayed pink, eyes wide but understanding slowly dawning on him.

Phil moved back up and laid Dan down on the bed softly. He leaned across Dan, and softly kissed over his chest. “Your chest is broad, and just like you, it’s strong,” he said softly, nuzzling his nose against it softly. “But I know your sensitive here, because you make the softest, most beautiful noises,” he whispered, kissing softly over Dan’s nipples. Dan jumped a little, breath coming out raggedly.

Phil let his tongue softly work over the small nubs, before kiss down over Dan’s stomach. “I love your little stomach. I love that it’s soft and warm, I much prefer it to a flat tummy or abs” he smiled, teasing kisses over the soft skin. “And our hips, so curve and wide, I love them so fucking much baby,” he kissed over each of Dan’s hips, shaping the outline with his fingers.

Dan shivered under Phil's touches, eyes locked on his movements. his chest was swelling with so much affection he might burst, eyes even getting a little damp. Phil always knew exactly what to say. Phil looked up at him and gave him a warm, fond smile, before continuing. He knew this was what Dan needed, to be showered with affection and love.

He gently nudged Dan’s thighs apart, and kissed over each one, pointedly avoiding his crotch for now. “You have beautiful thighs. They’re soft and warm, and not too skinny. I love kissing them, and holding them. I love feeling them wraps around me when we make love and when cuddle, holding me close,” he whispered.

Dan sat up a little, so he could watch, breathing slow and mouth just a little open. His legs trembled under Phil's hands, but for entirely different reason this time.  
Phil kissed down his legs. “I love that’s you’re taller than me, it makes it cosy for me when we snuggle,” he whispers. before leaned up to be face to face with Dan. “But most of all, I love you. Because you truly complete me” he whispered. He didn’t care that it sounded cringey or cliche, because he meant it. Dan felt tears roll down his cheeks, he rested his forehead on Phil's. "I love you too.

Phil smiled fondly, he would never tire of hearing Dan say this words. He wiped Dan’s tears softly with the pads of his thumbs. “Can I make love to you now? I want you to feel amazing” he smiled. Dan nodded quickly, pulling Phil in for a gentle kiss. "Yes please."

Phil kissed him gently and lightly picked him up, laying him back against the pillows softly. He kneeled between Dan’s thighs and gently stroked his fingers across the front of his lace covered crotch. Dan sighed, eye fluttering shut. “Just lie back and relax baby,” Phil smiled, ducking down softly and mouthing over the front of the expensive fabric.

Dan hummed, fully intending to do just that. He wiggled his hips just a little, more confident now. Phil smiled when he did, gently pulling down Dan’s panties, and slipping them down over his stocking clad thigh, and off. He leaned back up and too Dan’s tip into his mouth, suckling softly. Dan mewled, eyes cracking open to look down at him, being his hand down to bury in his hair softly.

Phil leaned into the touch, and slid his hands up Dan’s chest, caressing the skin softly as he slowly took him deeper inch by inch, adjusting his movements to the small tugs in his hair from Dan’s fingers. Dan whimpered, dropping his head back and letting the feeling wash over him as Phil sucked softly, hollowing his cheeks and pulling up every so often to tease his tip, and working his tongue around the underside of Dan’s head. Every now and then he would adjust his movements based on Dan’s reactions.

Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s soft hair urgently. “Ah.” Phil looked up at him through his dark lashes and sucked in long, slowly strokes, before pushing down until Dan’s cock was nudging at the back of his throat. Dan moaned, “Phil, please.”

Phil reached up and leaves his fingers through Dan’s, letting him know it was okay. There was no rush, they had time. Phil let his mouth drop open softly, and looked up at Dan.  
Dan relaxed, they didn’t need to rush. He settled back into the sheets, burying his fingers in Phil’s hair once more.

Phil let Dan guide his head downwards, making soft noises as he did. After a few minutes he pulled away, licking his tongue over his lower lip. Dan watched him, stroking through his soft fringe with a smile. "You look good down there." Dan said cheekily, making Phil smile softly, and his cheeks flush pink, “I’d be happy to go back down,” he giggled softly, leaning into Dan’s touch.

Dan hummed, "Maybe another time." He pulled him back up, attaching their lips in a lazy kiss. Phil leaned back up, falling easily into the lazy, slow make out session that followed.  
Dan loved this, it was so different to the other day. It was slow and loving and there was not one spike of anxiety. Just calm, yet still exciting. It was wonderful. "Thank you."

“For what baby?” Phil smiled, gently pressing his fingers through Dan’s curls, finding one loose one at the front and curling it around his finger. Dan shrugged, "Everything." Phil pressed his nose to Dan’s cheek, “you’re welcome.”

Dan turned to kiss him once, before rolling them over lazily so he sat in Phil's lap. He began pressing slow kisses down his skin. Phil kissed back lazily, and leaned back on his elbows softly to watch, his eyes fluttering backwards in his head.

Dan kissed the tip of his cock, but went down further and took his balls into his mouth instead,rolling them with his tongue, eagerly watching Phil's reaction. Phil let out a quiet, low moan as his mouth fell open and his eyes shot opened. “Baby that feels so good,” he said softly, carting his finger through Dan’s hair.

Dan hummed softly, continuing for a little while before moving back up and taking his cock instead. Phil panted softly and closed his eyes again, revelling in the moist warmth of Dan’s mouth. Dan watched Phil’s face, taking in every expression, every little noise and trying to get him to make them again.

Phil’s face contorted in pleasure, soft noises and gently cries of Dan’s name tumbling from his lips. He gently dropped his hand onto the back of Dan’s head, “Baby, please,” he whimpered quietly. He pulled up to speak, “What do you want?” He gave little kitten lick to his tip as he waited for an answer, tasting him.

“I want you,” Phil moaned softly, small droplets of precum beading from his tip as Dan gave it his attention. “Oh baby,” he groaned quietly. “If you make me cum now, it’s gonna take a few minutes to y’know,” Phil whispered.

Dan only smiled, taking him back into his mouth then bobbing back up. “We have time.”  
“O-Okay,” Phil whimpered softly, lacing his fingers through Dan’s hair. He loved this, there was no sense of urgency, no need to rush.

Dan worked back over him slowly, almost teasingly. He watched him as he did.  
Phil’s mouth dropped open, watching Dan with soft, but hooded eyes. “Baby, I’m close,” He panted. Dan took him into his throat, eyes locked on Phil’s expression. He wanted to watch him. Phil cried out quietly as he came, gently holding Dan’s head as he gave a quiet chant of Dan’s name. “Baby” he called out softly.

Dan swallowed, working Phil through his orgasm before shuffling back up the bed and placing a kiss on his lips. Phil panted and ran his fingers through Dan’s hair as he kissed back softly. “Let me make you cum,” Phil whispered. Dan was curious, laying on his chest drawing little circles on the skin. “Okay.”

Phil panted, and ran his hands over Dan’s body. “How do you want us honey, my mouth, or hands?” He whispered softly. Dan quite wanted to kiss his mouth for a while. “Hands.” He hummed before claiming Phil’s lips with his own.

Phil white happily accepted the kiss, and slid his hand between the two of them, gently wrapping his fingers around Dan’s cock. Dan shook his head. “Not that way.” He mumbled against his lips.

Phil made a soft noise, and kissed him a little harder at that. He reached blindly across their bodies in search of the bottle of lube, not wanting to break from Dan’s lips. Dan found it first, pressing it into his palm whilst poking his tongue past Phil’s lips. Phil opened his mouths and let Dan’s tongue explore, popping the bottle open and squeezing a generous amount over his fingers lazily.

Dan shifted a little, lifting his hips, as Phil gently reached round, positioning himself so he could reach easily, without having to stop their lazy make out section. He gently pushed a finger past Dan’s rim, and sunk it in up to the knuckle. Dan hummed, smiling against his lips.

Phil smiled when Dan did, and brushed his spare hand into Dan’s curls. Dan pushed back into him with a soft whine. “I can take more.”

“Are you sure baby?” Phil hummed and gently pressed in the tip of his middle finger.  
an nodded, “Please.” Phil kissed him again, and slid in a second finger, letting them move slowly until both fingers were second knuckle deep. Dan rocked back into him, “Ah,” he pulled back from Phil’s lips just a second to breath heavily. Phil kissed his jaw instead, working two fingers smoothly in and out, rubbing softly against his front.

Dan sat up, giving a better angle. “Oh.” His mouth dropped open. “Does that feel nice Bear?” Phil whispered hopefully, hooking two fingers softly against Dan’s walls.  
Dan nodded, “Ye-es, feels so good.”

“Is this enough to make you let go honey?” Phil whispered, gently nudging a third finger inside once he was certain Dan was suitably stretched. Dan shook his head, “Touch me please.” He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, playing wet kisses between pants.  
Phil obliged quickly and and wrapped his spare hand around Dan’s cock, timing his hands. When he pushing its with his fingers, he would pushing down with his fist, working Dan’s body slowly in all the right ways.

Dan groaned, “Ah! Yes.” His jaw went slack as he rocked into Phil’s hands. Phil purred softly at the encouragement and caught Dan’s lips sloppily in a kiss, his own cock beginning to harden against as Dan’s flushed body rocked against him. Dan whimpered Phil’s name against his lips as he started to come, hips kicking forward involuntarily.

Phil worked him softly through his high, pressing their foreheads together as he panted softly. “I love you so much.” Dan panted, smiling widely. “Love you too. Need a minute.” He pressed a kiss in his cheek. “Then make love to me?” Phil pressed softly into his side and lay with him, lacing his fingers over Dan’s skin. “I’d love nothing more.” He said softly.

Dan pressed into him, pulling him into a loving kiss. Phil kissed him back lovingly, holding Dan close to his chest.

They kissed lazily for some time, Dan running his hands over Phil’s skin, just because he could and smiling when Phil ran his hands over his stockings clad thighs. Clearly he was very fond of them.

“You have no idea how stunning you look in these Bear,” Phil whispered fondly. Dan giggled softly, “I’ll have to wear them often then.”

Phil nodded “I think you should,” He giggled softly, lacing his fingers across the soft fabric. Dan hummed. He gently shifted himself to sit in Phil’s lap. He smirked, “Hmm you really do like then huh?” He rocked his hips over Phil’s hard cock.

Phil moaned and nodded, “So much, can you tell?” Dan nodded, “It’s pretty obvious.” He shifted onto his knees, hovering over his lap. “I’m ready now.” Phil grabbed his own cock gently and lined it up with Dan’s hole, “Me too baby.”

Dan pressed his forehead to Phil’s, “Eager are we?” He giggled, slowly sinking down.

Phil sat up better so their bodies were touching and their foreheads were together, “I’m always eager to make love to you,” he giggled softly, biting his lip as Dan sunk down.

Dan leaned in and took Phil’s lip between his own teeth, settling fully in his lap. Every inch of skin was touching, and for a moment, they just sat there, kissing slowly. Phil’s breathing was heaving, and sweat was beginning to matte his black fringe to his skin, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even know how much time had passed. This was the most loving and perfect sexual encounter they had had yet.

Dan cupped his face and kissed him harder as he slowly pushed himself up and started to rock. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s lower back and kissed back, gently sucking Dan’s lower lip between his own before letting it go. Dan moaned softly, burying his head in Phil’s shoulder as he worked himself up and down.

Phil moaned and pushed his nose softly into Dan’s curls, holding his hips and helping him softly bounce in his lap, as Dan pressed kisses along his neck and feeling the way their skin slid together.

Phil let his head drop to the side and expose his neck, revelling in the feeling. Okay. This was so much better than the kinky sex could have been. Just holding and worshipping every inch of the other. Dan sucked soft Buckie’s into the revealed skin. “Baby, let’s lay down, I want you over me.”

Phil nodded and softly lay down, bringing Dan with him, then gently rolled Dan over onto his back. “Is this comfortable baby?” He checked softly. Dan nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. “Perfect, I love you.” Phil caging him in on the mattress was the best feeling in the world. He felt safe, protected.

Phil kissed him hotly, “I love you too baby, so much more than you could even know.” He whispered, bringing his arms up to brackets Dan’s head, his knees holding Dan’s thighs up as they wrapped around him.

Dan wrapped his arms around his neck. He rocked his hips down, slowly encouraging Phil to start moving again. Phil started moving when Dan signalled, moving slowly and deeply as he focused on making Dan feel the best pleasure he could. Dan moaned quietly, claiming Phil’s lips again, their bodies pressing together providing friction for his cock.

Phil kissed him lazily, moaning softly as the moved together. Gradually their pace picked up just a little, and Phil angled his hips in a way that had him grazing over Dan’s prostate.  
Dan jolted and whimpered, “Phil!” His head dropped back, exposing his throat as he strained.

Phil pressed into him, winding his hand down and wrapping his fist loosely around Dan’s cock, pumping it in long, languid strokes. “Cum for me Dan, I love you so much, let me give you this,” He whispered, before attaching his lips to Dan’s sensitive neck, kissing and sucking hickies across the tan skin.

Dan backed up into him, jaw falling open, “Oh, fuck fuck I love you.” Dan moaned and choked as he spilled over Phil’s fist.

Phil moaned as he felt Dan spill across his fingers, “Oh fuck, shit, I love you too baby,” he moaned as he spilled into Dan, panting.

Dan pulled Phil close, just holding him as they slowly came down. Phil panted softly as he softly pulled out, then gently slumped into Dan’s chest, burying his face in it. “I love you so fucking much,” He whispered.

Dan smiled into his hair, “I love you more.”

“That isn’t possible, but I’m happy to let you try,” he teased softly, resting his ear over Dan’s heart and listening to the soft thud of his heartbeat. “Promise me we’ll come back here some day, for our anniversary or for something special?” He whispered sleepily.

Dan’s heart sped up as an alternative option came to mind, “Like our wedding?”

Phil smiled impossible wide against Dan’s skin, looking up at him, his blue eyes sparking brightly. ”Wedding in the Bahamas? It’s a date.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2022, and Dan and Phil have just moved into to what they have dubbed their ‘forever home’. 5 years after their relationship began in the Bahamas, the couple are settled into domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluuuff  
> Implied smut

Dan was grinning excitedly as he ran around the house, tidying what he could and hiding any boxes they hadn't managed to unpack yet. It was a beautiful day outside, so he'd set up the patio tables and chairs, fixing everything so it would look perfect. Phil would be home soon, he'd sent him out earlier to fetch food and wine and walk Susie so she would be more tired and less jumpy for when their visitors arrived. While he waited, he busied himself in the kitchen, putting some final decorations on some fresh fairy cakes they had baked (successfully for once), the day before. 

Phil was on his way back to their new home with their new Shibe puppy, who was tagging along for the walk. The trip was talking longer than usual, given he was under strict instructions to try and tire out the excitable pup. Most people, kids especially, stopped to pet her and coo over how cute she was. To be fair, they weren’t wrong.

When Phil came through the front door, he let Susie off of her lead, and she ran into the house, bounding into the living room. "Honey, I'm home," Phil called jokingly as he followed her in, bringing the bags into the kitchen. Susie changed direction and barreled past his legs, into the kitchen.

Dan had just finished plating up the cakes as Susie crashed happily into his legs, causing him to laugh. "Woah there," He bent down and scooped her up into his arms, where she panted happily. He looked over at the bags as Phil set them down and stepped up to him, smiling widely, "You are a perfect husband, remind me to treat you later," he smiled, kissing him warmly. Susie seemed to want to join in, as she licked both their chins enthusiastically as the kissed.

"I will do," Phil chuckled when the parted, scratching Susie behind the ears happily. "These are for you," he smiled and help up a large bunch of colourful tulips, "I thought you might enjoy putting them on show.”

Dan took them with surprise, his face lighting up. He brought the flowers to his nose and inhaled deeply. They smelt wonderful. "I'll put them in a vase on the patio table, it's so warm outside, we might as well use the garden now we have it!" He kissed Phil's cheek, "Thank you, love.” He went out to place them, Susie plodding happily at his heels.

"Sounds perfect baby, anything I can do to help?" Phil following along behind his husband and new puppy, smiling brightly as he looked around the garden. Dan nodded, "Could you unpack the shopping, and make up some sandwiches? I'll come in and help you," He asked, smiling back at him as he arranged the flowers in the vase.

"Of course handsome," Phil smiled and padded back to the kitchen and began unpacking. Once he had everything out he began making up sandwiches, making up different types and fillings, laying them out on platters.

\---

Dan was soon back in the kitchen helping, collecting some wine glasses and gathering the other snacks together to put on the table. They worked in comfortable silence, passing each other things they needed without even being asked, sliding around each other with ease. All the while, Susie ran around at their feet, hoping for scraps of food or attention.

Phil chuckled at her as he got out a plate and began arranging cookies on it, batting Dan's hand away gently when he tried to take one. "These are for Darcy, not you," he chuckled softly, "M&M flavoured, her favourites," he grinned proudly, and chuckled when a pout crossed Dan's lips. He slid another bag across the marble counter at him at him. "I got you chocolate ones."

Dan clapped happily as he was passed the bag, "You know me too well Philip Howell-Lester." He took out a cookie, and munched on it Susie whined at Phil’s feet. Phil chuckled, "I know I do, I know everything about you Daniel Howell-Lester," he grinned and crouched down to Susie. "Do you think I would forget my special little girl?" He chuckled, and took out a bag of dog treats.

Dan smiled at that, "By now I don't doubt it, it has been 13 years after all,” he smiled fondly, finishing his treat. Susie's whole bum was wiggling along with her tail in her excitement, as she took the treat gently from Phil, chewing contently.

 

"It has indeed, 13 amazing years since you came into my life,” Phil smiled as he stood up, and kissed Dan’s cheek, swiping a cookie crumb from Dan's lips and eating it off of his thumb.

Dan shook his head with a laugh, "I'd bet they'd be traumatised if they saw how you tied me up," He purred playfully, with a cheeky glint in his eyes, sliding into Phil space with practised ease, a lazy smile on his features. After their first attempt at something kinky went south, the couple took some time to adapt to each other. But slowly, over time, they built up the courage to try new things, to be a little more adventurous.

"Excuse you, I think they'd be impressed with how talented I am with a rope," he chuckled, dropping his arm lazily around Dan's hips. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, "Fine, but I’m pretty sure they'd be surprised how much you get off on spanking me. Love eyes Lester who?" He sucked on his bottom lip, holding in his laughter.

Phil chuckled and rested his hand on Dan's bum, raising his eyebrow. "I'd love to say they'd be surprised that you like calling me daddy, but I think they guessed that already," he shot back playfully, "Or maybe they'd be surprised about how dirty you can talk, when you act so articulate," he teased, giving a little smirk when Dan sucked on his bottom lip.

Dan hummed at that then pulled Phil in for a lazy kiss, but one filled with promise. "Later, daddy," He giggled with a cheeky grin. He noted that at some point during the exchange Susie had left the room, probably a good Idea because if they didn't have guest coming over…

Ah yes, guests. He chuckled, they were set up anyway, just waiting now. "How do you think the phandom would react if I were to call you daddy in a livestream and just not react to it?" He questioned curiously. He was always looking for ways to mess with the fans, then just not address it.

"They'd lose their shit and probably break tumblr so maybe-no, definitely do it next time," Phil chuckled. Dan grinned, "Yes! God I love you, you’re so supportive when I want to torture the phandom." He kissed him again, then jumped as the doorbell went off.

"Always," Phil chuckled, and kissed Dan back, unwinding himself. "Company's here," he smiled as he padded along the hall to the door and opened it. "Martyn, Cornelia come in!" he grinned.

Dan went to grab Susie so she wouldn't be too much for their guests, holding the wiggling pup in his arms as he waited for them on the patio, brushing his curls out of his eyes and adjusting his pastel pink sweater. Over the years he had really become comfortable with himself, and with little changes like his pastel sweaters, nails that nowadays were painted almost everyday, and the return of his earrings, Dan was showing that comfort within himself extending to his style.

"Dan is in the garden with Susie, she's being hyper today, but hopefully she'll settle down," Phil chuckled as he helped Cornelia in with their pram. Martyn smiled, and ruffled Phil's hair, "Don't worry, we brought her some chew toys, that should quieten her down," he grinned.

Dan heard them come through the house, buzzing with excitement to meet his new nephew. "Hey guys!" Dan smiled when they stepped out, and Cornelia immediately engulfed him in a hug. "Hey there fellow in-law,," She grinned. The two having bonded a lot over the years thanks to their mutual love of the Lester brothers.

Martyn began to unbuckle Miles from his pram, but Phil budged in, "I've got him, you take a break," he grinned, much to Martyn's delight as he took a seat. Phil unbuckled Miles from his pram, and picked him up, cuddling in his arms. "Hey little fella, it's Uncle Phil, aren't you the cutest little baby ever, you are,” he cooed, smitten.

Dan was released then in favour of the puppy, which Dan happily handed over to her. "Great, the swap has been achieved, Martyn, lets go," Cornelia joked. Dan laughed as Susie barked happily in Cornelia's face much to her delight. Dan came over to see the baby, but paused a moment to watch Phil. A warm feeling washed through him as he watched Phil play with the obscenely cute baby.

Phil rocked him softly and tickled his stomach. "Let's run while we can," Martyn joked as he came over to see Susie, tickling under her chin. Phil chuckled at them and brought Miles over to Dan happily. "Isn't he adorable? Look at his little chubby cheeks, and the tiny little fingers," he grinned widely, sitting beside Dan at the outdoor table.

Dan was broken out of his trance by this and cooed, "Awh he's so cute!" The baby giggled, one hand reaching up and pulling lightly on Dan's curls. Dan giggled along with the baby, letting him grab and hold his finger instead, "Ahhhh, he's the cutest! And look Phil he looks just like you!" Dan looked up at him with large, shining doe eyes. 

"He does? I like that, he's a cutie, just like his uncle Phil," Phil beamed proudly, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He liked that this tiny adorable human resembled him in some way. "Does uncle Dan's want cuddles with little Miles?" He grinned across at Dan with bright, it was a true ‘love eyes Lester’ (as their fans had kindly dubbed it) moment. He was taken in by the way that Miles took to Dan, his giggles were so loud and cheerful, and Dan looked like a natural. It was beautiful to see.

Dan took the baby happily, and he snuggled warmly into Dan's grip almost instantly. Dan cooed at the baby, rocking him gently as it gripped his finger. Dan and Phil had become completely unaware of Martyn and Cornelia watching them, or the warm, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Aw look Dan, he likes you, look at that smile!" Phil beamed, watching as Miles made quiet noises and blew spit bubbles from his little lips as he squeezed Dan's finger. Dan was grinning, "He's so cute, I want one," He said determinedly, nuzzling his nose gently into Miles' own.

"You do?" Phil almost squeaked, his voice octaves higher than expected. He couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips. Truthfully, Phil had been thinking about kids for a while now, but never brought it up.

Dan looked up in surprise at that, he hadn't even realised he'd said it. Then after only a moment, he smiled warmly at his husband,."Of course I do," He answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Me too," Phil grinned and pecked him back happily, resting his arm around Dan's waist proudly, and tickling Miles' feet. "He really is adorable you guys," he smiled at Martyn and Cornelia.

Martyn nodded, and hugged his wife proudly, "Oh I know, I'm sure yours will be too." He winked, and Dan smiled at that. "I know he, or she, will,” Phil grinned proudly.

Dan nudged him with his shoulder, smiling warmly. Just then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get that, since you're so settled with this little one," Phil smiled and kissed Dan's cheek, getting up and making his way to the door.

Dan watched him go with a smile, more than happy to continuing to playing with the baby. Phil opened the door and grinned, "Louise! Darcy! Hello, my favourite girls" Phil grinned at them. "Come in!"

Louise gave Phil a tight hug, whilst Darcy simply raced right past him, yelling "PUPPY!" as she made a beeline for the garden. "Sorry, I promised her," Louise laughed. "It's alright, she's outside with Cornelia" he chuckled, hugging Louise back to happily.

Dan looked up as Darcy came running out of the back door, heading for Susie. Cornelia greeted her with a smile and let her pet her. Louise smiled and pulled back, following Phil though the house. "So how have things been?" Phil asked her happily. "Would you mind helping carry the food?"

"Thing have been pretty good!" She said cheerily "Not at all sweetheart, your husband not being helpful? I'll have to give him a kick up the arse for you," She winked with a laugh.

"He is being perfectly helpful, he's just watching baby Miles right now," he chuckled softly, handing her a tray of sandwiches. She took the tray, "Ah I see, bet that's adorable!" She smiled. "It is, he's a natural father," Phil grinned proudly, taking the second tray along with the bottle of wine and led Louise outside. Louise raised her eyebrows at that, "Sounds rather wistful Mr Howell-Lester," She commented.

\----

Dan was gently rocking the baby to sleep when they came outside, an adoring expression on his face. Meanwhile, Darcy was chasing Susie around the garden, whilst Martyn and Cornelia enjoyed the peace.

"It was," he smiled, "how is everyone?"he sat the sandwiches on the table, and rubbing Dan's back softly. "I think you made a friend," he whispered lovingly, stroking his thumb softly over Miles' cheek.

Louise giggled, "Everyone's good, still waiting to hear all about the honeymoon. How was it being back in the Bahamas?" She watched them and smiled, "You two are too cute, you'll make wonderful parents." Dan looked up at that, and smiled at his friend. "Thanks Lou, means a lot," He lent into Phil with a gentle peck to his husbands cheek.

"It was amazing, it was so surreal being back there. It's essentially where we became us, and I loved being back there with my wonderful new husband," Phil smiled. "I hope so" he leaned into his side.  
“Did you ever tell mum and dad how you lied about being a couple then actually became a couple at my wedding? " Martyn asked, and Louise laughed a little too loud and woke the baby who started to cry. However, before Cornelia could even stand up to deal with him, Dan had shushed him down and was rocking him gently back to sleep.

"I did, about 2 years after it actually happened. I got a scolding for taking Dan as a fake date instead just asking him to be my date, and Dan got a scolding for not just telling me my idea was dumb and that he wanted to be my real date," he chuckled and watched Dan, his heart swelling as he his husband comforted the crying baby, nursing him back to sleep. He was perfect, and Phil was starting to get incredibly broody. He wanted a baby.

Dan knew Phil well enough to notice every little mood change, and as he went broody whilst staring at them, he knew where his mind was going. He linked his fingers with Phil's. "Soon," He promised, then handed Miles over to Louise for a turn, pouting slightly. He sat back, nestling himself comfortably in Phil's lap, and joining in with Martyn and Cornelia's discussion. He laughed fondly as he admitted to the scolding he had received from his mother and father in law. Their faces had been priceless though.

Phil linked his fingers around Dan's and squeezed them in response to his comment. He really hoped it would be soon. "They were thrilled though to know we were serious. I'm beginning to think they love this one more than they love me," Phil chuckled and ruffled Dan's hair.  
Dan winked, "Of course they do, I’m amazing" Dan responded cheekily, to which the others laughed. "You are" Phil chuckled and turned to Martyn. "You ever noticed we both have a thing for curls?" He chuckled, pointing between Dan and Cornelia's heads.

"Yeah, mum said something about that, she said when Dan started wearing his hair curly, she knew he was definitely the one for you," Martyn chuckled, causing Dan to snort. "Really?" He chuckled. "I wonder if baby Miles will like curls too? He liked playing with Dan's" he smiled fondly.  
Dan lent into the touch with a hum. "Maybe," Louise smiled. The dog and Darcy ran up then, both in search of food.  
"Hungry little one? Uncle Phil's got you something special, you sit in his special seat and I'll get it," Phil ginned and stood up, picking her up and gently popping her into his seat.

Dan tickled her and she giggled whilst they waited for Phil to come back with food. Susie ran around at their feet excitedly, as per usual.  
Phil came back out and proudly displayed a special pink platter, smaller than the others, holding small diamond shaped sandwiches, a bowl of Pringles and a small plate of her favourite cookies. "And of course, a treat for the adorable pup," he smiled, as he held up a bag of dog treats in his other hand.

Darcy grinned widely and looked on in awe, holding her cheeks, "Thank you Uncle Philly! I love you!" She said excitedly, squeezing him tight, before sitting down in front of her food. Louise thanked him, and Dan took the Dog treats, feeding Susie one. He watched Phil with a fond smile, he was going to be such a wonderful father.  
"You're welcome princess,” Phil smiled and ruffled her hair, sitting back down and moving his arm gently around Dan’s shoulders. Dan snuggled into him with a hum. Having collected his own sandwiches and giving Phil one.

"Thanks bear" he smiled and took the sandwich, biting into it and sharing polite chatter with the others as he ate.

\----

The sandwiches and cookies were gone soon and so had two bottles of wine. The sun was dipping low in the sky, but remained high enough to stay in the garden and play cards, as Darcy played with Susie near them.  
A soft, orange glow fell over the garden. It reminded Phil of the Bahamas again. Specifically, it reminded him of the night he gave Dan his promise ‘ring’, as the sky had resembled how it did now.  
Phil looked at him fondly, only for his stomach to flutter happily as he saw Dan playing softly with his promise ring, which had remained nestled on his ring finger all these years, even when it was joined by his engagement ring a few years on. It was one of the things he loved most about Dan, he was sentimental that way. He still had the plastic bottle cap ring Phil had first given him that night. It was tucked away in the ring box, taking up permanent resident in the top drawer of Dan’s nightstand. Sometimes Phil wondered how he got so lucky.  
When Dan caught his eye, he leaned his head into the crook of Phil’s neck and exhaled softly. “I love you Lion,” he whispered, and Phil gently dropped a small kiss on his curls, and stroked his thumb up and down Dan’s arm. “I love you too Bear,” he whispered back.

\----

Phil had just dealt out a new hand of cards when he heard small, sniffling sobs coming from Miles' pram that was sat in the shade. Cornelia gently rocked the pram to try and get him back over, but not 10 minutes later he was crying softly. Phil had already folded, so he stood up and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll get him, you kick their asses," he chuckled softly as she was winning. "Thanks Phil. I will," She smirked.  
Dan watched Phil curiously, looking down at his hand as Martyn cursed his own, prompting Louise to tell him off for bad language in front of the young ones.

Phil chuckled and gently scooped up Miles, takes a few steps back along the decked patio to a quiet spot, gently rocking him in his arms and humming softly. "You're just the cutest little baby now aren't you? Uncle Philly loves you so much," he cooed quietly, bouncing him softly.

Dan watched him distractedly, eyes softening as he didn't even register he'd lost the game. The others just chuckled at him and continued without him.

Phil quietly babbled a made up story to the baby, walking up and down the patio with the small bundle wrapped up warmly in his arms, as Miles' slowly lulled off back to sleep and Phil kissed his head, holding him protectively against his chest.

Dan stood up and wandered over to them, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighing happily."You're going to be an amazing father, I’m so lucky." He kissed his cheek warmly.

Phil smiled brightly, his eyes full of fondness. "I hope so. I'm the lucky one, you were so wonderful with him, you're going to be such a good dad Bear," he smiled, his eyes sparkling. Dan smiled and kissed him, "Come on, he's asleep, lets join the others.”  
\----

They played until it began to get dark, at which point they headed inside. They set everyone up in the lounge with the Harry Potter series, then excused themselves to do the washing up. Dan ran the hot water and added the washing up liquid, as he began washing plates with a smile and humming a tune.  
Phil smiled as he took the towel and moved around Dan to dry off the dishes, moving with him in practiced synchronicity. "I think it's safe to say today has been a success," he grinned. "Agreed," Dan hummed, passing Phil a wet plate. He moved on to the next, and soon they were cutting through the pile efficiently.

"All done," He smiled happily once they had finished. Phil leaned in, and pecked Dan's lips, and Dan was quick to catch him, and pull him in closer, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's hips and smiled happily, kissing his husband properly.

Dan hummed contently, "Love you," He said with a smile, rocking with him softly to their heartbeats. "Love you too," Phil smiled, rocking with him. "I love having company, but I can't wait for some alone time with my amazing husband, " he smiled and stroked Dan's back affectionately.

"I bet you can't," Dan smirked, giggling softly and swaying a little closer. Phil chuckled and kissed Dan's collar softly, “You're insatiable Mr Howell-Lester" he winked. Dan quipped back quickly, "And you love me for it Mr Howell -Lester," he whispered.

"I do, very much" Phil smiled and stroked his hip. Dan grinned, kissing Phil deeply, continuing to move with him, thought he found his hands were now sinking into Phil's hair. Phil kissed back deeply and moved his hands to wrap around Dan's waist, moving with him.  
\----  
They were interrupted after no more than ten minutes by Cornelia at the kitchen door. "Guys? The little one is fast asleep, so we're going to head out and give your two some alone time," she smiled sweetly, watching them both with a fond grin. "So in love.”

Dan looked up in surprise. "Hey sorry, were we gone to long?" He stepped away, "If you’re sure, what about Lou and Darcy, are they staying?”

Cornelia giggled and stepped into kitchen and engulfed Dan in a hug. "Not at all, we just know how loved up you two are, and figured out favourite newlyweds would want some alone time!" She giggled. "I'm not sure, I think Darcy wanted cuddles from you guys, she's pretty sleepy," she smiled.

Dan laughed, hugging her back. "Yeah, you would have thought we'd get it out of our system on the honeymoon but guess not," Dan winked and she giggled, causing him to follow suit with small giggles of his own, as they headed back into the lounge together.

"I'll never get you out of my system honey," Phil joked and as they went back and Darcy yawned, making grabby hands at both boys from her spot on the couch. “M’want cuddles!” She announced sleepily.  
Dan smiled fondly, and engulfed Darcy in a hug. "You tired honey?" He asked her with a chuckle. She nodded and rubbed her eyes, climbing into his lap as Phil also wrapped his arms around her. "Someone is a sleepy girl" he chuckled and rubbed her back.

Louise stretched, "Yes, we both are, think we're gonna head out too, leave you two to your... evening" She smirked. Martyn stood up with a yawn of his own and ruffled Phil's hair "Yup we're off, best get the little one home.

Phil chuckled at her and rolled his eyes. "We'll walk you guys out then," he smiled, getting up. "Here baby, let me" he smiled at Dan, and picked a now sleeping Darcy up in his arms and carried her outside for Louise, as Martyn helped Cornelia with the pram. "Thank you all for coming over, and bringing your beautiful kids for us to cuddle with," he chuckled happily.

Dan followed behind smiling, "Yes! We'll see you all soon though I’m sure,” he grinned brightly.

They were waved off one by one. Phil had a content smile on his face as he headed back inside, locking up, while Dan collapsed back onto the sofa and waited for Phil to come in, sly smile on his features.

Phil ducked into the kitchen, where he put out some food and clean water for Susie, before padding through to the living room to where Dan was. Susie jumped out of her bed to go fetch the food, and Dan watched as Phil came in. "Bed?" He asked

"Bed," Phil smiled and took Dan's hands, tugging him to his feet. Dan let himself be pulled up, and fell into Phil's arms. "Sweeped me off my feet again Howell-lester," Dan giggled, leaning up to kiss Phil softly.

Phil chuckled, "Aren't you always? It's part of my charm," he flashed an overly charming smile in Dan's direction.

Dan pretended to faint then smiled with a laugh, and led him upstairs. "Let me just get cleaned up baby," He smiled, and Phil nodded, "Alright, I'm going to get changed." He ducked under his arm and went to the bedroom.

Dan went to the bathroom and quickly showered, then brushed his teeth and stretching, before heading back in wearing a towel.

Phil tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it in the hamper, before changing out of his jeans and into a pair of loose pyjamas bottoms. He took out his contact and popped them into their case, slipping his glasses on.

Dan saw his chance, and slid his hands around phil's waist whilst he was turned around kissing the back of his neck. "Hey handsome," He hummed, swaying them again. Phil smiled back, and leaned back gently into Dan's arms. "Mmm, hey you."

Dan kissed him again, and took a step away, falling down onto the bed backwards and watching his lover from across the room with a slow smile.

Phil smiled across at his husband, coming over and lying on the bed beside him, watching him. "Talk to me," Phil smiled, tracing Dan's stomach happily with his fingertips.

"Today was great, wasn't it?" He turned and smiled at him, "It was wonderful seeing them all again." He took Phil's hand, "Remember that first time we kissed years ago?" He said quietly, out of the blue.

Phil smiled and linked his fingers through Dan's, nodding. "I do, when we were at that gay club, you'd only just come out to me like what, a few months before then?"

Dan nodded, "Then we went back to the apartment... god, we were so drunk, I barely remember it." He gave a chuckle. "You know I was so scared then," He looked over, "I'm so glad we finally did something about that pesky mutual pining.”

Phil chuckled, then smiled softly, "So am I, it was driving me crazy. I had been hiding these feelings for you since literally the day we first saw each other. I was pining so hard.”  
Dan rolled over, his chest resting at an angle on Phils, drawing circles on his chest, "I love you." He smiled as he looked back up, "Now, lets try make a baby" He joked, kissing Phil's collar.

"I love you too," Phil smiled. "If only our biology worked that way,” he laughed softly. 

Dan hummed against Phil's collar, "Well, you can make love to me tonight, all night, then tomorrow, we will start the adoption process, and spend the next 9 months going through the long, painful process of being cleared for adoption. You can even buy me nice things, and pretend i'm having cravings, then at the end of it we adopt ourselves a little baby and bring them up as our own," He traced a finger on Phil’s chest again.

Phil's heart swelled at the very idea, as he captured Dan's hand and placed it over his heart which was beating a million miles a minutes. "That means yes," he whispered quietly, his eyes bright and sparkling.

Dan smiled fondly, "Yeah, that is definitely a yes. We're gonna have a baby," he stroked Phil’s cheel. "Now, make love to me, please. I've been waiting all day," Dan whispered, and kissed him firmly.

—  
Phil held him in his arms, and they made love, all night as Dan suggested. It was slow, and loving. At one point, a fond memory popped into Phil’s mind, a memory of the the first time they made love like this, back were all of this began, in the Bahamas. He voiced as much to Dan, who pulled him closer, and kissed him softer, as he too remembered. It was perfect.

\----

The next morning when Phil woke, his heart swelled. Sat next to him was his Dan, as always, but this time, Dan was awake first. He was sat, on his laptop, researching adoption. In that moment, Phil was the happiest he had even been. Who would have thought that one little, sly plan to appease his family, would one day result in a family of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us guys! We hope you enjoyed it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We love to read you're feedback so feel free to leave us a comment!  
> Written by: do-it-with-dan and howell-lester  
> Find us on Tumblr: @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters  
> We have a fanfic blog! You can find all our works on their too: @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
